Unfortunate Situations
by Yaszie'x
Summary: Bella's parents are murdered she vows to avenge them at a young age. At 17 she attends forks high she meets her future. After another tragedy Bella becomes cold, heartless & she leads a double life. Can a Cullen change that? Meet Mobward and Kickassella/ Romance,Drama,Crime,Mystery! Rated M for lemons and language!
1. Prologue

**AN: Here's a longer summary if you want to know a little more.**

**Bella's parents are murdered, she vows to avenge them at a young age. Her father was a CEO and owned over 70% of the USA's companies. Her uncle Alec is her new guardian, but after a tough routine of doing nothing but training and learning, Bella decides to go to public school. She becomes popular and has a happy life until its time for her to take over the business. Her marriage becomes a failure and after a tragedy she loses something precious. She switches off her humanity and becomes and ice queen with a double life. But can the arrival of a Cullen change that? Or will she kill him instead...All Human.**

**This is my first book so pleaasseee pleaaaseee leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to criticism and will take everything you say into account. This is the prologue and if i get atleast 30 reviews I will update the next chapter ASAP :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyers. This story line and any original characters belong to me.**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Isabella Swan woke up, shaking in her bed, covered in sweat and tears. If you knew her well enough then you would know she rarely ever showed any emotion. She never cries. She's never happy and she doesn't believe in love anymore. Everything she never had, but always wanted would always be a dream. She still remembered that day vividly as if etched and carved into her brain; of course it was the same dream. It never changed. It never had a happy ending.

It was 21 years ago, and she was three, she skipped out of kindergarten eager to see her mum and show her what she drew for her. But she wasn't there to pick little Bella up. Waiting again was the black limo ready to escort her home. She climbed in, upset, but still a little excited to go home.

The driver pulled up into the huge drive that led to the Swan's grand and elegant home. Bella thought it was a nice house but just a little to big for her. She saw faces of people she'd never seen before. The looks on their faces made her uncomfortable, as if something was wrong. But she was 3 and thought nothing of it. The driver came round and opened her door, she stepped out, 50 pairs of eyes watched her with sadness and worry all over their faces.

"Mama?" she quietly spoke hoping for her to jump out of the crowd and give her and embracing hug. But nothing. The looks got worse, from worry to pity. She furrowed my brows and bit her lip, jogging over to the front door.

She stepped in and slipped onto the wet ground, as she got up to brush herself off on the brink of tears, she saw a deep shade of red blood on her hands, it wasn't a lot but she could hear people gasping, some coming to help me.

"Ewww mama I'm dirty" but she still got no response. Not from her mother anyway. The people standing outside were all debating on whether to help or not. But they didn't and Bella didn't expect them to.

Bella shook off the nagging feeling in her head telling her something was wrong. But she ran upstairs to find her parents. She went to the master bedroom hoping her mother and father were in there. But Bella's father was rarely ever home so she didn't expect much from him. She got the opposite of what she wanted.

She wanted her mum to hug her and clean her up. But she found her dead and lifeless with a knife through her chest, and hanging from the door, her body colourless and limp. She shook her head trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Mama?" she said again tugging on her sleeve, but she ignored her. So Bella stood there tugging and waiting for her mum to listen to her. She even sat down and waited patiently

_She was my mum and she didn't want to see my drawing? _

She thought to herself. That was the least of her worries. She finally gave up and as she was about to leave, thinking her mum would come find her when she was ready, Bella stood up and looked around.

She noticed a trail of water seeping through the carpet, coming from the bathroom. She thought her mother left the bath running and went to shut it off. Again she got what she least expected. She found her father sitting in the bath tub, in his black Armani suit.

He had the shower nozzle down his throat. You could see it sticking out through his neck. It was horrible. But Bella was 3 and didn't notice how bad it was. So she giggled.

"Papa! Turn the water off!" he ignored her.

Bella furrowed her brows again,

_Why are they being so mean! _

She decided to leave and hope for them to come find her instead. She walked out of the room pouting and called over her shoulder,

"Your mean!"

She shuffled over to her room to get changed and saw some people in uniform searching her room and looking through her closet.

"Hey, this is my room" She said

Obviously not knowing they were the police. Their heads snapped in her direction, the tall dark skinned man asked a woman,

"Is this the child?"

"Yes, I assume so"

"What on earth is she doing up her, get her out" he snapped

"Yes sir" she walked over to Bella smiling politely,

"Come on little one, you shouldn't be up here you know. This is a grown up zone only"

"But I wanted my mama, I found her but she was ignoring me. Papa too" she said still quiet upset about their behavior.

The policewoman turned to her boss to give him a very shocked look; he shook his head and glanced down at Bella, with the same pity in his eyes. She turned back and smiled again and said,

"Let's go downstairs" dropping the subject there.

She led Bella down the stairs in complete silence, it wasn't till they stepped out the front door and heard gasps, and sobs and even straight out cries when Bella asked her,

"Why are they so sad?"

She looked at Bella again and sat her down on the porch; she crouched down in front of her, smiled again but with great sadness in her eyes. She lifted her arm to stroke Bella's cheek,

"Honey your parents aren't here anymore" she said cautiously

Bella shook her head stubbornly,

"Yes they are, they are upstairs" she said smiling, and pointing her thumb back behind her.

"No sweetie, they're up in heaven now" Bella frowned again, waiting for it to sink in,

"Mama says Nana and Grandpapa are in heaven too! But I never saw them again; does this mean I won't see mama and papa again?"

The policewoman slowly nodded. Bella broke down right there and sobbed loudly, she pulled Bella into a hug and tried to shush her, but nothing worked. Bella still didn't know they were dead! She just thought she would never see them again and it truly upset her.

From that day on, the nightmares came frequently, it wasn't till she was 6 did she realize what the police woman meant, and the dreams got worse. She blamed herself; she thought that if she wasn't so stupid, she could have saved them, she still thought they were alive when she found them.

Bella vowed from that day on she would find and kill every person that had anything to do with her parent's death. She knew she would be the heiress to her fathers business, she didn't know that she would also be a world famous assassin, being hired by members of mafias to kill. But Bella being so rich, so famous and knowing the right people, she knew who she could find out who her targets were. She just needed to find them, they would be hard to seek, but she was harder to hide from.

**AN: What Do You Think? Hit The Review Button ;) x**


	2. Love At First Sight?

**AN:****If your still reading here's the latest chapter. I will try to update everyday but may be busy so please don't be mad if I miss a day or two. **

**Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1 – Love At First Sight?**

**BPOV**

7 years ago today I started forks high school. It was right here in this very town, I was born, raised and given my life. Being the rainiest place in all of the Washington State, I loathed it but endured it because I saw what it meant to my parents, sometimes it seemed like they loved this place more than they loved me. I remember the moment I met my husband. I knew he was the one and that I'd marry him someday.

When my parents passed away, and I was 8, they read out the will. You're probably wondering why they read it out 5 years after the murder. It was because they couldn't find the will. My father placed it in one of his safest and unfound places. Only my uncle Alec knew where it was. It took years to find him, but they eventually did. They then decided to wait another couple years and finally, they thought I was old enough to know what they'd left me. As expected, they left me everything. Every single dime and cent, which was more than 6 billion dollars. Yes I was richer than rich, but whoever said money brings you happiness, was talking out of his or her armpit. The biggest thing wasn't the money. It was the companies. Everyone, the Blacks, the Stanley's and the Newton's were close family friends; they were surprised I had gotten the companies. They expected my uncle Alec to take over after but that wasn't the case. However I shook my head indicating I didn't want to do it, for an 8year old I was very smart. After the death of my parents, I knew what I had to do; I always kept my ulterior motive in mind. I was tutored by the most professional tutors in the world and could speak in 7 different languages especially Italian since I was Italian. So nobody really noticed me but when they did, they looked at me as if I was too stupid and naive, so I spoke up and confidently said,

"I may be 8 but I'm not stupid, I'm not ready to take this on, and maybe some day I will and you all won't stand here and patronize me as if I don't know anything. I very highly recommend the companies to be controlled and taken over by Mr Alec Swan, if anybody disagrees please speak up, but whether you do or not, does not really matter as it is my decision, any questions? objections?"

The room was silent as everyone stared at me as if it was the first time I'd spoken. Well it was the first time I'd spoken since the funeral but still.

"Dolcezza, thank you, I promise to take good care of your fathers dream until you are of age"

My uncle said while holding me to his side with his arm. I briefly smiled at him and asked if I may be excused. He said no and that there was more in the will. I stood still waiting for the rest. I wasn't very happy with what I got. My father requested, or actually _**insisted **_I be trained in every type of fighting for defence. Also to continue my tutoring which I was hoping would stop and have a chauffer escort me everywhere, a maid and cook. I refused the tutoring but I was overlooked that time round. Also Alec was going to be my guardian and live with me from then onwards.

Up until I was 17 I was insanely trained everyday with the same routine. Wake up 6am, have breakfast, jog for an hour, come home and shower, go to training centre at 9am for 2hours, come home and shower again, eat lunch, begin tutoring lessons, break at 3pm, eat snack, free time, lessons again, then dinner, then read a book and then bed. It was the same thing everyday. There were some advantages, I had good stamina, I was ridiculously smart and had a hot toned body but it was exhausting. I put my foot down on my 17th birthday and decided to do something NORMAL and different, something a teenager would do. Public school. I woke up that morning giddy and excited, took a shower, washed my hair and made sure it was dead straight. It was a habit I apparently inherited from my mum. I then moved on to decide what to wear. Everything in my closet was designer and only one design. Armani. It was strange but ever since I found my father in his Armani suit, dead, it was always something I wore. I still do to this very day, I'm not sure why. I picked out a pair of black skinnies, a silky white button down shirt and a black blazer that went up to my elbows. I looked hot but smart. I squeezed into my black Armani peep toed pumps. They were my favourite but I was in desperate need of a new pair. I ran a hand through my hair a couple times and applied a little make-up, nothing fancy, eyeliner mascara and my favourite red lipstick.

I made my way downstairs in my killer heels, made my way into the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast my uncle probably prepared for himself since our cook had the day off.

"Hey no fair missy, make some of your own" he walked in scowling at me but his expression suddenly cleared and was replaced with surprise.

"Wow Bella you look lovely"

I blushed and thanked him, picked up my Pauls Boutique bag, only because Alec brought it for me, he really didn't know my taste but it was a nice bag and very roomy.

Alec asked me over and over if I was sure that I wanted to go.

"Bella you don't have to do this... are you sure about this?"

"Yes Al I'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"

"What if you get bullied?"

I raised my eyebrows at that, he knew very well I was a killing machine; I could incapacitate someone twice my size. He saw my expression and deadpanned, he looked thoughtful and I saw mischievousness in his eyes.

"Ok what if you trip and smash your face into the concrete?" he said with a smile glancing down at my heels. He rarely smiled like that, but my uncle was very handsome, he was tall with a mop of dark hair. Gorgeous light blue eyes and was quite young too, around mid-thirties. He always dressed in a black sharp cut suit made for him and him only. I winced at his comment. I may be strong, but I was **VERY **clumsy.

"Stop it will you? I'll be fine!"

"You are very stubborn Isabella Swan"

"Same to you Alec Swan, I have to go... Bye!"

"Call me if need me okay! And please Bella don't hurt anyone"

"Okay okay" I smiled

I ran off the porch to the waiting limo and sighed. This was part of the 'Deal` we made. I was to be dropped off and brought back by this thing. High school better be worth it. When I got in, my driver Felix introduced himself to me. I don't know what had happened to Demetri, up until now he was my driver. But I smiled in acknowledgement, and began my journey to school.

I remember asking him to drop me off round the corner not wanting to be seen in the limo, he was confused for a moment before it dawned on him why I was asking, he made an exception since it was my first day but warned it wouldn't happen again. It totally would. I waved him off and made my way to the reception. It wasn't all that hard to find since the school was quiet small actually, it was very small. But I didn't care. It wasn't about the size. I noticed I was one of the few people who came early. I walked into the warm office and saw a familiar blonde, with her back to me, standing at the desk.

"Mrs Stanley?" I said unsure, her light brown eyes snapped up to meet my dark chocolate ones.

"Isabella? Is that you? Oh my how you've grown. Hello sweetheart what are you doing here?" her words rushed out quiet quickly

"Hello, and I'm here to um start school, how are you?"

_**Duh**_

"I'm very well darling, come over here and let me give you your paperwork, I thought I saw the name Isabella in here. Didn't know it would be you though! You'll be in the same year as Jessica oh how lovely" She didn't even draw for a breath

"Jessica?" I asked approaching her desk

"Oh how silly of me you were so young when you met her, my daughter" she said grinning with pride

I briefly remembered a shy little girl aged 3, a little shorter than me but with dark blonde curls on her head. I didn't know if it was her but I didn't mention my memory to Mrs Stanley. She talked a little too much and I didn't really want to be late for my first day. She gave me the papers I needed. Which wasn't much. I had to sign a few things, and she gave me a map of the school and my new timetable. I was bubbling with excitement. My alter ego was doing the happy dance in my head. I walked out the reception and waved to Mrs Stanley who wished me luck.

I was out into the hallway with my nose stuck behind my timetable and map. Little school or not it was confusing. Just then I bumped into a hefty chest and dropped everything. I inwardly sighed frustrated, I bent down to pick it all up but it was already gone and being passed back to me. I looked up into grey eyes, they almost looked silver. I was mesmerised. Like an ogling idiot I stood there staring at the handsome blonde in front of me. I let my eyes run all over his body. He was quite tall, actually a lot taller than me. He was nicely built and had almost golden blonde hair combed back. But those eyes, they were... something else. My heart was fluttering like butterfly wings.

"Um do you want your papers then?" he said breaking my trance,

I snapped out of it realising I was in a school hallway and not at the wedding altar.

"Oh sorry um thanks, and sorry for bumping into you and yeah sorry"

I mumbled, it was only then I realised I'd been leaning in as I was watching him, because I straightened up when he spoke.

"You should stop apologising beautiful, your the new girl right? Your name?" he said with a chuckle and wink. I blushed furiously, a stupid trait I'd gotten from my mother.

"Isabella... I mean Bella"

"Which one is it?" he smiled and grabbed my hand to bend down and kiss the back of it. A gentleman.

"Its Isabella but I p-prefer Bella" I stuttered when his lips made contact with my skin. My heart stopped. It seriously did.

"Well mi amore a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, you know your name means beauty right?" He said with a smirk

He was Italian?

"Of course, I'm Italian" I giggled, one blush merging with another.

"Really? Looks like we were meant to be, I'll see you around dolcezza, ciao" He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Ciao" I whispered and then he was gone.

I thought it was a dream, he was just too beautiful and sweet and kind to be real! And he kissed me... still absent minded; I touched my cheek and walked off to class. I suddenly realised I didn't even get his name he really was a mystery... a sexy mystery I was going to discover. I smiled to myself and entered my biology class.

I walked up to the desk and introduced myself to my teacher. His name was Mr Banner and I immediately liked him, especially his subject. He pointed me to the last seat next to a boy who had his head down. He looked oddly familiar. He was blonde...

**Mi amore – my love

**Dolcezza - sweetheart

**AN:**** Hit the Review Button? :D x**


	3. Friends & Enemies

**AN: **** Just as promised he's chapter 2! There's a little drama in paradise for poor little Bella... or should I say Jessica x**

**Chapter 2 – Friends And Enemies**

**BPOV**

I sat down, excited, next to my anonymous gentleman. He looked up at me but his eyes were all wrong... they were a sort of ocean blue. I frowned but quickly stopped myself not wanting to be rude and looked away, blushing again.

"Hey your the new girl right? Isabella?" he said with curiosity,

I nodded "Bella" I immediately corrected him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Newton, Mike Newton" I giggled at his James Bond impersonation.

The rest of our conversation was easy and light, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking of my mystery man. The bell rang waking me up and pulling me back to reality.

Trigonometry was next and I was dreading it I was good at it but didn't mean I enjoyed it, especially because mike as my only friend, wasn't in my lesson with me. But the loner thing didn't last long. When I sat down in any seat, as the teacher said, a little pixie sized girl came in. Was she old enough to be in this class? She hovered near me and I looked downish to meet her gaze. She was beautiful of course, nice cheekbones which were nicely shown off with her short dark cropped hair.

"Are you lost?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible; maybe the teacher was her mum?

"Um no you're in my seat" she laughed, her seat?

"Oh I'm sorry" I said picking my things up and getting up,

"No don't worry stay just budge up a seat" she smiled again

_**Dude how old was she?**_

"My names Alice Cullen, I'm small but yes I'm in this year and class" she said answering my thoughts. I blushed and nodded introducing myself before lesson started. Once again my thoughts were elsewhere until the bell rang indicating it was lunchtime. This was going to horrible, I'd be eating alone. I took my time packing my things and was the last person to be in class.

"Well come on Bella hurry up"

I jumped and looked up at Alice who was standing at the doorway, waving her hands frantically and calling me over. I smiled at her; maybe I wouldn't be eating alone. We made our way down the corridor in a simple conversation. But I just had to ask!

"Alice do you know this guy, um short blonde combed back hair? Grey eyes?" I asked nervously hoping she wouldn't see through my 'playing it cool' act.

"Yeah sure, that's Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale's, captain of the cheer squad's, cousin"

"Oh..." I tried to drop it there; at least I knew his name!

"He's totally hot right? But he's a senior, him, my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, are best friends"

"Who's your brother?"

"That douche bag over there" she pointed to a round table in the cafeteria that I hadn't even noticed we'd walked in. A lot of people were looking at me, some girls giving me dirty looks, some guys winking and whistling, some even straight out saying 'fuck your hot' or 'I'd totally do you'

I saw a table filled with what you would call the popular crew, that's what they looked like anyway. There was a gorgeous bronzed haired boy, his hair in complete disarray; I could see his emerald green eyes from here, his strong jagged jaw and cheekbones to die for. He was simply sex on legs. I looked to his right, and saw jasper and I unintentionally smiled, at that exact moment he looked up and met my gaze and I immediately dropped mine embarrassed that he'd caught me ogling. When I looked again there was a slight smirk on his face but he wasn't looking at me but at bronze boy. On jasper's right was a huge muscle man with dark curls on his head, he looked cuddly and he was practically dying of laughter. On his lap was a beautiful blonde, her hair cascading down her back in loose waves, she had piercing blue eyes. She was hot and had a nice body. Call me a lesbian or whatever. I saw mike too and a girl with brown curls sitting on bronze boy's lap, another on her right with silvery blonde, slick straight hair. Two boys approached the table with a strawberry blonde on their tail and they settled down on the table. While I was staring at this bunch of beauties I hadn't noticed Alice tugging on my sleeve and telling me to hurry.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked glancing one last time at Jasper before being dragged out of the cafeteria.

"We're trying out for Cheerleading!" she squealed

I smiled and agreed; I mean why not, it would give me a chance to meet Rosalie. You know, Jaspers cousin!

"Cheerleaders always date the footballers Bella. Remember that. As you can see Rosalie and Emmett are a perfect example, he's the quarterback, Edward and Jasper are in the team too" she babbled on but I'd picked up on a name,

"Edward?" I asked, I didn't recognise that name.

"Oh Bella where would you be without me... Okay Edward is my brother, you know bronze boy?"

I nodded slightly flushing because she'd used the same nickname as me.

"Jasper, well you know him, and Rosalie is the blonde that was sitting on Emmett's lap, you know the big one?"

I nodded again.

"Mike ...-"

"I know him, met him in biology" I interrupted her,

"Good, now the skank that was on Edwards lap was Jessica Stanley, total bitch stay clear of her, the slut next to her was Lauren again, total bitch."

"Jessica? Whoa I know her"

"Yep well now you don't want to, okay, now the two guys that joined them were Tyler Crowley and Jacob Black"

"Jacob Black yeah I know him too, I don't remember very well but he's a nice person right?"

"Yeah totally but he's moving out to La Push and yeah Tyler is cool too, the blonde that was behind them is Tanya, she's really nice so don't worry about her"

"Thanks for that Alice it's nice to know everyone by name at least"

"Don't worry about it, I have a feeling me and you are going to be great friends" she smiled, my heart warmed at that. I really liked Alice.

"Now get a move on or Rose will beat us to there"

I nodded and we ran the rest of the way to the gym, Alice gave me a spare cheerleading outfit, apparently we had to tryout in them too so they could see how we looked in them. Why did that matter? I had no idea. We got changed and went out into the sports hall. There were a couple other girls and some boys sitting in the bleachers whistling and watching us.

Me and Alice started to stretch, I touched my toes and did the splits to prepare my legs for what I was about to do. Lucky for me I was flexible.

"Do your thing Bella!" I heard someone yell, shocked I looked up at the bleachers and saw Jasper grinning at me, and I blushed and got to my feet just as Rosalie walked in.

"Hey juniors, I see you've heard about our open places, some of our seniors left so this is your chance, don't fuck it up. No pressure" she smiled sort of evilly, I gulped.

"Don't worry Bella" Alice whispered,

Rosalie sat down behind a desk with a sheet of paper. Probably with our names on them.

"First up Alice Cullen" she said loudly

"Come on lil sis" I heard, presumably her brother, shout

The music blasted into the hall loudly I didn't recognise the song but it was catchy. Alice started off with a couple of arm movements and then did a straddle jump straight in the air. She did a cartwheel, landed on her feet before quickly doing a back flip and landing in the splits position with her fist in the air.

Rosalie clapped along with the people in the bleachers.

"Impressive, you could be one of our flyers since your so light on your feet, your in" Rosalie grinned at Alice and winked.

It continued like this for another 15minutes, names would be called out and people would do their routine, either out or in. Finally it was my turn and I was kind of nervous.

"Isabella swan?" Rosalie called out.

I stepped forward and raised my hand, she smiled and pressed play and the music started up.

I started with my both my fists in the air and brought my leg straight up to join them, something I got from karate. I grabbed my foot with both hands and twisted round facing the left sort of like a 'p' shape. I was on one foot, I dropped my other foot and did a backwards cartwheel added with a back flip, I stopped, doing a few arm movements then did a one handed cartwheel then forward flip and landed in the splits, one fist in the air similar to Alice. Everything was quiet for about 5seconds after Rosalie stopped the music, Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Rosalie was gaping and the bleachers were silent. I stood up nervously.

"Definitely in without a doubt" I heard her murmur I smiled and walked over to Alice, who pulled me into a hug. That's when the people in the bleachers started cheering.

"See Rosalie? She's my best friend and she approves of you! Meaning your definitely going to be my best friend too in no time at all" she whisper-shouted in my ear. I smiled and released her. We both cart wheeled out of the gym hall laughing all the way. I was ecstatic. My day was going perfectly! We quickly changed and headed to our next lesson since lunch was over. I had history and Alice had gym. The lesson dragged on for a while but we finally had a free period. I was making my way over to my locker and saw Alice waiting for me.

"Alice!" I yelled over the loud chatter, once she saw me she smiled, and met me halfway.

"Let me introduce you to my friends" she was practically bouncing up and down and before I could respond, led me over to the smoking area. Typical hang out spot obviously. Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica and Lauren were there standing around talking. They all looked our way when they saw us approaching.

"Everyone meet Bella" Alice smiled obviously happy

"Hi Bella those moves were amazing, do you do choreography by any chance? Oh and call me Rose" Rosalie smiled politely at me,

"Um sometimes yeah I do, Rose" I said emphasizing her name.

"We'll talk later" she winked at me,

"I'm Edward nice to meet you" I looked over to bronze boy and smiled at him

"You too" I nodded in acknowledgment,

"I'm Emmett and unlike these formal fuckers I want a hug!" he grinned widely before picking me up in a bear hug, cutting off my air supply and swinging me around.

"Put her down Em" I heard Rose; he chuckled and put me down.

"Hahaha best hug ever" I said humouring him,

"I'm Jasper, but you can call me Jaz" My eyes darted over to Jasper he licked his lips, my eyes darted to his mouth and back to his eyes.

"So you finally tell me your name huh?" I said raising one brow,

"Well I thought I'd give you something to think about" he replied

Cocky bastard, it's like he knew I'd obsess over him. The others looked completely baffled about our exchange. We laughed together and Jasper said,

"Long story" effectively ending that conversation.

I of course noticed Jessica and Lauren whispering and giving me the stink eye but I pretended to be oblivious about it.

"Hey Jess" I smiled at her, she nodded back

"You know each other?" Rose asked,

"Yeah from our childhood" I replied

"Not even, I only met her once at her _dead_ parents will reading." she said it with such venom in her voice; I flinched before what she said dawned on me. Everyone went quiet.

"Excuse me?" I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes trying to stay under control.

"That's fucked up Jess" I heard Edward murmur

_**I will not hit her, I will not pull her hair, I will not hit her**_

"You heard her, so don't act like you didn't, you expect her to repeat herself?" Lauren sniped in.

"Shut the fuck up Lauren, I don't know who you are or what I could have possibly done to you, but you might want to watch how you speak to me if you want to keep that _pretty_ little head of yours intact, better yet why don't you go back to where you came from; Jessica's ass" I spat out angrily, my eyes still closed.

How dare they! How dare she, Jessica?

Innocent baby fucking Jessica? And her lil bitch tart? What did I ever do to them?

I only met them both officially today. I heard Jessica's loud gasp and a couple of sniggers.

"You bitch! Look you just got here so stop acting like you run the place, none of us here like you so why don't you just go away"

I was about snap back at her before I heard a scoff, I slowly opened my eyes, and I could already feel the change of colour to black because of my rage. My arms were shaking and my eyesight was a bit shaky too.

"Look Jessica don't speak for us okay? I like Bella and I'm pretty sure everyone here does too except you for whatever reason, she hasn't done anything wrong, regardless, don't disrespect Bella's parents like that or her matter of fact"

"Edward? You not going to back me up? I thought I was your girl?" Jessica almost begged,

Everyone looked at Edward and started laughing, Alice was in hysterics, I was confused for a moment until he spoke,

"My girl? Jessica please you were nothing but a quick fuck, and you know I never have a girl, its not my fault your addicted to my dick and you need to chill the fuck out what did Bella do to you?" He laughed again,

My jaw dropped but I quickly recovered when he asked her the question

Everyone was agreeing with him, they all had my back and they had just met me. It was a nice feeling.

"A quick fuck? Seriously Edward talk about fucking immature you know you want me and I don't like Bella for my own reasons" Jessica tried to sound sexy but failed miserably

_What reasons?_

"Well keep those reasons to yourself we don't want to hear them, so you either shut the fuck up of your off the squad kapeesh?" Rose snapped at her

"Oh and Bella I've been meaning to ask, since I would love for you to be the choreographer, how would you like to be co-captain? And Alice can be your co-captain" Rose finished smiling at me

"That would be great Rose" Alice spoke, and I nodded smiling politely at her before mouthing 'Thank you' at her.

"WTF Rose that's my position and you're giving it to a fucking widow or orphan... whatever you want to call it! Don't piss me off" Jessica was furious, but her anger was mild compared to mine.

I saw nothing but red and before I knew it, I was right in front of her towering over her.

"Call me that one more time" I snapped viciously, somewhere I could feel Alice trying to hold me back, but I was far, far gone.

"Orphan" Jessica whispered, taunting me. I quickly slipped off one of my heels flicking it in the air with my foot and catching it; I grabbed it like a baseball back and pressed the small button concealed at the bottom of the shoe. A blade flicked out of the heel. Only I knew it was there, I grabbed her throat and she was up against the wall within seconds. I covered what I was doing with my shoe with my body so no one could see what I was doing from behind. Only Jess could see the blade. I held it in place against her temple

"Listen you ungrateful little bitch. Don't. Fucking. Underestimate me. Your lucky this place is filled with high school kids who would be bystanders and witnesses for your death, your also lucky you have Lauren with you who at the moment is trying to sneak up behind me and stab me with a pen" I was aware of my surroundings the minute I attacked Jessica, I didn't need to look back I felt Lauren's presence. I also knew Alice just grabbed Lauren and was holding her back making sure she didn't interfere.

"But your unlucky in two places _Jess_, one I have more people with me who would be willing to take my side as witnesses and say you attacked me first and get you kicked out before you can even say 'shit' two, you have 2 fucking years left and your stuck with me, deal with it. If you look at me, speak to me or even fucking touch me, I'll break your fingers off and keep them as souvenirs. Got it?" she was terrified and helpless, she didn't respond at first so I dug in the blade a little making her jump. She quickly nodded. I quickly tapped the concealed button, the blade snapping back into place with a firm _click._ I dropped it onto the floor and slipped it back on still keeping my grasp strong and firm around her. There were tears welling up in her eyes, and she was going pink in the face. I was blocking off her air supply and oesophagus making it impossible to breathe or swallow. I felt a warm arm on my forearm.

"Let her go Bella, She's not worth it" Jasper's voice was calming. I immediately let go, Jessica staggered off to Lauren and started to walk away but not before turning back and screaming,

"You fucking psycho!" I stepped forward in pursuit but Jasper held me back.

Jessica disappeared around the corner. I jinxed myself! Remember how I said my day was going great? Scratch that.

"Bella? Are you okay babe?" Alice was at my side a concerned look on her face.

"Fuck Bella you a ninja or something?" Emmett murmured, I chuckled darkly and responded to Alice's question.

"I'm fine." I quickly broke out of Jaspers hold and stormed off in the direction of the toilets. Once inside a cubicle, I took out my phone and texted my uncle.

_Al_

_Bad day, want to come home _

_Please pick me up_

_Bells x_

His reply was instantaneous,

_Bells,_

_On my way, you going to want_

_to tell me what happened?_

_Al x_

I sighed and typed a quick reply,

_Al_

_Later_

_Bells x_

I made my way out of the cubicle, and looked at myself in the mirror, I was on the brink of tears, but I was going to have to hold it back until I could cry it all out tonight. I re-applied my lipstick and left the toilets. I crept past the front office, across the parking lot and almost made it to the gates when I heard,

"Miss swan where do you think your going?"

_**SHIT!**_

I turned around to face Principle Green, I was thinking of an excuse when Uncle Alec's car came round the corner.

"Bella I'm here how are you feeling" he said stepping out of the car, I was confused for a moment and then realized what he was up to and played along

"Horrible Al take me home please" I said playing it up a bit.

"Miss Swan are you not feeling well?"

I turned to face my Principle,

"No sir, the nurses phoned home for me"

"Okay well, get well soon Miss, off you go"

I smiled weakly and climbed into my uncle's car; he strapped himself in and drove me home. The ride was silent but my mind wasn't.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Alec asked

"Not now Al... just not now" I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

If it wasn't for Jasper I probably wouldn't have let go of Jessica. Oh man, I don't think I can handle another minute of Forks high and it was just one day. But tomorrow was just around the corner.

_**Fuck My LIFE!**_

**AN: ****What do you guys think?**

**Next Week: Bella talks about getting to know jasper and a little of Edward too, also we get to see a little of jaspers POV (:**

**Your probably wondering how Edwards fits into this but don't worry he will be in this story, just not immediately x**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwww :D x**


	4. Unpleasant

**AN: ****I know, I know I'm a little late with the update but I seriously needed a break and to figure out chapter. It's a little short but for good reasons! You'll hopefully have chapter 4 by tomorrow (:**

**But for now enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Unpleasant**

**JPOV**

_School_

I woke up grumpy, rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

_It's too bright!_

My alarm went off,

"Fuck off" I groaned, the little shit kept ringing!

"Jaz wake up darling" my mum said walking in,

"No" I said back and pulled the duvet over my head,

"Come on sweetheart"

I didn't respond,

"I made waffles?" she cooed

I jumped up and kissed her on the cheek,

"I'm going to shower first; I'll be down in 10minutes"

She chuckled and cleaned my room up a bit while I walked into the bathroom. I showered real quick and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

I followed the mouth-watering scent of breakfast into the kitchen, there were hot waffles on my plate just calling to me.

I sat down and wolfed it down my throat burning myself in the process,

"Sweetheart that poor girl who's parents were murdered is starting your school today, please be nice to her, her mother was a dear friend"

I looked up confused,

"You mean the swans?"

"Yes, their daughter"

"Oh okay, I'll try to help her out" I kissed her cheek again and waved bye before jumping into my Volvo. Me, Emmett and Edward had the same one, we were like a gang it was quite funny when all our cars were parked near each other and people looked around uncomfortable, anticipating teenagers with guns to jump out. I got to school five minutes later and looked around for the fags that were my best friends, I saw Alice, she smiled at me and I smiled back. When the bell rang and Eddie and Em hadn't turned up I decided to just leave.

I walked down the hall to my locker and the saw the sexiest feet. Yes I said feet. She was wearing high, high heels, they were higher than high. My eyes travelled up slowly taking in the skinny jeans clinging to her legs like second skin, I could see every curve, I noticed how the silky top she was wearing brushed at her skin softly. The top two buttons were undone and you could see a bit of her cleavage. There was super straight hair hanging over her shoulders it was a nice shade of red and brown. My eyes finally fell on her face she was stunning. Nice big doe brown eyes simple features but they looked beautiful on her high cheekbones and I could barely even see since her face was stuck behind a piece of paper. I just had to get to know this girl. How had I not have noticed her?

I walked straight into her path and suddenly realized she was the new girl!

She bumped straight into me and dropped her stuff I handed it back and asked her name, it was Bella, and I even charmed her a little bit. I purposefully didn't say my name and left before she could ask. I really couldn't get her out of my head. I saw her at lunch and I caught her watching me and boy it felt good.

I saw her again kicking butt at the cheerleading tryouts and she could do the fucking splits! After that I had to cross my legs just to hide my obvious erection.

When it was our free period I finally met her properly. She was pretty shy which made her so fucking cute, God I _wanted _her. I'd never felt this way about a girl before. Things took an ugly turn when jezzy Jessica opened her big trap and mentioned Bella's parents. Bella was obviously furious and was trying to stay under control. But she lost it when Jessica called her the O word. I was too scared to think the word just in case Bella could read minds. I mean I wouldn't be fucking surprised she was a like a frigging ninja. I slipped my arms around her waist before she could follow Jessica and kill her. It felt good and I didn't want to let go, but she broke free and stormed away and I missed her already.

I prayed she'd come school the next day and thankfully she did but I didn't see her all through the day at break, lunch or free period. For what reason? I had no clue.

It was at free period we were all wondering what happened to her. And Edward was missing too. It was suspicious shit.

A bright red-headed girl walked up to us, I recognised her immediately. Vicki AKA Victoria.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jamie?" she asked

Jamie or James whichever you preferred was a really fucking freak; I didn't like him at all.

"No sorry" Rosalie replied barely glancing at her. Vicki walked off frustrated.

"So Jaz how's your girl?" Em waggled his brows at me.

"My girl?" I asked confused,

"You know, Bella, we both know you're whipped" Rosalie laughed,

"You better ask her out soon, and treat her fucking well" Rosalie was suddenly serious

I blushed a little,

"Who says I like her?" I said

They both arched their brows at me and then laughed, just then Alice sat down next to us.

"Hey Al have you seen Bella?" Rose asked,

"No but she's had detention all day"

"What why?" I asked concerned,

"No idea we'll have to ask her after school" we all nodded in agreement.

We went to our last lessons, and they flew by and before we knew it, we were all standing around Alice's bright yellow Porsche waiting for Bella. Edward met us outside and said he had detention for not doing an essay after having 3weeks to do it. We laughed at his stupidity and kept waiting for Bella. When 25minutes past and people were starting to leave, Edward said he had to go home and to text him, if anything happened to Bella, another 5mintues Alice, Em and Rose had to leave too, so I said I'd wait for her and told them not to worry.

After a while I started fucking panicking I mean where was she! I walked around the school grounds and wondered if maybe she left through the back. I ran towards the fire exit that lead to the back of the school, I looked around and saw nothing but skips and trash bags, I was just about to leave when I heard something. Someone was shouting.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that"

I furrowed my brows and followed the shouting to an alley way linked to the school.

The sight stopped my heart and I couldn't breathe properly

_Bella..._

**AN: ****Oooo so what do you think happened to Bella? What upset jasper so much? You'll have to wait and see (:**

**Next Time – Its back to BPOV and we find out what happened to her that day ...**

**REVIEW :D It'll really make my day x**


	5. Close Call

**AN:**** Okay so I thought I could update everyday because of my break... I was mistaken. So from now on I'll be updating every Saturday. I realised I really can't rush this story because things have to go in a certain order and you obviously want a well written story so rushing it won't help **

**Disclaimer:**** All the characters belong to Stephanie I only own the story line and any original characters**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 4 – Close Call**

**BPOV**

_Tuesday meaning ... school_

**BRINNGGGGG!**

_There goes my alarm..._

**Knock Knock,**

_Here comes Alec..._

"Bella its time to get up, or are you not going today?"

_Did I want to go school today?_

"I don't know yet Al"

_Maybe I should stay home,_

"Shall I make Stephan make you breakfast anyway?"

"Sure"

I heard his retreating footsteps go down the stairs; I took a deep breath and held it in before exhaling in one big gust.

_Did I really want to see Jess today?_

_I could stay home or go to the gym..._

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed; I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.

_Who am I kidding I have to go to school I can't give Jess the satisfaction_

I slowly rubbed at my eyes and got up towards the shower, decision made.

"You know...you still haven't told me what happened yesterday Bells"

I sighed,

"Jessica Stanley called me an orphan so I strangled her" I said quickly hoping he wouldn't understand,

"You did WHAT?" he totally understood,

"Isabella I thought I told you not to hurt anyone"

"I didn't hurt her, there's not a damn scratch on her okay! Fucking hell why is everyone else so fucking worried about ME hurting other people when I'm the one that's hurt! I'm the one with the deep scratches and scars that will never heal!"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off,

"So for once why don't you tell other people not to fucking hurt me?"

I got off the stool at the counter and thanked Stephan for the breakfast and ran upstairs to get changed before Alec could say another word. By the time I reached my room, I leaned against the door, and noticed the tears were running freely.

_Don't cry! Don't ever fucking cry...that's weak behaviour Isabella!_

I inhaled sharply and wiped my tears, this was going to be a long day.

I walked into my closet and grabbed the first items I touched, my dark grey Armani skinny jeans, my black Armani blouse and my leather jacket. I chose my most lethal custom made shoes. Heeled, knee high boots, with a compartment for my knife. I quickly got dressed and straightened my hair, I brushed my teeth and put on a little make up, I was good to go. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I walked straight past my uncle without a backwards glance and jumped into the waiting limo. I realized I was running late and told him to step on it. I got to school with 5minutes to spare. I ran past the gates into school and to my locker, grabbed my biology book and shoved my bag in. In my haste I dropped my textbook and bent down to retrieve it yet again I was too slow.

I looked up into dark blue eyes, they looked almost deceiving. I didn't recognise the boy but I smiled anyway. He was looking at me in an odd way, almost in awe but also with..._desire._ He had dirty blonde hair and was built almost as big as Emmett but not quite.

"Your smile is lovely" he said

I smiled again, closed my locker and reached for my book, he unwillingly passed it back.

"You're Isabella right?"

"Bella" I corrected him, we both started walking, me towards biology and him... not so sure.

"I'm James"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled politely,

"How bout' we get to know each other" he said licking his lips and leaning into my personal space, I leaned back and scoffed,

"Sorry not interested" I said, purposefully striding away,

He grabbed my wrist roughly, and yanked me back,

"Let go" I threatened,

"You think you're too good for me huh? You little bitch I've got girls sucking my dick every day"

I smiled devilishly, and swiftly brought up my right knee, effectively hitting him in the groin, he let go and fell backwards clutching at his little itsy bitsy dick,

"Well not today"

I strode away again ignoring his threats and curses.

_I should have gone to the gym._

I was walking towards Biology when I heard someone faintly calling my name, I focused my ears and realised it was coming from the intercom,

"Can Isabella Swan please go to principle Green's office immediately" Mrs Stanley said in a soft voice,

_Shit! Did they found out about Jessica?_

I stopped in my tracks and went back the opposite way towards the reception. Once I got there Mrs Stanley smiled at me briefly before ushering me forward, she picked up the flap of the desk allowing me to walk through. We walked straight to the back of the reception past all the shelves of files and books and there was a door waiting on the other side. She knocked on it,

"Come in" was the only response we got,

She nodded towards the door then walked away, I gulped and slowly peered inside the room,

"Ah Isabella do come in" he smiled politely, Mr green was a scrawny balding man but he had a glare you did not want to meet.

I took in my surrounding, everything was very flashy, there was a table right in the centre surrounded by black leather chairs, he was sitting in one and he gestured to the one across him. I sat down, his office was practically a library with all the books he had.

"Miss Swan do you know why you're here?" well no beating around the bush then huh

"No sir" I replied,

"Let me try to refresh your memory, you went home yesterday due to not feeling well yes?"

I nodded not willing to open my mouth,

"You said the nurses phoned home for you?"

"No sir I texted my uncle" he nodded thoughtfully

"Isabella were you lying to me?"

I took a deep breath then nodded once,

"May I ask why?"

"I was having a bad day sir, I texted my uncle and told him to pick me up"

"Did your uncle play along with the lie?"

"No sir he didn't know"

"Okay, well Isabella I have no other choice, you will have detention with Mrs Richardson all day in block 6 classroom D"

"Oh no sir please cant I just get a warning?"

"Sorry Isabella but what you did yesterday was unacceptable"

"Can I at least go cheerleading practise?"

"Isabella you will have detention all day meaning no lessons or free time, you'd better make it there before the beginning of break, you have 2 minutes, if Mrs Richardson asks why you are late, let her know you were speaking with me"

I sighed and nodded, he dismissed me and I made my way to detention.

_Definitely should have gone Gym._

I was running to detention, I didn't want to be late or that would be extra detention and I just wanted to go home ASAP after today. I saw Alice but couldn't stop to make small talk so I quickly shouted

"Detention" over my shoulder,

"How long and you coming to practise?" She yelled back,

"All day and I can't" I was turning a corner when I heard a faint,

"What did you do?" but I couldn't respond.

I made it when the bell just rang,

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Swan" Mrs Richardson said sarcastically, Mrs Richardson was pretty, she had long blonde fair hair and hazel eyes but she was kind of old and had a bitchy look about her.

I blushed and sat down at the furthest vacant seat at the back of the class. I looked to my left and saw Edward. What was he doing here?

He quirked a brow at me and then swiftly picked a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something down. He slyly slid over to me; I took the piece of paper from him and read:

Why Miss Swan, What Are You Doing Here?

His handwriting was beautiful and to think he quickly jotted this down so quickly yet flawlessly,

I quickly replied,

Lied to the headmaster, note to self: the headmaster knows everything. Why are you here Mr Cullen?

I winced at my hideous handwriting but passed the note back anyway, he scanned it quickly and looked over amused; he again passed the note back,

I Didn't Hand In An Assignment After Having 3 Weeks To Do It, My Excuse? I Didn't Have Enough Time.

I arched a brow at him and sniggered,

"Miss Swan, do you find something funny in this classroom?"

I jumped at Mrs Richardson's piercing voice,

"No miss"

"Perhaps I'm funny looking?"

"No miss" I repeated,

"Or is it the quiet class that's making you uncomfortable?"

I looked around and saw at least 17 pair's of eyes watching me with amusement,

"No miss"

"Are you a robot Miss Swan?"

I tried to think of another way to respond but came up short,

"No miss" I gritted my teeth,

Cussing her out wasn't going to get me anywhere,

"Well then I suggest you and Mr Cullen stop talking or I will separate you understood?"

"Yes miss"

I looked back at Edward again and he was trying very hard not to laugh at my scowling face. I lay my head down on the table and waited for this day to be over. My arm was dangling over the desk and I turned my head to face Edward, my head still resting on my other arm, he mimicked me and we lay there having a staring competition. He won 3 of the 5 times.

The 6th time was a little different though, his eyes suddenly became intense, they were burning with an unknown fire in them, and I started to squirm a little but kept my eyes firmly fixed on his. I fidgeted again and this time the back of my hand brushed past his and we both gasped. But no one else seemed to notice, we were in our own little bubble. I stared into the depths of his emerald eyes and felt as if I was looking into his soul. He suddenly hooked his pinkie finger with mine. The contact sent tingles up my arm. My eyes started to droop and before I knew it everything was black.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Edwards calm sleeping face; he looked so innocent with his pink plump lips forming a little 'o' they looked so kissable. I looked down and noticed our fingers were still hooked; I suddenly remembered Jasper and immediately withdrew my hand as gently as I could without waking him. Jasper was so good to me; he was a gentleman and hadn't tried anything yet. When was he going to ask me out! But that was besides the point, Edward was bad, even though I knew that deep inside he was a good person, but I just didn't think he was for me I mean I saw how he humiliated Jessica, even though she deserved it, he called her a 'Quick fuck' I just couldn't be with someone like him. Not now, not when I had an opportunity to be with someone like jasper. I quickly glanced at my watch and saw there was only ten minutes left until the end of the day. I slept for quiet a while. I sat up and slouched down in my seat with my eyes closed just begging for the bell to ring.

I looked at my watch again, less than five minutes left and Edward was still sleeping.

"Edward" I whispered,

He didn't respond,

"Edward!" I said a little sharper; He stirred a little but still nothing.

"Edward wake up" I sat tapping his hand quickly and ignoring the sensation it gave me.

He stirred and then slowly opened his eyes, he locked eyes with mine and smiled,

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice a little husky. The bell rang and I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles.

"Time to go home" I said with a polite smile, He stood up too and stretched, his black shirt riding up a little, I got a glimpse of very toned abs and a deep V indented from hips going downwards.

"Let's go" He said,

We made our way out of the class and walked down the corridor in an awkward silence.

"Bella" Edward spoke finally unable to stand the silence,

"Yes?"

"When we touched... Did you... Did you feel it?" He asked hesitantly

I took a deep breath,

"No" I said lying through my teeth,

"Don't Lie"

_Just tell the truth Bella, then tell him you want to be with Jasper, Its better than lying! _My rational voice spoke

_**Shut up!**_ My bitch voice replied

My inner voices argued,

_**What do you want me to say?**_

_Just the truth..._

_**Oh that when he touched me I wanted to fuck him senseless right there in front of the entire class without a care of who was watching? Yeah that just genius **_

My bitch had a point, I looked over at Edward and noticed a strange look on his face, he grabbed me by the wrist gently and pulled me over to a wall he pressed himself into me and I felt his raging hard on, on my stomach, I gasped.

"Don't lie Isabella I know you felt it" his voice was low and oh so sexy

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward" I tried very hard not to look at his lips but failed miserably. I found myself looking back and forth from his lips to his eyes which were very intense.

He leaned down and softly kissed my neck,

"What do you feel now" he whispered against the wet spot he created with his lips, I shuddered a little and moaned, my body was totally ignoring me,

"Stop... Please" I pleaded knowing it was my only way out,

He leaned back and looked me in the eye.

"One day Bella you'll be mine and until then I'll be the best friend you need... until then Bella" he placed a soft yet sensual kiss on my lips. He eased up off me,

"See you tomorrow Edward" I swiftly walked away from him, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

I examined my face in the mirror, I looked so tired yet there was excitement in my eyes, damn you Edward! I splashed water on my face and walked out. I started walking down the corridor and turned left expecting to see the lockers and the exit to the parking lot but it was a dead end, there was just a fire escape in front of me, where's my map when I need it. I turned back round trying to think of a way out when I felt a hand wrap round my mouth, silencing me, an arm wrapped round my waist pulling me back, I struggled but the grip was tight. I felt the air shift and knew I was outside.

I was so stupid; I should have been able to sense my surroundings! That's what all my training was for.

They roughly pushed me up against a wall and I found myself looking into dark blue eyes.

_James_

"Don't scream or I'll hurt you and I don't want to"

I nodded, and he released my mouth,

"What the fuck do you want" I spat out at him,

"I want a lot of things" he said leaning in and licking my neck, it was repulsing. Completely different to how Edward made me feel. Shit what do I do he's going to rape me I just know it.

_Stop, don't panic, just analyse the situation, there must be a way out! Keep him talking and think! You were trained for this. _

I calmed myself down and closed my eyes. Okay, he had my hands above my head, I needed to find away to get my hands free and everything will be fine. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a thin alleyway so the next thing I needed to do was find a way out.

I smiled flirtatiously at him,

"I'll do whatever you want, but you're going to have to let go of my hands"

"I don't trust you not to try anything" he replied watching me curiously, probably wondering what changed my demeanour. I swallowed back the bile that was crawling up my throat and leaned forward biting his bottom lip seductively.

"How are we going to get anywhere if you don't trust me" I made my voice low and husky,

He smiled triumphantly,

"Fuck you're hot" he said immediately letting go of my arms and roughly grabbing my face and kissing me, I kissed him back as convincingly as I could and let my hands travel over his chest and pressed myself tightly against him, he groaned in my mouth. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I almost gagged at the feel of it. I achieved my goal though. The positions had changed. He was against the wall now and slowly oh so very slowly I positioned my knee between his thighs. He hadn't noticed what I was trying to do so with as much power as possible and I brought my knee up and hit him in the dick again. He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain,

"You bitch!" I turned to run out of the alleyway when he grabbed my ankle and brought me crashing to the ground. I dug my nails into the ground as he dragged me back trying to hold onto something. I turned onto my side and kicked him in the face with my free leg.

"Arghhh" he cried out again,

I staggered and stood up and swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that" he said coughing slightly

I turned around again he grabbed my legs and I fell backwards, my head connecting with the wall. That was messy fighting. Everything I'd learnt over the past 10 years went straight out the window. I was blacking out slowly; I saw James stand up towering over me and he punched me in the jaw.

"Bella!"

I heard a different voice shout, Edward? No Jasper?

Everything went black...

**AN: ****Thank you all for putting me and this story on your alerts but I really would love a review not than I'm not grateful for the alerts and if you can't review or don't want to please please request my story to someone else :D **

**Hit the special button below (: x**


	6. Nightmares

**AN:**** Okay go easy on me guys! I know I missed two deadlines right? My bad x_x its a huge struggle to balance my education and this book at the same time but I'm definitely not going to put this on hold! I will try my best to update every weekend and to pay you guys back I'll update two on Saturday because I owe all you wonderful readers!**

**Diclaimer:**** Stephanie's the money maker! I just own the storyline and original characters!**

**ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 5 – Nightmares**

**BPOV**

"_Jaz I don't get it, what would James want from Bella, they haven't even met before"_

"_I don't know Ed I really don't I'm just glad I found her when I did"_

"_That PRICK just watch when I catch him"_

"_Em calm down, I'm first, when I get my hands on that slimy fucker..."_

"_Fuck off Rose I get the first punch"_

"_Alice this is a hospital stop, plus I already took care of him"_

"_Listen, if you lot are going to keep that up you're going to wake her up, so either be quiet or leave"_

"_Sorry dad"_

I felt cold, really cold. I couldn't feel my fingers; I tried to wiggle them but nothing. I tried my toes, again no result. What happened? My eyelids felt heavy, very heavy. I could thankfully hear clearly,

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose and Dad, who was Dad?_

_What happened? Where was I? What was going on?_

I tried, and failed to open my eyes,

"Shush she's waking up"

"See what did I say? Tut" It was a soft beautiful voice, music to my ears, almost like Edwards voice.

I shifted my body a little and a sharp pain shot through me, from head to toe. I whimpered.

"Bella, tesoro can you hear me?" I didn't recognise the person's voice.

"If you can I need you to squeeze my hand" a warm hand slipped into mine but I couldn't respond! It was the most frustrating thing ever!

A minute passed as I struggled to control my body,

"Never mind then she must still be unconscious"

"No dad, try something else" Edward?

"Hmm... Bella try opening your eyes, If not, try to move again"

I tried my eyes first; I got them open the littlest bit just a crack and then closed them again from exhaustion. I shifted again and bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming.

"Yes she's awake but she can't move she's in too much pain, if only I had those results... wait one moment I'll be right back" I heard the door open and shut, a small cold breeze whispered at my skin. I sighed in contentment. It was really hot in here. Even though I couldn't feel myself it was still hot.

"I think she's hot, I'm gonna open a window" Edward said a little unsure,

"Yeah you're right" Rosalie agreed,

I smiled, or tried to.

"Okay her results are back and about time" the door opened, and the soft melodic voice spoke again.

"I've gone over her CT Scan –"

"Dumb it down dad"

He chuckled, "Right"

"Well I've gone over her scan that tells me if anything's wrong with her internal organs, they seem fine, she hit her head pretty hard and most likely got a concussion, her leg is fractured and her ankle is swollen as shown on the x-ray, her back is heavily bruised so it's going to hurt for a while" he spoke solemnly

There was silence in the room. This was horrible man I won't be able to cheerlead!

"But that's only the short term damage... Long term, she's going to be in shock"

"How can you be so sure" Emmett asked

"So your telling me it's a casual thing to almost be sexually assaulted behind your school, one of the places your meant to feel safe, is that an everyday thing Emmett?"

I winced at his choice of words and instantly regretted it as another piercing pain stabbed through me.

"Sorry Carlisle"

"Don't worry Emmett, you guys just need to take care of her for a while, she's going to refuse, and she's a strong person I know that but she's going to need you guys no matter how much she denies it"

"We know dad and we'll be there for her, one question... why do you speak as if you know her?" Alice spoke after what seemed like a long time.

"I um speak about all my patients like that, anyway, for now let her rest, she seems exhausted"

"We don't want to leave her" Rosalie said firmly,

Carlisle sighed, "Fine but no noise"

"Okay" Alice said softly, and that's when it finally hit me, he was their father! Carlisle Cullen! He was a doctor? It made so much sense

It warmed my heart that they all stayed with me; they tried to talk to me.

"Bella its Al wake up, I just wanna hug you then I'll let you sleep... Promise" her voice broke at the end, she started sobbing

My heart broke, I wanted to jump up and hug her tight and just not let go. I just felt so helpless!

"Shuuushh Alice don't cry or I'll start... Bella please just open your eyes and say your okay" Rosalie said with so much sincerity it was the first time she ever said something so sweet.

"Come on Izzy! Don't you want a hug from your pal Emmett?"

"I don't think she'd survive that Em" Edward chuckled softly and they all joined in.

"She'll be okay I know that" Jasper said softly,

"I wonder what happened though, I mean James is strange we all know that but I don't think he'd attack her not without a reason"

"Are you trying to justify what he did Em? Are you saying Bella provoked him into trying to rape her?"

"That's not what I meant Jaz and you know it"

"I know sorry but it's just no reason, no matter what she did could justify what he did"

No one spoke. I wish I could speak but I don't think I would be able to repeat what happened, I barely remembered.

"I hope she wakes up that's all"

After that I dozed off again and the darkness welcomed me...

"_Let go"_

"_You think you're too good for me huh? You little bitch I've got girls sucking my dick everyday"_

"_I'm not other girls"_

"_You sure? Hahahah" _

_Everything shifted I was in front of James in an alleyway, kneeling, he had his pants unzipped and he pushed my head forward,_

"_Please stop"_

_He ignored me..._

_Everything shifted again, I was wrestling with James he was on the floor bleeding I was crawling away, and he dragged me back..._

"_No please someone help!"_

I gasped and my eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. A dream... that's all but ... Did I? I didn't do it did I? I couldn't have...

"_I'm just glad I found her when I did"_ Jaspers voice floated back to me, what did that mean?

ARGH! This was so annoying

I sighed and let out a frustrated whimper,

"Bella?" Jasper spoke unsure

I tried to turn my head,

"Ahh" I cried painfully

"She's awake, guys wake up" Jasper said excitedly

"Huh? Bella you're up?" Emmet spoke tiredly

"She's awake? Oh my gosh Rosalie, Edward wake up"

"Hmmm?" They rubbed their eyes lazily

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"No" my voice was rough and scratchy since I hadn't spoken in a while,

"Water" I practically whispered,

"Sure one second" Jasper jumped up and out of the room,

"You're really awake" Edward mumbled,

"It's good to see you're okay Bella" he smiled,

"Thank you" my voice cracked I looked around as much as I could without moving my head, I was in what looked like a private hospital room but I couldn't see much they were sleeping with their heads resting along the edge of my bed in a row, it was something out of a cartoon, something suddenly occurred to me,

"Hey what day is it" I asked wincing and ignoring the pain in my throat,

"Try not to talk Bella; we'll fill you in just wait for Jasper" Rosalie smoothed my hair down.

We sat in silence, quiet an uncomfortable one in my case; they all just sat staring at me...

"Guys your freaking her out" Saved by Jasper,

He passed me the cup of water and I greedily sucked it down.

"Is someone going to explain?" my voice sounded a lot clearer...

"What do you remember Bella" Edward asked,

"At first I didn't remember much but I had a dream...I um I think James attacked me, I don't remember details. Just small things like him pulling me by my ankle and stuff and I think I um sucked his..." I trailed off,

"You didn't Bella" Alice assured me,

"But..."

"Bella trust me you didn't, don't ask how I know, just don't worry about that"

I sighed with relief,

"So what did happen?" I asked curiously,

They all turned to look at Jasper,

"Well I wasn't there for all of it, I turned up at the end, I just saw James in front of you slapping you trying to wake you up but you were unconscious, I jumped him and knocked him the fuck out... he's missing a tooth, I picked you up and got you here ASAP. I called the others when I got here, Edward and Alice's father is a doctor so everything else was simple"

I quickly processed the information,

"So what day is it?"

"James attacked you on Tuesday and its Thursday now, You've been out cold for two days Bella"

I quickly ran over everything I'd just discovered, now what?

"So what happens now?" I asked,

"Well your going to have to wait until our well enough to be discharged, I'm going to go get Carlisle" Jasper left the room again,

Just moments later he walked back in with a handsome man on his tail, he was blonde and had shining green eyes, he looked young but had this wisdom in his eyes. He was definitely Edward and Alice's father. But Alice hadn't inherited his gorgeous eyes.

"Isabella your up, tell me how do you feel?" I recognised his voice from earlier,

"_Bella, tesoro can you hear me?"_

Tesoro? Did I know him?

"Umm my head hurts when I move it and my back too"

"Okay since you can't lift yourself up into a sitting position I'm going to move the bed okay?"

I nodded lightly, he picked up a remote control and pressed a button, slowly my body was rising. At the end I was sitting up comfortably.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine" I smiled politely and thanked him,

"Okay now I'm just going to feel around your head tell me where you feel the most intense pain"

I nodded again, I looked to my right and noticed the others were all watching me with curiosity; I rolled my eyes at them and focused on what Carlisle was doing. His fingers were lightly probing over my scalp,

"Owww!" I yelled out in pain again,

"So right there?" he lightly pushed on it,

"Yes" I winced,

"Hmm" I could tell he was getting technical,

"It's just a bruise no big deal"

He arched a brow but nodded,

"How's your neck?" he asked

I turned my head a little to the right and then fully, and then the left,

"Better than before" I assured him,

"Your back?"

I tried to stretch but winced again,

"It's still a little sore"

"Hmm okay well it seems you just need some recovery time"

"What about my legs I heard something about my ankle earlier?"

"One of your legs is fractured but a cast should take care of that, your ankle is swollen most likely sprained so you'll just need to ice that"

I didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary but it looked like I didn't have a choice,

"Isabella?"

I looked towards the sound of the voice, my uncle was here.

"Your awake, oh my how do you feel? Are you okay? Carlisle what's the verdict?"

"Al calm down I'm fine"

He ignored me and focused on Carlisle,

"She'll be fine Alec" Carlisle smiled,

"Thank god, don't worry Bella I'll have James kicked out of school and I'm suing his parents"

"Alec please let it go I'm fine now?"

"Fine? Look at you, you're not fine"

I sighed,

"Dr Cullen, when can I go home?" I asked,

"Please call me Carlisle and I'm not too sure yet maybe a couple of days or a week"

"A week? Oh man"

"Dad can't she stay with us?" Alice spoke, I noticed right then how silent the others were during my examination, I almost forget they were in the room,

"If Bella would like to, then yes she can but not straight away give it a couple of days, wait for her leg to heal and then we can support her for the rest of her recovery"

"Bella?" Alice looked for my confirmation,

"Umm... Al?" I looked towards Alec,

"Great idea, I wouldn't even be home to take care you properly to be honest honey, work is a headache and now I've got James to deal with" he sighed,

"If you'd like to Bella you can" he continued and smiled at me,

"Sure Alice" I smiled at her,

"Alice I'm coming over too" Rosalie said without asking for permission,

"Like you have to ask Rose" Alice giggled,

"Its just I want to be there too" Rosalie smiled at me,

I smiled back grateful for my two best friends,

"But don't forget school girls" Carlisle reminded them,

"Dad... you really expect us to leave her alone" Alice raised a brow,

"And you know mum won't let us leave her" Edward added,

" Hmm your right, okay but by Monday Bella should be fine so I'll be expecting you both to return to school, Edward you'll be going to school like normal and you too Emmett"

"Oh come on Carl"

"Emmett don't call me that, besides your father will have my head for that and so will your mum"

"You guys are related?" I asked confused,

"Yes, my sister, Elizabeth married Jonathon and had Emmett, unfortunately, I have this buffoon as a nephew" Carlisle smirked,

We all started laughing, I tried anyway while Emmett feigned hurt and put a hand on his hurt,

"His parents are on holiday at the moment so he's staying with us for a while" Carlisle smiled,

"You never mentioned that Alice"

"It must have slipped my mind" she grinned at me,

"Wait how come I haven't been invited to this sleep over!" Jasper pouted,

"Like you have to be invited Jasper" Edward mimicked Alice from earlier, we started laughing again,

They all stayed to comfort me, and we all laughed and joked, it started to get late and I was struggling to keep my eyes open whether from exhaustion or the drugs I didn't know,

"Alice please don't let me fall asleep, I don't want to dream" I begged,

"Don't worry Bella we'll be here okay?"

I took a deep breath,

"Sorry I'm being such a baby guys"

"Don't be ridiculous" Alec Intercepted,

"Don't worry Bella I'd be surprised if this hadn't affected you" Carlisle assured me,

"Go to sleep Bella everything will be fine" Jasper smiled at me,

I nodded and looked around, they were all so lovely.

I was very lucky to have them.

With Jaspers face being the last thing I saw, I drifted off again...

**AN: **** Your probably all wondering... hey if Bella's so strong why didn't she just beat James up! Well she has her reasons and they'll be explained soon enough (:**

**Alec may seem like the neglecting uncle but he's really a sweetheart he's doing his best to keep the business running just like he promised x**

**Next Time:**** Bella spends some time in the Cullen home and see's a familiar face that has her sprinting out... who?**

**Thank you so much for the alerts! It warms my heart to see how many people enjoy reading this book (:**

**Don't be shy ... give me some feedback!**

**Thank you and until Saturday lovely's! xx**


	7. Confusions

**AN:**** As promised here's that chapter but I was unable to write the second one for you guys and only got halfway through but I made up for it by writing quite a meaty chapter!**

**But I'll have a chapter waiting for you next weekend I pinky swear! :D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer! She's the money maker**

**Chapter 6 – Confusions **

* * *

><p>I was making a super speedy recovery and boy was I glad about that. With the drugs they were pumping through my blood and the amount of rest I was getting, my leg was perfectly fine by the next day making today Friday. The only issues I had now was the pain in my neck and back even though I could now look around and sit up by myself. Carlisle was baffled how I'd recovered so quickly but nobody was complaining. I was bedridden for three days that counted as recovery time too so whatever. The Cullen's and Hale's were by my side all the time and I was glad for it, I knew how boring hospitals could be.<p>

Carlisle said if I was lucky I would be discharged today but most likely tomorrow which was when my ultimate Cullen sleepover would begin. Myself, Alice and Rose planned it down to the last detail. Once I was discharged we would quickly go past my house and get my clothes and things I would need. Rosalie was already situated at the Cullen residence and so was jasper so I was the only one left. We would go past the DVD store pick the scariest movie and giggle about it on the way home. We would order pizza, make popcorn and watch the movie screaming all the way through, I was going to have a normal night. A normal teenage sleepover.

Carlisle walked in while we were discussing where we could go on the following Sunday.

"Bella shouldn't you be up and moving about?" he asked with an arched brow,

I was meant to walk around on my leg and ankle everyday, maybe I exaggerated when I said it was perfectly fine, I just wanted to leave.

"It only hurts a little Carlisle"

"Come on Bella don't be lazy! Get up"

"Fine" I sulked,

With a bit of help from Rosalie and Alice I slipped on the flat shoes they brought me, since I only owned heels, I stood up on wobbly legs but they supported me. Best thing about my hospital room? It was huge. The walls were painted a soft cream and the roof sloped down, on the far side of the wall the whole wall was a glass sliding door leading to a little meadow, the walls were covered with shelves of books and magazines and there was a flat screen TV hung opposite my bed. There were flowers all around the room, each bunch from one of my lovely friends. I always went to the meadow when I was told to walk. It was pretty beautiful but the bugs could get pretty annoying. It was round and quite wide, there were wild flowers that I couldn't name but also simple ones, that were still beautiful, tulips, sunflowers, daisy's and my favourite, daffodils.

I slid the glass door open and stepped out on a slight limp but it was nothing major. Now and then when I put too much pressure on my ankle it would sting but I could live.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Alec left today morning, Alice and Rose stayed behind even though they hadn't changed or showered in days, they didn't seem to mind matter of fact they refused to leave my side. Alec had work so he couldn't stick around to much but promised to pick us up when we were going to make our way to the Cullen's, the boys well, now they knew I was fine, they were to busy trying to cram in "boys time" before we got there.

I took a quick stroll around the circular meadow and picked a couple flowers here and there. I picked up a little daisy and a childish urge came over me.

I ripped one delicate petal off and said,

"He likes me"

I picked another,

"He likes me not"

I went on and on and finally ended on,

"He likes me"

I smiled at myself and dropped the now useless stem onto the ground, and walked back inside.

It was only a matter of time.

xxxxx

Saturday came pretty quickly and I was finally discharged, I thanked Carlisle over and over for his amazing help. Without him I'm pretty sure I'd still be lying in bed. He was so kind and sincere, I really liked him. He just chuckled and brushed it off with a

"It's what I do" he surprised me by pulling me into a hug but I quickly returned the embrace. He waved us off and promised to be home in a little while.

The plan was underway. I texted Alec letting him know we were ready. He came over in a matter of minutes and I quickly dressed in the clothes he brought me since mine were ruined and put my flat shoes on. I hated them. We drove to my house in a high state just excited to be spending the weekend together. While Alec sat cringing with every squeal of delight we let out,

He turned left and drove past a couple of houses until we reached these huge white gates,

"Bella where are we?" Rosalie asked confused,

I ignored Rose and stepped out the car to the gates woman and gave her my black and gold card, she swiped it and the gates slowly started to open,

"Nice to see you again Miss Swan" she smiled,

"You too Amanda" I smiled back at the red headed woman, her blue eyes piercing and stepped back into the car, Alec nodded at her with a tight smile and continued driving once I was seated.

"You l-live here?" Rosalie stuttered,

"Why does everyone have a nicer house than me" she added sighing,

We drove down the drive which was pretty long past the garden gnomes and fountains, lights and gargoyles to another pair of gates, they automatically opened, we turned left and stopped in front of my home. It was huge and sort of Victorian style but much more modern, there was a huge fountain in the middle, in my opinion it was too flashy. This place had been modernised greatly since my parents passed away and the security was beyond belief. Alec's idea. The lights inside were only dimly lit announcing the presence of just the maids and cooks.

"I already spoke to Sammy" Alec smiled, I nodded,

"I'll be right back" I smiled at the gaping girls and jumped out the car, and ran to the front door as fast as my limping leg would carry me.

I punched in the security code and pressed the 'open' button while turning the lock with my key at the same time. The door opened.

"Sammy? Stephan?" I called out,

"Ahh Isabella your home, how are you feeling darling" Stephan spoke in a heavy Italian accented deep voice, he kissed me on both cheeks warmly,

"I'm great Stephan, Is Sammy around?" I asked

"Yes she's in your bedroom darling"

I chuckled; he had the weird habit of adding 'Darling' to the end of his sentences. I walked out of the foyer and made my way upstairs to the 3rd floor. My bedroom.

"Izzy is that you?" Sammy asked,

She was my personal shopper, she made sure that my customized items like my Armani pumps weren't noticed by Alec, she made sure Armani designed what I asked for and didn't ask questions and did what they had to do. She was the only one that knew my true motive. She was the only one I truly trusted

"Sammy I've missed you! It's been a week now right?" I hugged her tightly, she was beautiful, she had midnight black hair which glowed almost blue under the light, and she had piercing violet eyes, yes violet! I was so jealous. She was a little taller than me and sometimes came to the gym with me. She was two years older than me and was like the sister I always wanted.

"Yes but I heard you needed me and I'm here" she smiled,

"I'm guessing you spoke to Alec?" I asked,

"Yeah he told me about the sleepover, I've got all your stuff ready, nothing dangerous in there, I'm not expecting you fight"

"Not even my pistol?" I asked batting my eyelashes,

"No Bella you don't need it!" she scowled at me,

"Fine" I stuck my tongue out at her like a four year old,

"I did however put some sexy lingerie in there" she winked,

"What? I'm not going to have sex Sam"

"Just in case" she grinned,

"Well thank you, I have to go now though" she was ridiculous,

"Okay, don't forget how I pack your things..."

I interrupted her,

"Yes I know most necessary things at the top"

She laughed and winked at me before I sprinted back downstairs; I waved bye at Stephan and walked out of the house with my mini Armani suitcase.

"Took you long enough" Alec said jokingly

"Sorry" I smiled sheepishly and I jumped back in his black BMW, one of his least flashy cars believe it or not. We pulled out of the driveway, we were back on the road within minutes, we got to the DVD store and we squealed happily again.

"Girls please, I don't want to go deaf at the end of this trip"

"Sorry" we said simultaneously and made our way to the front of the store.

"I'll call the guys and tell them to order the pizza and get the popcorn ready, you guys pick the DVD" Alice smiled and walked off to call her brother.

Myself and Rose made our way over to the horror section,

"How about Paranormal Activity 3?" she inquired,

"Oh god no, that movie sucks... what about Drag Me To Hell?" I asked,

"I'm sure none of us have seen it so why not" she smiled and picked up the DVD,

I walked up to the cash register and rented the DVD for the night promising to return it tomorrow.

Alice came up to us and looked at our selection,

"Oh no I only got halfway through that movie" she almost whimpered,

"That scary?" Rosalie smiled hoping we'd found a good one,

"No, that disgusting" Alice corrected her,

We laughed at her ridiculousness and walked back to the car,

"The boys have everything sorted" she clapped her hands in excitement,

"Good" I said,

Alec muttered something about girls being annoying and we laughed loudly just to annoy him; he drove quite quickly wanting to be rid of us when I noticed something.

"Alec are you sure you're not talking us back to our house?"

"Yes I'm sure Bella the Cullen's only live 2 minutes away from us"

"Alice! You live that close to me and I didn't know?"

"Dude! I talk a lot okay and I don't remember all the vital details all the time, but I thought I recognised the area before" she said thoughtfully

Both me and Rosalie rolled our eyes.

Before we knew it we were facing a pair of gold gates and they opened automatically after Alice clicked the mini remote control contraption she had attached to her keys. We pulled up in front of the house.

"How's your back" Alice asked as we got out of the car,

"A little sore, a massage should sort that out though" I said truthfully

"Hey we could go to the spa!" Rosalie screamed with delight,

"You're a genius!" I giggled with her, this time Alice rolled her eyes at us.

"Oh god, bye Bella" Alec quickly handed me my bag with a quick hug and a wave to girls before speedily and swiftly racing away from the house,

"And here I thought he enjoyed our company" I murmured,

The Cullen's home was just as big and grand as my own but they're driveway was simple and they only had the one gate. The home unlike mine was very well hidden in the high forest trees, they're back garden was basically a forest! The house itself was beautiful and elegant, with a modern touch it was built exceptionally. Before we got to the huge white painted front door, it was swung open,

"Oh look the girls are here" Emmett sneered at us before smiling and jumping Rosalie.

"Gross guys" Alice and I simultaneously muttered,

"Don't like it? Look away!" he giggled like a girl and continued making out with Rose.

We stepped into the foyer and I dropped my bag, slipped off my shoes and took my coat off, and wandered off to the direction of the mouth watering scent of pizza, I was hungry!

"Wait!" Alice practically screeched,

"First the tour" she added, she then sniffed at me and said,

"And then a shower" she smiled while I scowled,

"Then the movie" she finished dragging me back the opposite direction.

We climbed the first flight of stairs and we were on the first floor.

"That's dads office" Alice pointed to a closed door,

"And that's my parents bedroom" the first floor only had the two rooms and the carpet was soft and cream coloured matching the walls.

She dragged me up another flight of stairs,

"Alice slow down, I'm injured remember?"

"Yeah yeah, injured not disabled" she muttered,

The second floor was completely different, the carpet was red. Blood red.

"We each have our own floor" she told me,

"This ones mine" she added,

She led me to a door and opened it, I stepped into the underworld.

Literally, Alice had a strange fascination with red, her walls were red with black patterns of roses across them, and it was beautiful but creepy. Her walls were covered with hundreds of pictures of her and Edward, her and Emmett, her Emmett and Edward, and so on. Her bed had a red and black duvet with a matching pillow cases and it was king sized. The wall behind the bed was facing out towards her huge garden/forest. It was a complete glass wall. It let in a lot of moonlight since it was quite dark out but I noticed it had blinds.

"Wow, I wonder what your favourite colour is" I said sarcastically, she laughed and showed me the bathroom.

"Where are me and Rose sleeping?" I asked,

"In here" she said with a 'Duh' expression,

I nodded and smiled before I was yanked out of that room and up yet another flight of stairs. I liked this floor the most, the carpet was jet black and there were two doors, one to the right and one to the left. The walls were sort of painted in separated in halves, the half to the right was painted black and the other side was white.

"That one's Edwards" she pointed to the right,

"The other is basically Emmett's even though it's meant to be a guest room" I nodded,

"I would show you both but that would be rude" she smiled,

"True"

"Now it's time for your shower smelly!"

I sniffed myself, bleughhh! It had been a while.

She led me into her room and I saw my mini suitcase,

"You already know where the bathroom is so come down when you're done" she smiled again and shut the door behind her as she left.

I walked over to my suitcase and picked out my Armani sweats and an Armani casual top. I wasn't exaggerating when I said everything I owned was Armani. I walked into the bathroom, it was big too and the marble floors where red, with little sprinkles of glitter embedded in them, the walls were black but the light made it really bright in here. I quickly undressed, stepped into the shower and put the shower cap on. If I washed my hair it would take years to blow dry and straighten so I'd do that when I got home. I showered in record time. Put my clothes on and walked back out feeling refreshed. I gasped in shock when I saw Alice and Rosalie standing in the room.

"God you scared me" they smiled and I saw that they'd changed.

"Sorry, you ready?" Rose asked. I smiled and we made our way downstairs.

Alice gave me a quick tour of the downstairs, she led me to the massive kitchen that had a black and white theme, and it was very contemporary and had a huge television in there too. She showed me the dining room which was very simple looking. It had a long table in the centre that had a white table cloth over it, the walls were white too. Like I said, very simple. There was a small room to the left of it but she didn't show me it for some reason. Maybe she forget but I had a feeling she avoided it on purpose. The last room was the living room where everyone was sitting. It was amazing. There were small lights on the wall around the room that were dimmed creating a cinema like environment. I could clearly see the walls were painted grey and the leather couches were black, the floor was dark brown wood, but there was a lovely soft grey rug covering most of it.

The boys were smart for once and piled duvets on top of each other over the rug with pillows everywhere were we could sit comfortably and watch the movie. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall just opposite the sitting area, and it was huge, I wouldn't be surprised if it were over 60 inches big. I noticed the speakers around the room, surround sound! This was going to be just like the cinema's! There was a computer off to the side and next to it on the wall were two glass doors that let to another building outside. It was on the behind the house.

"That's the pool"

I grinned at her we were totally going to go in there soon.

"IZZY!" Emmett screamed shocking me and finally saying hi since he was making out with Rose before.

He bounded over and scooped me up in his arms,

"Emmett... can't... breathe... need... air" I stuttered.

He chuckled and let me go; Jasper stood up and kissed me on the cheek,

"Nice to see you on your feet again" he smiled and I blushed, he chuckled and sat back down.

Edward nodded at me in acknowledgement and I nodded back,

"Good to see you" he said,

"You too Edward" I smiled politely, things were slightly awkward

We all sat down and put the movie in. It started up and we all dug into our pizza's I devoured 6 pieces before the opening credits. After we finished the pizza drinks were being passed around and I noticed it wasn't mountain dew. It was vodka. I figured why not? Your only 17 once and I tilted my head back allowing the shot to slither down my throat with a burn. We each had one drink before climbing under the duvet and settled down to watch the movie. I sat right in between Jasper and Edward. That was fucking great, as if things weren't awkward enough. Alice sat on the other side of Jasper then it was Emmett then Rose.

I almost gagged when it got to the bit where the stupid blonde woman fell on the corpse of the dead old lady and tipped her over. She landed on her back with the old witch on top and disgusting fluids left the old woman's mouth and went into her mouth. I shuddered. Emmett was totally ruining the movie, laughing at tense moments it wasn't till Rosalie slapped him that he stopped. There were moments were I would jump and tightly hold onto Jasper's arm. But I could still feel Edward's presence and that bothered me that I was so alert of him. By the end of the movie we all fell asleep. Edward's head was resting on my shoulder, mine on Jasper's, his on Alice's, hers on Emmett and Emmett's on Rosalie's who was resting her head on the couch. It was like dominoes!

"Kids come on get up go to sleep" someone turned the lights up to its full effect,

"Rose come on up you get" they said, it was a sweet voice, female obviously and so motherly.

Rose stirred and got up which disturbed Emmett, who disturbed Alice, and we all slowly woke up, again like dominoes.

"Mum?" Alice was unsure,

"It's me sweetheart; come on you should all be in bed" we all stood up and stretched, my neck was worse than before from the uncomfortable position I fell asleep in, thankfully my back was no different.

"Everyone go up to bed now"

I looked up into the face of a pretty woman with dark green eyes and honey coloured hair. Her heart shaped face full of love and tenderness.

My blood ran cold. I froze, for minutes or hours I didn't know.

"Bella move" Edward said, his voice husky, I was blocking his path,

I barely registered him,

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked tiredly,

Carlisle walked in and noticed me and immediately walked back out, obviously knowing what was going on and not wanting to be involved.

"I know you" I whispered in my shock, my face paling.

"Bella now is not the time darling we'll speak tomorrow" the woman said,

"Esme what's going on" Jasper was confused,

"No now is the time, how can you be here? It was years ago, but I remember you..." I trailed off my voice unable to finish for me.

Images flashed before my eyes,

My father dead

My mum

The police

The blood

Before I knew what was going on I was sprinting out of the room, not bothering to put shoes on I dashed to the quickest exit, and opened the doors that led from the living room to the pool. I ran straight past it heading for the forest.

I ran as fast as I could ignoring the sting in my ankle and the pain in my leg, my lungs heaving,

I ran away from that house

From that woman

From Esme,

From my past...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Ooooooo so what do you think Bella's problem is?**

**What's she running away from?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter (:**

**Next time – Bella spends the day with Edward... what could possibly go wrong?**

**Thank you again for all the people putting me on there alerts its well appreciated!**

**Please review! This may be a little evil but I won't be updating the next chapter until I have at least 30 reviews. I'm not asking for much just a little confidence booster!**

**Until next time ! (:**


	8. Questions

**AN: ****As promised here's chapter 7! Sorry for the delay but the 30 reviews I wanted I got close enough! 24 is good enough for me and I just cant help sharing my story with you so I couldn't resist and decided, even though its not Saturday I'd update anyway (: and thank you so much for the reviews I did get, including the anonymous ones, they all really made my day! Thank you for listing me on your favourites and alerting my story :D I responded to as many as I could even though I couldn't reply to the anonymous ones I still appreciate it**

**Enough with the babbling! Enjoy todays extra long chappie :D x**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanies the money maker not me sadly…**

**Chapter 7 – Questions**

I was still running, my eyes watery from the cold air sharply cutting into them, my ankle stinging but I kept pushing forward.

I grew tired, my ankle making it almost impossible to keep moving that fast; I slowed down to a walk and finally looked around myself.

Where was I?

There were nothing but trees surrounding me, stupid me! I wasn't even watching where I was going, how the fuck was I going to get out of here?

I sighed, and walked over to a fallen tree; I sat on the floor and leaned against it.

I guess I would be found eventually. Now I had time to think.

_Why was she here?_

_Did she recognise me?_

_Did Carlisle know who I was all along?_

_Why did I run?_

_I wasn't scared of her, she helped me_

_Didn't she?_

My thoughts were scattered all over the place.

Esme Cullen

She was Edward's and Alice's mother

_Did I meet them when I was younger?_

"Arghhh shut up!" I growled at myself.

I was slowly losing my mind.

It was times like these when I needed Sammy; she was so kind and considerate and was the most amazing listener, she was fierce though and loyalty was a big deal to her, anyone that fucked with who she cared about would regret it. Where was she when I needed her?

I was so dependant, I couldn't rely on my self no matter how much I wanted to. Not matter how hard I tried to prove how badass I was. To be honest … I was nothing but a liar, I was weak and I covered that up with my physical strength. But emotionally? Mentally? I needed serious help and I knew I did. I couldn't pack my clothes or buy my clothes without Sammy. I couldn't function without Alec. And I most definitely couldn't survive high school without my friends.

Which brought me to another problem; I didn't understand why they liked me so much? Alice and Rosalie were quick to trust me and involve me in their lives and plans. Was I suspicious? Hell yes. I'm pretty sure everyone around this retarded town knew all about my parent's death. They all knew all about the "poor little orphan child" joining forks high. Of course they did, they only thing they did in this pathetic little town was to gossip. But it was something I was willing to ignore, I wanted to be normal, I knew for a fact that Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward even Jasper were probably told to look out for me.

See about the dependant thing? I couldn't even go to high school without help. I was smart so yeah I didn't help education wise, but defending myself against people like Jessica and Lauren? Yes I was stronger and could probably kick both their asses with my arms tied behind my back. But I can't deny that for a moment I was terrified of them. When I realised I had back up that's when I thought fuck it.

James however he was a whole other story. I could have fought him off just as easily, but then news would get round and at the moment I didn't really want people to know about me. I wanted them to wonder and guess and then doubt their guesses when it came to me. I only trusted Sammy.

So yeah I'm a little fucked up but with a life like mine who wouldn't be? I knew I needed help and yes I mean therapy but there's no point. Not now, I'm going to wait till after I fix the cluster-fuck I call my life. I knew by the time I was done there would be a lot of blood on my hands and I would probably be some deranged bitch locked away in a mental institution screaming 'kill' at the top of my lungs. I was willing to risk my sanity. My life even to avenge my parents.

I had issues

Don't you?

So fucking sue me.

I let out a shuddering breath and froze.

My body started tingling, but not in a good way.

My head snapped up and I looked around myself. Someone was here. I could feel it.

"Who's there?"

No response.

Suddenly there was shuffling, leaves being pushed aside as the person moved towards me. A twig snapped.

"I said who's there?" I repeated myself.

There was a heavy sigh,

"It's just me"

_Esme_

"How did you find me?"

She stepped out of the shadows and sat down beside me,

"You left a pretty clear trail in your haste" she smiled politely,

I didn't return the smile; I looked her over and noticed she was wearing her uniform.

Her police uniform

"My, how you've grown, you look just like her... your mother"

I growled,

"Shut up, don't act like everything's okay"

"Isabella what have I done to anger you?"

"You left me"

There was silence, my statement hung in the air, and she didn't try to defend herself knowing it was true.

"Oh Isabella if only you knew"

"Knew what? I lost my parents Esme, you were the cop that told me that my parents died! the nice one! the one I liked! the one I didn't want to let go of when the investigation was done!

I took a deep breath "You were the one that said you'd take care of me"

I remembered so clearly.

When they'd finished scouting the house they decided it was murder, but there was no trace of who had done it, they cleaned the place up, but didn't know what to do with me, I didn't have anyone to stay with, they called in the social workers to find me a home, but Esme, she promised me that day she'd come back for me, she promised she wouldn't leave me. She said she'd help me. But she didn't come back. That was when Stephan, all the other cooks and maids stepped in. They became my guardians until my uncle was found. Can you imagine being raised by the very same people who were meant to work for you some day? That's why me and Stephan were so close, he was like a brother to me.

I lightly touched my cheeks, they were wet. Stupid traitor tears.

"Isabella please, you don't understand"

"Then make me understand Esme"

"I-I can't not yet"

Not yet? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?"

"One day Isabella you'll understand why I couldn't keep you as my own, why I didn't come back.

She sighed and held my face; she wiped my tears off with the base of her thumbs, "Maybe then you'll forgive me."

She was hiding something. Something big I could see it in her eyes.

I looked down fiddling with my fingers,

"Just say it, you didn't want me" I said quietly

Call me insecure but people had a knack for leaving me.

I couldn't even say I love you unless it was too my uncle and even then I didn't say the words. "Me too" was my main answer. I just didn't trust anyone anymore; the last thing I said to parents was I love you. And what happened? They died.

"Isabella" she said sharply, I slowly raised my eyes to look at her fierce Alice like gold-ish eyes

"Don't you dare, don't even think for a second I didn't want you. I already considered you a daughter. I didn't come back for your own protection Isabella"

I furrowed my brows, confused

She sighed again

"I can't explain now... Not today, you're not ready"

I was going to push her for more information but now wasn't the time,

"Don't cry Isabella. Its weak behaviour and you're a strong person, just like your mother. I loved her too... I was devastated when I found out; I forced the police to let me join the investigation just to make sure it was true. But I won't lose you too Isabella... your mother would kill me"

I lightly smiled, actually believing her words and nodded

"Let's go home" she smiled

_home_, the word sounded strange to me but for the first time in a long time home seemed just right.

xxxxx

When we made it back home, the house was dark, Carlisle was the only one awake, he was sitting in front of the television.

He smiled at me lightly, I smiled back.

He stood, turned off the TV and gave me a hug

"I'm glad you're okay" he said sincerely

"Thank you"

Esme gave me a peck on the cheek, and told me to go to sleep. I nodded obediently, I limped away, the pain in my leg worse now.

"Isabella, come back here" Carlisle raised a brow at me,

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he smiled and looked pointedly at my ankle.

I shrugged

"I'll go grab the deep heat" Esme smiled and went into the kitchen,

"There's not much I can do right now but I think you'll be stuck indoors tomorrow"

I groaned

"Carlisle... its Sunday tomorrow" I sulked,

"And today's Saturday"

I sighed,

"I'm sorry Bella but it's for your own good"

I nodded once,

He applied the cream, and wrapped a bandage round my leg. I thanked him and went off to bed.

Carlisle has been nothing but sweet but there's something about him. He screams authority and danger but I almost cared about him as much as I did Esme. He helped me a lot during my recovery. Without him I wouldn't even be here! Him and Esme were a match made in heaven.

I walked into Alice's dark bedroom.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of Alice, she fumbled around for the light switch and flicked it on

Before me, seated on the edge of Alice's bed, were all 5 of my very tired looking friends

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"And you've hurt yourself again?"

I was bombarded with questions; they were all speaking over each other.

"Well she looks fine, I'm going to bed, you idiot Bella" Emmett scowled at me.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow" he added with a yawn and walked out.

"This one's just insane" Edward shook his head

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, I'm too tired to do anything now" he walked out behind Emmett.

"Bella you better have an explanation" I faced concerned Jasper

"It's a long story Jazz" I looked down at my feet, ashamed to have scared my friends

I saw him walking towards me, he lifted my chin up with a long soft finger

"Bella please, don't do that again, you scared me"

I nodded

"Good, speak to you tomorrow tesoro"

He lightly pecked my lips; the effect however was insane, electricity shot through my blood and I blushed.

I murmured a very incoherent "Goodnight" and he left.

He was just so amazing. He was handsome, considerate, kind and caring.

He was perfect.

He was Jasper.

He was _my_ Jasper.

"Bella! Answer me"

I was snapped out of my Jasper induced haze

"Yeah?"

"What happened down there?" Rose asked

"It's complicated guys, I'll explain tomorrow, please?"

"Fine" Alice complied,

Rose sighed

"Okay but we're still going to the spa right?"

"I don't think I can... Carlisle said I can't be on my feet to long, you guys can still go"

"We'll see tomorrow if you're any better" Alice said smiling lightly

"Don't run off again" Rose gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek

"We'll figure something out tomorrow" she added and led me to my bag

"But you might want to get changed before we sleep"

I looked down and noticed my clothes were filthy

"Yeah... Good idea"

I quickly changed into my silk Armani pyjama pants and top and slipped under the covers. The girls were already in bed, once I got comfortable, Alice flicked off the light and I let the darkness wash over me.

xxxxx

"Maybe we should just leave her" I heard Alice's soft voice

"Let's at least tell her where we're going" Rose replied

I felt them tap my cheeks a couple times, and stirred, waking up with a yawn.

"Bells, we're going to get Pedi's and Mani's do you want to come?"

They both looked smoking, Rose had her hair in a messy bun, light blue jean shorts and a top with a leather coat and a pair of black peep toes, Alice was wearing 3 quarters instead with a simple top that said 'Ima Bitch... Deal With It' and her hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions. She was purely Alice.

"I don't really think I can, Carlisle said I can't move around too much"

"Well do you mind if we go? We'll be pretty quick" Alice asked

"Nope go for it... You guys will be back soon right?"

"Yeah we won't be long, besides, Edward will be home" Rose shrugged

I wasn't to sure about being left with Edward

"Jasper? Emmett? Carlisle? Esme?" I asked a little desperate

"Something came up at the station with Mum, and same I dunno about Dad. Jazz and Em just want to buy some alcohol from Port Angeles" Alice smiled a little

"Oh..."

"You'll be okay right?" Rose was a little unsure

"Yeah course, just be quick" I smiled and gave them each a quick hug and they left.

I was still pretty tired, but once I was up, I was up.

I grabbed a pair of leggings, and a large jumper and made my way to the shower room, with a bag of my necessities.

I turned the water on and made it scorching hot, stepping under it, I felt all my stiff muscles immediately relax. I was so sore, especially my back.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Scrubbed my body with the matching body gel and washed off all the traces of foam. I quickly dried off and brushed the knots out of my hair.

I stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a black bra and panties.

People always told me I resembled my mother, I always wondered was it my chocolate eyes or was it the hair? Or did they both belong to my father? I would never know. There were never any photos and from memory I barely remember a thing.

I sighed and splashed my face with cold water and that woke me up instantly.

I dressed quickly and started on my hair.

I dried and dried and dried until there were no damps areas.

I plugged in my flat iron and got to work, layer by layer I straightened my hair leaving no kinks, bumps or un-straightened patches.

When I was finished I was seriously craving some food, I checked the time and it was only noon.

I closed the door behind me and descended the stairs; I walked into the kitchen and noticed Edward sitting at the counter facing away from me.

I hesitated a moment not wanting to interrupt,

"You just going to stand there?" he turned around and smiled at me with smouldering eyes, I smiled politely and walked in, heading for the fridge and cabinets.

"Take a seat, I'll make you something, I'm done anyway" he got up and put his plate in the sink

"No it's okay" I replied still searching for something edible

"It wasn't asking, Bella" I looked up at him and saw there was no room for argument, so with a huff, I went to sit in the seat he just got up from.

"You're not a vegetarian right?"

"No" I replied simply,

He nodded, still not looking at me as he gathered different ingredients.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?"

"No" I replied,

"What did my mum do Bella?"

"Nothing"

"This wasn't the first time you met her was it?"

I didn't respond,

"You can trust me you know"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised; I shrugged hoping to end the conversation there. He sighed and started cooking in silence. Fuck was this awkward.

He set a plate of bacon and eggs, with beans on toast and a cup of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks" I smiled genuinely at him,

"Sure thing"

Instead of leaving he just sat there watching me eat, un-fucking-comfortable.

I took the first bite apprehensively expecting it to taste horrible I mean he was only 18. The flavours exploded in my mouth in a tongue caressing burst. The bacon and eggs tasting absolutely amazing together and making me crave more. I licked my lips

"Oh my fucking god" it came out sounding more like a moan, and I bit my lip, blushing furiously.

He chuckled, and I looked up, he had hunger in his eyes, pure desire and lust burning there, dilating his pupil giving him almost black eyes.

He licked his lips and his eyes flitted down to my lips

"Glad you like it" he murmured still talking to my lips.

I took another bite and couldn't help the moan that escaped, I bit my lip again, this time however Edward lightly tugged my lip away from my teeth with his thumb, he lingered there a moment brushing the pad of his thumb slowly across my lips.

"Don't do that" his voice was low and husky

His fingers sent tingles down my spine, into my core waking up my lady parts. Oh no. Fuck this; I quickly jerked my head back down avoiding his gaze.

"Ow" I murmured softly after pulling a muscle in my neck, the pain radiating down my back

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded, still not meeting his gaze and wolfed down the rest of my food not bothering to taste it properly, I chugged down my cup of orange juice and thanked him before slipping of the counter and dumping my plate and cup in the sink, I dropped my fork and bent over to pick it up when a sharp pain stopped my in my tracks.

"Ahhhh shit" I cried out,

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward was beside me instantly,

"My back is fucking killing me"

He picked up the fork, put it away and grabbed my hand leading me to the living room, and I could do nothing but follow still at an uncomfortable bent angle.

"Lay down on the couch" he pointed,

"Why?"

"Just do it Bella" he rolled his eyes at my stubbornness,

I decided to just do it; there was no fucking arguing with this dipshit. I laid down on my stomach and got comfortable,

"Move over to the edge a little more"

I did as he asked, leaving a gap between me and the backrest of the couch. Big mistake. He climbed onto me, straddling my hips and I could feel his very obvious erection pressing into my bum.

"Relax Bella" he murmured in my ear, his breathe tickling my ear, and I shuddered at the sensation relaxing almost immediately.

There was something about him that made me feel safe and I didn't like it one bit. Maybe he'd remember his promise to just be my friend and nothing more.

He placed his hands on my shoulder blades and pressed down firmly, and then placed his hands lower, and repeated the movement. He kneaded my flesh softly but firmly.

"Mmmm" I groaned, his hands were like magic, untying the ever present knots in my back slowly just with his touch,

"It would be easier without the barrier" he said,

I just nodded; way in over my head to notice what was going on.

He slipped his hands under my jumper and placed his hands on my hips again, the sensation was unbelievable, and his fingers sent fire shooting in every direction, my blood pulsing with the sudden heat and electricity radiating from him.

He continued his movements,

"Oh fuck" I moaned,

"Bella..." he said in warning, his voice still husky the sexy tone sending shivers down my spine,

"Don't do that either" he whispered in my ear,

He placed an open mouthed kiss in the shell of my ear, and I moaned again, floodgates opening down below.

"Don't" he whispered again, his breath hitting that wet spot and making me shudder,

_Jasper_

I froze.

What the fuck was I doing? How did a fucking breakfast meal lead to this?

"Edward stop" my voice was weak and quiet almost as if I didn't want him to hear me,

He didn't.

He kept massaging and rubbing and touching as I kept writhing and moaning and groaning. The effect he had on me was absolutely crazy.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up at the driveway, a car door opening and closing, laughter.

_They're back_

My heart stopped a moment, and then picked up again, beating furiously in my chest,

"Edward stop, they'll see us" my voice was stronger,

"Doesn't matter" he murmured kissing my neck again,

Their footsteps were coming closer,

"Edward... please what happened to just being my friend" I replied a slight moan escaping me first,

He sighed,

"Pretend to be asleep" he said quietly,

He quickly climbed off of me, picked up a remote and switched on the TV and sat a whole foot away from me just as they walked into the house.

I closed my eyes, and dramatically tried to even out my breathing,

I didn't understand! I barely even knew him! Was it possible for him to have such an effect on me?

"Eddieeee" Emmett's girlish voice made me startled me a little but I quickly composed myself,

"She's sleeping you asshole" Edward whisper-shouted,

"Oh shit my bad"

"What the fuck are you watching bro?" Jasper walked into the room,

_Jasper..._

I sighed,

"Oh um... discovery channel... you know how much I like animals" Edward mumbled,

I wanted to snort but kept it in.

Before I knew I slipped into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

"Bella sweetie wake up" Esme nudged me gently,

"Esme is this really necessary" I heard Carlisle's disapproving voice,

"Carlisle we have to, we've already postponed it because of her health, but I convinced them to let me question her about it... she'd be more comfortable"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around disorientated, it was dark outside and the living room was empty. Guess the others left me here.

"Hey you're finally awake" Esme smiled at me,

"Yeah... what's going on?" I asked a little confused,

"Bella we need a statement from you for the school board who are going to look into expelling James, we also need it so we ourselves can look into pressing criminal charges against him"

"O..kay, so what do I need to do exactly? Do I need a lawyer?"

I asked still a little confused.

"No we've got that sorted, we already spoke to Alec, at the moment we just need you to basically testify against James, if it does lead to a hearing then we'll be able to use your testimony against him"

"Oh okay... will I um need to go to the station with you?"

"No we can do it here but I'll need another cop present" she rolled her eyes,

"Something about not being biased since they know I know you very well" she added with a sigh

I nodded,

"Sure, but can I go brush my teeth and grab something to eat first?"

"Of course, Officer Black has yet to get here plus, your uncle and your lawyer"

"Wait… Officer Black as in Jacob Black's father?" Carlisle asked,

Esme simply nodded,

"That man…" Carlisle trailed off and continued muttering profanities under his breath, guess he didn't like Mr Black.

"Take your time sweetheart, we'll be waiting in here" Esme smiled at me,

I nodded again,

"Thank you Esme" I got up and hugged her,

"For what sweetheart?" she was a little surprised,

"For making this easier" I mumbled

"Anytime" she smiled and pecked me on the cheek and I left the room,

She was like my mother that woman. I may have been young when I met her and we didn't meet in the best of situations either. But I was very attached to her and very quickly, she was so caring and loving it made it impossible not to love her.

I ran up to Alice's room and the others were there waiting for me it seemed like.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them,

"You okay?" Jasper asked,

"Yeah course why?"

"Mum and Dad practically kicked us out saying they wanted to speak to you" Edward shrugged,

"Oh it's nothing I just have to make a statement"

"Do you want us there?"

"You going to be okay?"

Alice and Rose simultaneously asked,

"It's nothing guys don't fret"

They continued their conversations as I went to brush my teeth, once I was done I kicked the boys out, I needed to change.

They all left, Jasper pecking me on the lips again before leaving.

"Are you and Jasper official?" Alice asked suddenly,

"No… he still hasn't asked me out" I shrugged,

"We spoke to him today…" she trailed off with a sly smirk,

"Spill!" I almost screamed at her and giggled like a little girl,

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pretends to gag saying this conversation was gross for her since he was family.

I flipped her the bird and continued to pry information out of Alice.

"He didn't say much, just that he'd ask today if he got the chance"

That immediately brightened up my mood.

I quickly got changed and went downstairs with Alice and Rose to join the others.

I sat on the kitchen counter, noticing a sandwich in front of me.

"That's for you" Jasper smiled at me from the other side of the counter.

"Thanks" I said blowing him a kiss,

He pretended to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket and I giggled.

I ate quite quickly and by the time I was done Alec and my lawyer arrived and I was a little nervous. My foot was bouncing up and down as I watched their car pull up the driveway.

"Breathe swan" Edward murmured behind me,

He was standing close behind me and I felt his breathe tickle my ear; I immediately relaxed.

I left the others where they were and approached the front door, Esme opened it and the minute I saw Alec, a surge of anxiousness made me jump him. I really missed him.

"I missed you piccolo (Little one)" he smiled at me,

"Me too Al" I smiled back and noticed Mr Black was already here,

He offered me his hand and I shook it, he smiled tightly and sat back down.

"Hi I'm Angela"

I looked to my right and noticed a brunette, dressed smartly in a pencil skirt, white button up shirt and a black blazer; she had glasses on and a pair of black pumps. She was kind of hot.

"I'm Bella" I smiled at her,

"Can I have a moment with my client?" she asked Esme who nodded,

We stepped back outside just outside the door,

"Bella if at any moment you feel uncomfortable or don't want to elaborate or comment then you must say no comment, don't feel pressurized into anything"

I nodded,

"Good" she smiled and we walked back into the room.

"Okay Bella, Officer Black is here as basically a witness as you already know, but I'll also have to use a tape recorder okay?"

"Okay Esme"

She took a mini recorder out of her pocket and set it down on the table in front of us, she pressed a button and a red light came on.

"19:22 Sunday 21st of November Isabella swan statement"

She spoke clearly,

"Bella, can you tell us what happened on Tuesday the 16th of November?"

I took a deep breathe and explained everything, from my detention to the minute I was grabbed and how me and James met.

"Bella did you physically harm James Hunter first?"

I looked up at Angela, and then back at Esme,

"No I didn't he grabbed my wrist first and pulled me so I just defended myself"

"Did he threaten you at any time?"

"Yes"

"Can you recall any of the things he said?"

I nodded and repeated all of James's vile threats,

"Did you give him the assumption that you were enjoying any of the things he was doing?"

Esme grimaced obviously not wanting to ask,

"No! Of course not"

"If I may interrupt Esme, I've spoken to Alec about a restraining order being placed on James if possible, he obviously makes my client uncomfortable and her school is meant to be a safe environment for all the students, when is the soonest time possible to do this?" Angela inquired

"Well we need to first speak with James first and get his statement since his story of the event might be different but we will take that into consideration"

Angela nodded,

"One more questions Bella and then you're free to go" Officer Black interrupted,

"Did James rape you or was it only and attempt?"

"I already told you, he didn't get that far"

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes why would I lie?"

He ignored me,

"Isabella, I did a couple of background searches on you, I know you were signed up to a multiple of different self defence classes and that you managed to get black belt in karate, and your a full fledged fighter in boxing, and in wrestling too. In all the classes you attended you were at the top of the class, but there is something I don't quite understand."

He paused,

"Why did you not fight back? James is a man yes, and he is bigger but you should have been able to fight him easily"

I swallowed nervously,

"No comment"

"Is there something you're not telling us Miss Swan?"

"No comment"

"Bella what is it?" Alec was confused,

I sighed,

"I didn't fight back because I didn't see a reason to, I knew I didn't have a chance against him"

"Okay thank you, this concludes this questioning" Esme interrupted Officer before he could say anything

I nodded, and she switched off the recorder

"You can leave Bella" Esme smiled at me,

I got up with Alec and Angela on my heels,

"Good job Bella" Angela smiled at me,

"I'm going to prepare anything we might need if this ends up in court so I must leave"

I smiled again and nodded,

"See you around kiddo" and with that she left,

"You did great honey" Alec hugged me again,

He spoke to Carlisle briefly and then left.

I sat on the stairs and closed my eyes, my head in my hands

James wasn't going to bother me again was he?

This was it right?

I can only hope so

I felt the sting of tears burning behind my closed eye lids and I let out a shuddering breath,

I really didn't deserve what he ALMOST did to me.

If it wasn't for Jasper… who knows what would have happened.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Jasper as he sat down beside me,

"You going to be okay?" he asked stroking my cheek

"I'm not to sure Jaz" I shrugged and he enveloped me into an embrace,

I hugged him back tightly tucking my head into his chest, sobbing silently,

"Its time to go to bed babe"

I shook my head,

"I don't want you to leave" I said like a clingy bitch immediately hating myself,

"Do you want to come to my room?" he asked hesitantly,

"Isn't Emmett there?"

"No he's with Edward"

I nodded and mumbled an okay, he stood up and held his hand out for me, I grabbed it and he pulled me up from the steps and led me to the third floor,

We went into the white room and everything was literally white, the bed, its sheets the curtains, the wardrobe, everything!

It felt clean... too clean.

"You're still wearing your jeans"

I looked down,

"Oh shit...Um I can go grab some stuff?" It came out as a question,

"No don't worry I'll give you something"

He opened his bag and gave me a large shirt, it came up to like my knees,

"Thanks" I smiled,

"Anytime" He smiled back and pecked me on the lips before leading me to the bathroom,

It was again completely white; it was a little creepy, creepier than Alice's room.

I quickly stripped and slipped on his shirt before folding my clothes and tucking them under my arm.

I walked back out and Jasper was already dressed in a pair of sweatpants but he was shirtless and the 6packs were just beckoning to me, his muscles were toned and sharp just asking to be licked. I stood their ogling him until he noticed me and walked over taking my clothes from me and placing them in a chair.

He looked down at my body hungrily raking his eyes up and down my body before licking his lips,

"Fuck Bella my clothes really suit you" he smirked,

I giggled, and he took my hand again and led me to the bed.

I slipped in and his slipped in behind me and he spooned me.

"Thank you Jasper"

"Don't worry about it" he murmured quietly, kissing my neck softly

I sighed in contentment,

"Goodnight Jasper"

"Wait Bella I wanna ask you something"

I turned my head back a little so I could see his face,

"I know today was a rough um… day but uh… would you… never mind it stupid its not the right time" he sounded so nervous stumbling over his words. So cute!

"Jasper, you can ask me anything" I smiled at him.

"Would you um… go out on a date with me next weekend?" he murmured quickly,

I chuckled softly,

"Of course" I said grinning widely,

He pecked me softly on the lips again, and turned me around so I was facing him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck where my hair was and sighed,

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Jasper"

And that's when I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man.

Did I love him?

No...

Not yet.

**AN: **

**Who do you think she should pick? Edward or Jasper?**

**She's a little confused and who wouldn't be with both those sexy boys fighting over her?**

**Next week : We find out what happens to James and how Bella's date with Jasper goes…she hears her uncle on the phone having a very suspicious and tense conversation and she questions him,**

**We'll also be skipping ahead to the future since this was just a glimpse of Bella's prior life as a teenager and everything you've read so far is critical for the story (:**

**I hope you liked it, and if you didn't tell me why?**

**Either way drop a review! They make my day x**


	9. Suspicions

**AN: **** Just as promised here's chapter 8 **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I responded to them, also thank you for all the people that put me on their favourites list.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie's the money maker! Not me…sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Suspicions<strong>

I cracked open an eye, and cringed against the bright light seeping into the room. The white curtains did nothing to block out the sunlight.

_White curtains?_

It suddenly hit me where I was, and the person spooning me was none other than Jasper.

The clock beside us determined that it was just past 10am, wait a second… wasn't it Monday today? I guess we weren't going to school. I was glad we weren't, I just didn't have the energy to face Jess and Lauren or James either. I didn't understand the 3 of them at all. Jess apparently had 'reasons' to be mad… were those reasons valid? Only God knows, I've personally given up trying to impress people I don't give a damn about. As for Lauren, I couldn't possibly have done anything to her either, I don't even know her! Yet Jess says 'jump' and she jumps. Quite frankly they can go fuck each other backwards.

_James?_

I shivered involuntarily even thinking his name, I would never understand him or why he did what he did to me. Was it for a fucking blowjob? How pathetic.

"Hey, you okay?"

I startled a little at Jasper's voice.

God he was fucking sexy, a boys sleepy voice is the sexiest thing ever. Seriously. He slipped his hand underneath my long t-shirt and he started to slowly stroke my stomach with the pad of his thumb soothingly. It felt oh so good, but it had the exact opposite effect. I turned my body round to face him and slipped my arms around his neck, desire boiling in my blood. My breathing came in short pants and I could feel my face flush.

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied, unintentionally making my voice huskier and deeper.

He leaned forward a little, only inches apart; I could feel his breath on my face, his eyes flashed to my lips, and my eyes then back down to my lips as if he was asking for permission. I responded by leaning in closer, he swallowed and licked his lips, when his tongue swept across my bottom lip; I lost all rational thought and jumped him.

Our lips met and I practically melted against him. He pressed his lips to mine, once, twice and three times firmly, passionately, and I did the same. He took my bottom lip in between his and sucked and nibbled on it as if it were candy, I moaned. He released my lips and started kissing up my cheek, to my earlobe; he licked and sucked it before biting down. Hard. And boy did it turn me _on._

I moaned again, he pushed me onto my back and hovered above me and continued his trail, down to the shell of my ear leaving an opened mouth kiss.

"Bella…" he groaned,

His breath hitting that warm spot and making me shiver and squirm. He started kissing my neck and continued down to my collarbone, then back up. He reached the point where my shoulder and neck met; he started vigorously sucking and bit down again. I cried out, knowing full well that he was marking me. He peppered kisses all over my face and neck and then hitched one of my legs onto his hip before grinding his hard on into me.

"Oh god…" I moaned,

He did it again, hitting that sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that drove me wild, he moaned into my neck. He did it over and over until I just knew I needed a pair of new panties.

"Shit Bella…" he groaned while I continued writhing under him,

"We should stop" he said, but his body was contradicting his words as he suddenly pulled back and pushed his hips into me hard, eliciting another moan from me.

"No… we shouldn't" I managed to pant out,

"Bella…I won't be able to s-" he was unable to continue, the desire evident.

"Shh Jasper just go with it"

"Bella! Jasper! Get up" there was a sudden knocking on the door, I jumped and then groaned in annoyance knowing we'd been interrupted.

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed,

"We'll be out in a minute!" he shouted out towards the door,

"60, 59, 58…" I recognised that voice to be Alice,

"Alice… fuck off!" I shouted,

"Yeah yeah, just be down in 10" she said before we heard her retreating steps go back down the stairs.

I sighed, and looked up at Jasper sheepishly,

"It's like she fucking knew" he mumbled,

"Knowing her… she probably did" I winked up at him before grabbing his ass and giving it a pinch,

"Now let's go before she comes back up her" I grinned at him,

"You like my ass huh?" he asked playfully, as he started to crawl down my body, he reached my feet and slowly started kissing up both of my legs,

"Um… y-yeah" I stuttered, he was making it hard to think,

He reached my thighs and I tried to hold still, my fingers twitching and just itching to slide through his hair to guide him where I wanted him. He kissed higher and higher and just as he kissed my inner thigh inches away from my hot centre, and then the other side I moaned long and loud.

"Hmm" he hummed against my skin sending vibrations every where, he slid his noise straight up my panties, licked his lips and then leaned away, his eyes diluted.

"I like your ass too" he winked and walked away to the bathroom, leaving me hot and bothered gaping after him.

"Asshole!" I shouted out,

He laughed at my insult knowing I was joking and ignored me.

_Alice!_

I was going to have words with that little pixie…

xxxxx

I had to go home. As much as I missed seeing Alec, I didn't want to leave Jasper, I would see him again tomorrow but we wouldn't be alone till Friday and that was just too long for my liking, but then again the anticipation might just makes things a lot more interesting.

Alec luckily dropped my car off today morning; he took the limo back home before leaving, I think to work. Thank god he was letting me drive myself home; it would be so embarrassing to have to be escorted home. Plus I loved my car, it was a part of me, since I was such a petite person, I brought a petite car. My Audi R8 was my baby. And it was completely white with black interior leathers that smelt heavenly. Yeah I'm obsessed.

It was just after noon, I was in Alice's room packing, her eyes following my movement while Rosalie interrogated me.

"So you're telling me… you and Jasper _didn't _doanything?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Rosalie, that's exactly what I'm telling you" I sighed, stuffing my sweater in my suitcase.

"Seemed like I was interrupting something if you ask me..." Alice murmured, her voice sounding irritated.

I glanced up at her curiously and sure enough, the irritation was evident in her eyes, until she met my gaze and wiped the expression clean before smiling at me.

"I mean we could here you moaning from here!" she exclaimed grinning, I smiled, still a little confused as to why she was annoyed before.

"Oh Jasper!" she mimicked me,

I threw her pillow at her giggling a little, Rosalie gagged again and Alice was laughing hard at her own joke.

It felt good.

It felt good to be around two girls my age, talking about boys and just being me. It felt really good. I used to love being alone before. But now… I really don't think I'd be able to handle it without the two of them. We joked a little more before the time came and I had to leave. Rosalie and Jasper were leaving a little later after me.

"I'll miss you guys" I sniffed, feigning tears,

"I swear I don't understand girls… they're going see each other tomorrow for fuck sakes" Emmett exclaimed throwing his hands in the air confused.

"We'll miss you too" Alice smiled pulling me into a tight hug; she was strong for such a small person.

"Meet in the same spot?" Rosalie inquired before hugging me too.

"Yeah course"

We'd started meeting up beside Alice's yellow Porsche at school before the mess with James started, her car being the easiest to spot. If only Alec would let me drive myself. Stupid paranoid uncle.

I dragged my suitcase behind me over to the door, all of them following, Emmett gave me a tight hug cutting off my air supply as usual before announcing he was hungry and bounced away to the kitchen. Edward gave me a light friendly hug and a nod before walking off too. Again, it was very fucking awkward. Rosalie said bye again before walking off to join Emmett.

"I'm going to miss you tesoro" Jasper said stepping close to and brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"Me too Jaz" I smiled lightly placing my hand over his,

"Just 24hours till I see you again and counting" he smirked playfully,

"Wait a moment" he was serious and dropped his hand from my face and started burrowing in his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone and arched a brow. I smiled and saved my number in there for him while he promised to call.

"I have to go…" I murmured in his warm, safe embrace.

He sighed, kissed the top of my head and leaned out, he lingered close to my face however not making a move, and I tiptoed and lightly kissed him on the lips. I wound arms winding around his neck holding him to me, while his were on my hips.

"Drive...safe…babe" he whispered between each kiss.

"Oh god, please stop already!" Rosalie said walking past us towards the living room, I giggled and reluctantly stepped away from his embrace. I noticed Alice walking by her face void of any emotion as she slipped into the living room. She was acting weird.

"Bye" I kissed Jasper on the cheek before opening the door and walking out.

"Time to go home" I murmured to myself and slipped into my car.

When I got home I was surprised to see Alec's car parked in the driveway, I was expecting him to be at work but I guess not. I pulled my key out the ignition silencing the humming car, grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the front door. I punched in the code, slipped my key in turning it and pressing the 'open' button simultaneously and the door opened with a firm click. I could hear a hushed voice coming from Alec's office downstairs. Why he had two offices I'll never know. I placed my bag in the foyer, glanced into the kitchen and it was empty. Stephan must have the day off. I saw the other maids hovering outside in the garden. I tried, even in heels, to silently walk over to the slightly open office door. I could tell his voice was agitated and he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Leave Isabella alone Aro" I heard his voice,

Stunned I found myself glued to the spot. I couldn't see him from here meaning he was probably standing at the window.

"I don't care…No…No Aro I haven't forgotten who you are"

He was silent for a moment.

"I. Am. Not. Charlie. Do well to remember that" he spat out venomously, I flinched.

"Rest my brother's soul, but unlike him I will protect her Aro, don't forget what I can do"

He was quiet for a while.

"No of course…I don't mean any disrespect…Yes…No I didn't know what I was getting my self into because I didn't get myself into it!" he yelled outraged,

"Charlie cursed all of the future Swan generations to this life not me!" he screamed into the phone,

"I know what you can do… but unlike my brother I am not afraid of you"

I heard the familiar sound of a phone being snapped shut and the shuffling of footsteps on the carpet coming towards me. I stood my ground. There was no way I could walk away and pretend to not have heard that conversation. What did he mean? What was he even talking about? Why did I have a strange feeling that my life was all a lie?

"Bella?" Alec's voice brought me out of my musing, the shock of finding me standing outside his office evident on his face.

"What are you…did you..?" he trailed off.

"Alec…What the FUCK was that about?" I asked furious,

I hated not knowing what was going on around me; I hated being kept out of the loop. I HATED being lied too.

"Bella…miele (honey) it's nothing" he quickly tried to defend himself.

"Don't fucking lie" my voice sounding strangely calm to me,

"Bella you can't know… not yet… I will tell you one day but I can't not now"

"Don't do that!" I yelled frustrated,

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked,

"Who-"

I quickly interrupted.

"Esme said that too… what don't I know Al?" he froze when I mentioned Esme.

And that's when it all came crashing down on me.

Esme was in on this.

I had a strange feeling Carlisle was too.

xxxxx

James Hunter.

I found myself sitting in Principal Green's office with Alec because of that fucker.

I had barely spoken to Alec ever since yesterday, refusing to give him the time of day since he refused to explain himself. The house was tense with unspoken accusations and words. Stephan noticed and tried hard to console me.

"Your uncle has his reasons"

He had said, and I glared at him accusing him of being in on it too. The worst part was… he didn't even try to deny it. Sammy came by often to keep me company since I never left my bedroom. Not even for food, the maid would bring it to me at meal times, I assumed Alec told her too and I hoped he was feeling guilty with himself. Besides that I only had Jasper's texts to keep me sane till Tuesday, the day I got to see him again.

The day started out fairly normal. I woke up, dressed, straightened my hair and fixed up my make up.

The only difference was breakfast, Alec wasn't at his usual place at the counter and I was glad I just didn't want to deal with him so early in the morning. Just to spite him, I walked out of the house straight past the waiting limo and strode over to my car. Felix jumped out of the limo and quickly sped after me.

"Miss Swan…"

I didn't let him finish,

"I'm driving myself Felix" I said coldly,

"But your uncle-"

He started nervously before I cut him off again and turning the fury of my glare on him at the mention of Alec's name.

"I'm driving myself" I repeated through clenched teeth.

He flinched slightly before nodding and walking back to the limo.

No later than five minutes after I'd left I received a text from Alec.

_We will speak about what you did when you get home – A_

He replied coldly, he never texted me like that and I felt my heart sink a little.

_Nothing to speak about – B_

I replied expertly driving one handed and typing with the other. Blackberry's were so easy to type on.

_Isabella do not test my patience – A_

I shivered slightly at his response remembering his words from the office yesterday during his conversation.

"_Don't forget what I can do"_

My phone buzzed again,

_I'll see you at school – A_

I furrowed my brows,

_Why – B_

_Meeting with your Principal – A_

I panicked immediately trying to think of anything I'd done wrong recently. My phone buzzed one more time.

_James Hunter – A_

He wrote, and I immediately understood.

Now I was here in the huge office with the big table, Baldy – Principal Green – sitting at the head of the table and us opposite him.

"This meeting will be quick Mr Swan, it just concerns the safety of your niece, and I apologise once again on behalf of the Hunter's.

He took a deep breath,

"Our duty as a school is meant to make sure every single one of our students feels safe in their working environment"

"Not a problem Principle, I just hope it does not happen again" Alec answered with a tight smile.

"No of course not, James has been expelled and is now attending the boys school, Lapush High School on the Reservation"

I sighed letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, and placed my head in my hands. Alec soothingly placed his hand on my back and started rubbing in a circular motion, it was such a tender move that I couldn't even be mad with him at that moment.

"What about the restraining order?" I mumbled knowing Alec could hear me.

"They're haven't questioned him yet"

I nodded relieved at least for now I wouldn't see him everyday 5 times a week.

"Isabella you may return to your lessons now" the Principle dismissed me. I grabbed my bag and walked out not looking back.

I should have known. I should have been prepared. But I wasn't.

I should have known that in a town like this word gets around quite quickly. I should have been prepared for the looks and whispers I received every time I walked through the halls. James assaulting me was the topic of the week. People gossiped, the stories about what happened getting worse and worse.

_I heard he took her virginity and just left_

_I heard she a loony and made it up_

_I say it's all a lie… she's just looking for attention_

_OMG guess what I just heard… She's pregnant with his kid!_

I ignored it all, I knew what happened, my friends and family knew what happened and important of all Jasper knew what happened.

There was one thing I couldn't ignore however.

Me and Alice were walking back from cheer practice when I bumped into a tall red-headed beauty.

"Sorry" I mumbled reflexively,

"No, _I'm_ Sorry" she replied sneering at me.

"Excuse me?" I looked her up and down, she was easily taller than me and maybe just a little more athletic, she looked like a runner but I could easily tell not a bone in her body could fight.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself how _rude_"

"Vicki… what do you want?" Alice questioned,

Who was this girl and what did she want? The way she was speaking to me was pissing me off.

I eyebrows shot up in questioning not understanding what I possibly could have done to her.

"I'm James' _girlfriend, _I'm _Victoria_" she said sneering at me again, emphasising her name and glaring at Alice for, I assumed, shortening her name.

She waited a moment until it sunk in.

I laughed.

The look of shock on her face made me laugh even harder.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked confused,

"Bella just leave it come on" Alice piped in,

"Oh no no no" I shook my head at her, and then looked at Victoria still amused.

"You're his girlfriend huh? Oh _honey_ I pity you" I shook my head again in disbelief,

"_Pity?_ More like envy" she replied her blue eyes as cold as ice,

"Envy? Are you crazy? I'm not the one with the psycho boyfriend that goes around trying to rape girls who refuse to suck him off, you're obviously not doing a good job attending to his needs" I scoffed

Her eyes widened,

"So you didn't hear the full story did you?"

I asked, it was rhetorical and she didn't answer. So I did.

"I'm guessing no… if you're seriously stupid to think I tried to hit on a motherfucker that ugly and sadistic, you're sadly mistaken

I shook my head again before continuing.

"_He _came on to _me._ _He_ assaulted _me_. _I_ refused _him_"

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" I glared at her,

"No…I don't believe you" she mumbled quietly her eyes glazing over and growing distant before they suddenly zeroed in on me, a look a fury came across them.

"NO!" she screamed lunging for me.

"Bella!" Alice shouted unable to do anything.

Victoria reached for my hair, I easily dodged her and kick her in the chest, and she went flying back into the lockers. I sped over to her, even though she was taller than me, I was the one towering over her.

"I always knew in denial was the best way to deal with a situation that you didn't like, but when it comes to something like this, deal with it seriously, I almost got raped

I let out a shuddering breath before continuing,

"Don't stay with a boy like him before he tries to do the same with you" I shrugged at her,

"NO! I love him" she screamed out on the brink of tears,

"Then I feel sorry for you" I mumbled,

"Come on Alice" I walked away from Victoria, and went to lunch.

That whole conversation bothered me more than I could comprehend. But I would deal with this later, in the sanctuary of my room. I was weak, oh so weak, I was nowhere near as strong as I acted out to be.

I wanted to get this day over with.

I zoned out.

I placed the familiar mask of happy Bella on my face for the time being.

xxxxx

"You look perfect!" Rosalie gushed,

"My masterpiece" Alice squealed clapping her hands together,

I sighed,

It was Friday today. The rest of the week went without anymore incidents. Victoria avoided me as if I were the plague, why? I don't know.

I officially met Jacob, Tanya and Tyler.

I liked Jake; there was something about that made it easy to be around him I didn't need to pretend to be someone else with him. He gave really good advice, and when I listened to him, everything started to work out especially on how to deal with the rumours. He was moving to Lapush School though, and he promised to clock James for me which made me laugh.

Tanya, I wasn't really to sure about her, she asked a lot of personal questions for someone I didn't know that well. She was a nicer version of Jessica, she wasn't bitchy to me, but she was still fake and it was so damn obvious she had a thing for Edward. That bothered me. I stayed clear of her as much as I could because I always had the urge to punch her in the face.

Tyler? Oh he was just frustrating, he'd always ask me out, I'd always say no and he would say 'maybe next time' and the cycle would continue. He was a nice fella don't get me wrong but sometimes I just wanted to put a pole up his ass to shut him up. It wasn't until I told Jasper to do something that Tyler actually stopped. Whenever I asked Jasper what he did, he'd blush and say 'nothing' making me even more curious, but I let it go.

Alec and I still hadn't spoken to each other; I didn't even ask if it was okay to go out on a date with Jasper today because I couldn't be bothered. It's not as if he could stop me anyway. It was frustrating that he just wouldn't tell me the truth, how bad could it be?

"Alice! Does it have to all be curly?" I said cringing when my hair bounced all over the place as I swivelled round to face her.

"Yes! You rarely do it and it looks lovely"

I sighed again, you just couldn't argue with her.

I turned to face the long mirror again. My make up was done beautifully I couldn't even deny that. It complimented my skin tone and the vibrant red lipstick made my lips look like sex. Yes I said sex. My hair was in a fancy up-do that looked like it wouldn't be easy to take out, but there were a couple of curls around my face to accent my cheekbones and jaw.

I was wearing an Armani black strapless dress that crisscrossed from the bust leaving gaps and then the lines would come together again to cover my stomach. The back was similar but a large portion of my back was bare. The dress stopped just at my knees and to finish it off I had a pair of black platforms on.

Thank god my ankle was healed I missed my heels.

Jasper was picking me up in exactly 10minutes. After school I went straight to Alice's house with Rosalie and they dolled me up. A furious Alec texted, me wanting to know where I was since I ignored the black limo that tried to escort me home again and hopped into my own car.

_Out – B_

That was my fabulous reply.

"Oh wait don't forget this!" Alice handed me my Armani leather jacket since it was a little chilly outside.

I smiled at her in thanks.

I still couldn't get over my hair, I just wanted to grab a straightener and flatten the curls but I resisted the urge by not looking in the mirror and ignoring the curls that were in my peripheral view.

Thank god they listened to me when I told them I refused to wear any other label other than Armani. They looked at me as if I was a loony, maybe I was, but they agreed anyway.

***DING DONG***

The doorbell rang through the house loud and long, while I tried not to panic.

I could do this

It's just jasper

He won't bite me

Not that I'd mind

_Slut_

My rational voice scolded me.

"Come on Bella… It's Jaz!" Alice shouted from downstairs. I hadn't even noticed she left the room.

I took a deep breath and left Alice's bedroom with Rosalie and made my way downstairs.

When I got to the ground floor, my eyes immediately sought out the silver ones I wanted to see so much.

I shyly walked over to him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You look amazing" he smiled at me, and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I smiled at him my eyes roaming over him again.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips, a black dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone and a leather jacket on top. He was basically sex on legs and had my lady parts drooling with want.

_Slut!_

Mrs Rational said again,

_**You're just jealous because we get all the action,**_

Mrs Vaj responded with a smirk knowing she was right,

Mrs Rational scowled and huffed before turning her back away from us.

So I was going crazy in my head

Fucking sue me.

"I want you kids home by 10pm!" Rosalie scolded all mum-like.

"Yes mummy" Jasper laughed,

"And use a condom! We don't want little mini you's running around" Alice added with a giggle.

I blushed furiously,

Jasper chuckled and looked back at me,

"You ready?" he asked still amused, as he offered me his elbow

I looked at his handsome kind, caring face, something told me if I had said no he wouldn't care just as long as he was with me. Just as long as I was with him nothing else mattered.

"More than I'll ever be" I replied and I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow.

I had a feeling as long as Jasper was beside me, I'd be fine.

Always

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** what do you think Alec's hiding?**

**Maybe he's a serial killer? Maybe he's an assassin!**

**Or maybe… oh what does it matter I know exactly what he's hiding (: leave a review and tell me what you think of his suspicious behaviour!**

**This was the last chapter on 17 year old Bella**

**Like I said before everything you've read is critical, I didn't just write all this for the fun of it (:**

**Like, dislike the chapter?**

**Either way let me know just drop a review! It's my job to keep you happy!**

**Until next week my lovelies!**


	10. Tragedy

**AN: ****Yes I know I'm late…. Very late. But this was an important chapter in the story and I had a serious case of writer's block, I didn't know how to portray this chapter to you all but I tried my best, I still don't believe it's good enough to be posted but I can't keep you waiting any longer. Please excuse any mistakes with the Italian. I am Italian but I'm not very good when it comes to writing.**

**The chapter name speaks for itself, so expect some Angst.**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie's the money maker, not me … sadly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Tragedy<strong>

"Mason, come on baby time to go!" I shouted up towards the stairs with a sigh.

It's been 5 years and a lot has changed.

I have a son, a beautiful little boy who just turned 3.

"Where are you off to honey?" He came out of the kitchen with a soft smile,

I smiled at my husband,

"Work, plus I have to drop Mason off to your parent's house"

"They did mention that" he furrowed his brows,

"Did you fix his car seat?"

"Yeah… About that"

"Jasper..!"

He smiled sheepishly,

"I promise to get on it the minute you come home Bells"

I nodded.

I was married to Jasper; we got married straight out of high school. We literally got married right after our graduation. Ridiculous right… that's what I said.

"_Babe, am I not the one for you?"_

"_Yes you are but-"_

"_And you love me?"_

_Yes Jaz but-"_

"_Then marry me"_

"_But right now? Jasper this is ridiculous"_

"_Are you saying no?"_

"_No"_

"_No?"_

"_No, yes"_

"_Yes?"_

"_No, yes…stop that!"_

"_Bella I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just trust me on this"_

_I sighed,_

"_Fine"_

He proposed weeks before that but I kept on refusing. Who gets married at 18? Only girls that are pregnant, he disagreed but I still refused. He sprung it on me at our graduation in front of everyone! I flushed beetroot red and dragged him off to talk. I ended up saying yes.

2years later, I had just turned 20 and we were celebrating my birthday, I was drunk out of my mind, and Jasper was just as bad. Sex. No condom. Do the math. Not that I regret my baby boy, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. It was just so sudden.

_I woke up to get ready for work. _

_I dressed and went downstairs only to be greeted by my husband who was carrying a plate of waffles. Took one sniff and I was out of there and in the bathroom, puking my guts out before I could even realise what was going on._

"_I'll call Rosalie!" Jasper shouted panicked,_

_His only solution every time I got ill._

_After he explained what was going on to her, a very calm Rosalie turned up. She slammed the bathroom door in Jasper's face and passed me a stick._

"_Pee" her only instruction._

'_Pregnant' - the only result._

Jasper was ecstatic that day. Me? I was feeling sick and incredibly weak while he jumped around in glee.

Emmett and Rosalie also got married and were still trying for a child; they had a beautiful wedding, huge and planned by none other than Alice.

_Alice_

She practically disappeared off the face of the earth. Not literally, she called once in a while but the phone calls were awfully awkward. The same happened with Edward, except he never called. Ever. He was my best friend in high school. It hurt that he never came to my wedding. It hurt that he didn't even come to see Mason.

After he turned 18 he didn't even bother to graduate, he was just yanked out of school even though we lived near one another, and I never saw him again. Alice still came but she was a little distant, her mind was always somewhere else. She didn't invite me over anymore, I always thought that if I ever did go over again, I'd find out something I wished I hadn't known. I didn't even see Esme again either. That hurt the most. She promised she wouldn't leave again and she did. She left my insecure ass once again. I only saw Carlisle when I was most unfortunate to be at the hospital. But she was just never around

Jasper and I lived on the estate. Yes estate. Alec decided to build a huge gate extending from our house way over to the Cullen's who lived on the other side. Emmett's parents had their own house; there was Rosalie and Emmett's house, The Cullen's, Alec's and our home right next door to Alec.

After not speaking to Alec all throughout high school, I finally let it go. Whatever he was keeping from me he'd have to tell me eventually. All I had to do was wait now.

When I turned 21 I was forced to start working at Swan Inc. the headquarters for everything else we owned. The strings were pulled from there. Knowing I had no experience I asked Alec to co-own with me knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it alone and he agreed. Life at the office was the easiest thing in the world.

"Mummy I'm ready" I looked down at my little boy,

His golden short hair, and silver eyes identical to his fathers,

"Let's go" I smiled,

I took his hand,

"Bye buddy" Jasper scuffed Mason's hair who whined,

"Bye Bells, see you later" he smiled,

Wow our marriage was doomed.

The passion. The love. The intensity of it all vanished. Our marriage was practically falling apart. We barely had sex, I worked all the time, and there was Mason who demanded attention 24/7. Jasper was patient but one of these days he was going to get sick of me and me him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket,

_You're late Bella, the board of Swan Inc. are waiting, and I can't keep covering for you! – R_

Ahh, my lovely Rosalie. She started working at Swan Inc. as my executive assistant and she was the best at her job.

_On my way – B _

I waved at Jasper and strode over to the white Range Rover; I opened the back door and lifted Mason into his seat.

"You ready to see grandma and grandpa? Huh?" I tickled him,

"Yes mummy" he giggled,

"Good, now don't open your belt okay?"

That was the problem with his car seat; he jammed something inside so it never kept the belt in place properly.

He nodded.

"Good boy"

I kissed his cheek,

"Ewwww" he squealed,

"Oh shush you're never too old to kiss your mum"

I jumped in the car and started up my car before replying to yet another text from Rose.

_BELLA HURRY – R_

I didn't bother with responding.

"Off we go" I smiled at Mason in the rear view mirror.

"I love you mummy"

I smiled wider,

"I love you too baby"

xxxxx

"Well … That was intense" Rosalie sniggered from her desk in the corner of my office.

"Definitely"

We'd just come out of the meeting, I introduced the idea of buying Armani. Yes as in owning it. The board didn't understand why I was so interested in Armani. No one did, so I just told them,

"_It'll be a great investment" _

And they bought it.

I leaned back on my recliner chair and stared up at the ceiling. My office was huge. It was very modern the colour scheme, black and white. My desk was right in the centre while Rosalie's was in the corner, a door separating both offices.

"Bella, its 4pm aren't you going to pick up Mason?"

"Thanks Rose" I got up picked and up my purse,

"Oh yeah Rosalie, please don't forget to drop off the final papers of the Armani deal off at my house"

"Aren't you going straight home?" she asked confused,

"No… I'm going to spend a little time with the Hale's and there's something else I've got to do"

"Oh okay, sure I'll text you when I'm there"

I smiled briefly and left.

It's about time I found out what the Cullen's were up to.

"Mummmmmyyyy!"

I laughed,

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I asked hugging my little man,

"It was sooo cool, Gwanma and Papa gave me chocolate"

I looked up at Mr Hale with an arched brow, a smile playing on my lips.

"Hey don't look at me… I did nothing" he raised his palms up defensively, he looked so much like Jasper. The blonde hair and the grey eyes that were losing their silver with age. I think all the male Hale's inherited those beautiful looks.

I chuckled,

"It was me" Mrs Hale sheepishly smiled.

She however looked almost nothing like Jasper. She was a dark haired beauty with dark brown eyes. Age had nothing on her.

"I couldn't help it! he did that thing with his eyes" she shrugged,

"No I was a good bwoy" Mason shook his head,

I pecked him on the cheek and stood up,

"Its good to see you guys"

I hugged them both,

"Lovely to see you too dear, why don't you come in?" Mr Hale asked,

"Sure Mr- I mean Rob"

He looked at me sceptically,

"You were going to call me Mr Hale weren't you"

"No" I said quickly,

He caught my lie and laughed,

He was funny like that; he liked me calling him Rob as much as his wife loved me calling her Ruby. Ruby and Rob. What a match.

After a cup of tea and a few minutes of chit-chat it was time we left.

"Come back again soon my lovely's" Ruby said sincerely,

"We promise" I said with a smile,

"Say bye-bye Mason"

"Bye-bye Mason" Mason said,

I laughed at his innocence and we finally left.

We were pulling out of their driveway when I decided to give Alice a call.

No answer.

"Hey Mason, how would you like to visit the Cullen's?"

"Chi sono? (Who are they?) " he asked, yeah my baby was learning Italian

"They're close family friends, pretty much family really" I said,

"I have another Gwanma and Papa?" he asked excited,

"You could say that" I smiled at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Va bene (Okay)" He smiled back,

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Te amo (I love you)" he said unsure,

I beamed, I hadn't taught him that one yet.

"I love you too honey"

My phone started buzzing in my pocket,

"Hello?" I picked up

"_Bella… Its Rosalie_" she sounded strange,

"One second Rosalie I'm going to hook the phone up to the car"

"_Hurry_"

I hooked it up so now I could hear it throughout the car which was much safer.

"What's up?"

"_I just dropped the files off"_

"I thought you were going to text me"

"_Yeah I know but this isn't something I can tell you over text"_

I chuckled,

"You can't tell me you dropped something off by text?"

"_Bella I'm serious"_

"Is it U-rated Rosalie? Mason's with me" I asked worried,

"_This is rated R" _

I took the phone off the dashboard where it was connected and slipped it between my shoulder and ear.

"Go on…"

"_You need to come home Bella"_

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_There's someone here…please Bella stay calm"_

"I'm not making any promises"

She sighed,

"_There's a woman… in your room with Jas-"_

I sharply inhaled, almost a gasping gagging sound and dropped my phone.

"Oh my God" I covered my mouth with my hand,

How could he? Why would he? I placed the same hand that was covering my mouth against my chest. I could feel my heart bleeding slowly.

"Mummy?"

I jumped startled remembering Mason was in the car with me.

"Yes baby?"

"Stai bene? (Are you okay?)" He asked concerned,

"Si, si bambino sto bene (Yes, yes baby I'm fine)" I replied smiling tightly.

I suddenly remembered Rosalie who was still on the phone and reached under my seat to retrieve my phone. I patted the floor once, twice, three times. I looked down under the seat.

"MUMMY!" Mason squealed when the car dangerously swerved,

"It's okay baby don't worry"

I pressed the auto-drive button and looked for my phone. I found it.

"Rose?"

"_Bella?"_

"I'm here and I'm on my way" I hung up without a word, I reached over to the glove compartment, pulled it open and was met with the lock, I punched in the code and it slid out revealing 6 guns, 2 pairs of shoes and a dagger, I picked up my pistol and slipped it into my bra and quickly shut the compartment.

SNAP

I heard the firm noise of my son's belt coming undone.

"Mason put it back on"

He shook his head,

"Why do you have a gun mama?"

"Mason metterlo su ora! (Put it on now!)" I snapped,

He whimpered but still refused, I turned round trying to put the belt back in when he screamed, agonizingly loud, I followed his line of sight and my heart stopped. The car was going straight for a bend in the road and on auto-drive the car can't turn. We were going to crash and I had two options.

Take the car off auto-drive and try to avoid crashing or crash and my son gets hurt. Or put my son's belt on properly and just crash, hoping to survive. I went with the first option.

I quickly turned round took the car off auto-drive and swerved. Time slowed down, my car swivelled in a circle, my son screamed, I screamed. An on coming truck driver honked his horn…..

Everything went black.

xxxxx

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Where was that irritating noise coming from? I didn't want to wake up yet.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Seriously?

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

I saw white.

I'd recognise where I was from anywhere.

Hospital.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. Fast.

"MASON!" I screamed,

"Hey, calm down Bella"

"Carlisle?" I was disorientated; I almost thought it was Edward.

"Yes it's me please stay calm"

"Dove e mio figlio? (Where is my son?)" I spoke quickly in Italian knowing he'd take me seriously if I did,

"Bella non ora vi diro quando arriva Jasper (Not now Bella, I'll tell you when Jasper arrives)"

I blanched, my breath came in quick short gasps.

"e successo qualcosa a lui? (Did something happen to him)"

"Bella-"

I interrupted him,

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him,

He looked down,

"I'm so sorry Bella, we tried everything-" He started solemnly

"No..."

"Bella-"

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU I WANT MY SON!" I screamed,

I got up quickly unhooking myself from the beeping machine, taking out the IV tubes, I ran past Carlisle who grabbed me.

"Bella calm down please, I don't want to sedate you"

"NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed hysterically, crying, sniffing and sobbing.

I collapsed onto the floor, with Carlisle holding me firmly against him, his chin resting on my head as he rocked me side to side shushing me.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were red and streaming too.

"Please… tell me he's not dead" I whispered weakly,

He shook his head,

"I'm so sorry"

I felt it then. My heart coated itself in blood. Layers and layers of blood and then froze the blood creating an iron wall. While my heart was undergoing the process of protecting itself,

Jasper walked in.

"Bella? Oh my god stai bene? (Are you okay?)"

I met his silver eyes. And everything set in motion for me.

This was _his_ entire fault. If he weren't _cheating _on me I would have never got that phone call from Rosalie, I'd be tucking my baby in bed. Everything would be _FINE!_

"Bella please I didn't do this"

I was speaking aloud?

"Who were you with?" I asked my voice suddenly even, I got up from Carlisle's embrace and faced Jasper.

"No one Bella I would neve-"

"**Non mentire **(do not lie)" I hissed,

"I was…It was… Alice" he trailed off.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He recoiled slightly from the power in my voice.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MASON WOULD BE HERE"

"What happened to Mason?" He asked panicked,

"HE'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU!" I flinched at the word 'dead' refusing to believe it.

"Bella stop it" he said firmly,

"NO BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" I grabbed the lamp from the table and hurled it at him, he dodged it.

"Get out" I said quietly, seething.

"NOW!" I yelled when he made no move to leave.

He quickly left the room, and I stood there completely still.

I made a decision right there and then. I was going to kill Alice. Jasper was not coming to my son's funeral.

_Funeral…._

Everything went black again as I fell straight to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Good or bad?**

**Emotional or a fail?**

**Do you think it's Jasper's fault? **

**Do you think it's Bella's fault? **

**Maybe even Mason's fault?**

**What do you think is going on with the Cullen's?**

**Where's Esme?**

**Where's Edward?**

**I promised a Bella/Edward story and you'll get one.**

**Jasper and Alice were always meant to be which is why this happened.**

**Drop a review whatever you think (:**

**See you soon! x**


	11. Decisions

**AN: ****Hello again! Thank you all so much for the reviews they make my heart swell and really do make me smile and I've tried to respond to all of them!**

**Also thank you for putting me on any alerts they too are special to me (:**

**I'd just like to mention … 1957 hits, 652 visitors….. 32 reviews ): **

**Here's the latest chapter I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie's the money maker … sadly**

**Chapter 10 – Decisions**

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life"

Father Lawrence finished solemnly. I could hear his voice all the way from here, from my isolated area. I stood alone among the trees watching from a distance knowing I'd break down again if I saw them lowering my son's body to the ground.

Had I failed as a mother? It sure felt like it.

"I know Miss Swan has a few words to say" he announced,

Everyone turned their attention to me as I made my way to the podium; I walked through the river of black. People all around me dressed in the depressing colour representing death. I refused to wear black at the beginning, Alec told me it would be wrong to wear anything else, I told him if I wore black it would mean Mason was really gone.

3 months has passed since the death of my baby boy.

It took 3 months to prepare myself mentally for this day. I had a breakdown the first few times anyone even mentioned the word 'funeral' but I knew I had to eventually face it.

My face was stoic as I stepped up onto the platform, and tightly gripped the podium, trying not to focus on the tiny coffin that now lay in the ground.

I cleared my throat and looked into the sad eyes of Alec.

"I never knew what it meant to be a mother…" I began,

"What I did know however was that having the responsibility of taking care of someone other than me would be a beautiful thing, to be able to love someone so much that it hurt, to teach them little things and big things…"

I paused, my eyes drifting over to Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was clutching Emmett's arm tightly refusing to let go and needing the support.

"Parents… they're not meant to outlive their children, yet, here I am"

"I didn't think of how painful it would be, to be in this position because I never really thought about it, would I have been more prepared for the pain if I had? I doubt it.

"Nothing can prepare anyone for the pain of losing someone precious, it's worse than any physical pain, but this tragedy has taught me a valuable lesson, my son has taught me a valuable lesson.

"To appreciate life, because you never know when yours will end"

I choked back a sob, and looked down into the 6feet deep grave.

"You'll be missed Mason"

I finished quietly, as I stood there waiting for my words to sink in.

I must have zoned out for a while because the next thing I know, the grave was filled with mud, the newly disturbed area of land holding my son.

Alec was beside me as people began to slowly leave each offering me their condolences and telling me how sorry they were. I refused to believe any of them. Until they went through the same agony I had been through they would never understand.

Rosalie came to stand before me before pulling me into a tight embrace,

"I'm so sorry Bella, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I love you okay?"

I nodded the unshed tears gathering in my eyes again,

"Me too Rose"

Emmett gave me a bear hug and it felt like he was holding my broken pieces together, but he eventually had to let go.

They left both in tears and clutching to one another, next Carlisle stood before me.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned,

I shrugged,

"I really wish my mum was around to hold me together"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he quickly hugged me and said he would be back here in a bit and to wait for him, confused I just nodded and he quickly left.

After another 20 minutes, everyone had left, and there was still no sign of Carlisle.

"Are you ready to go?" Alec asked quietly,

A new fear gripped me, how could I possibly leave my son behind in this eerie cold place. How could I walk away without his hand in mine? How could I leave him alone?

"You go on ahead; I'm going to stay a little while"

"Bella-"

"Just go… I want to be alone" I said quite harshly,

After hesitating for a moment, I heard his footsteps slowly walk away in the same direction all the other people went.

_Here Lies Mason Grey Swan_

_Beloved Son & Friend_

I read the inscription over and over willing for it to say someone else's name each time getting the same result.

I made sure Mason's inscription said 'Swan' and not 'Hale' me and Jasper were finally divorced, and this being his fault anyway I decided his name was not going to be the one on the headstone.

How did I get here in my life? How did everything go so wrong?

Everything was perfect, I had the perfect family, the perfect son, the perfect 'husband' and the perfect home.

My life was filled with people I loved, I just didn't understand this, and I was slowly losing people in my life. My parents died before I could even graduate. My son died before he could even start kindergarten. Maybe I was doing something wrong. Was everyone I loved going to leave?

That's when I realised something.

The last thing I said to my parents was 'I love you' and they left me. The last positive thing I said to my son was 'I love you' and now he was 6 feet beneath me. My love was cursed. That must be it. So now I was an unlovable freak.

"Just come on everyone's gone now… I still have to say bye no matter what she says"

I was snapped out of my disturbing daydreams by a hushed voice.

I immediately knew who it was; I quietly and quickly got up and silently hid among the shadows of the trees, easily slipping into stealth mode. I was expecting this, so I slipped my favourite silver coated Colt-MK-IV series 80 gun out of my bra and I took the safety off and firmly put the magazine in.

Jasper Hale decided not to listen to me.

"I shouldn't be here" I heard her voice,

How DARE he bring her here? He was pushing his luck. I tell him not to come anywhere near my son's grave and he brings his whore?

"I need you Alice" he replied,

I watched silently as they made their way through the various other graves until they were in front of Mason's.

"_Swan?_ She made his last name _Swan?_"

I scoffed, and stepped out of my isolation,

"Yes, _she _did" I responded, emphasising the fact that he seemed to have forgotten my name.

They both jumped, Jasper slowly turned around to face me.

"Bella"

"So you do remember my name?"

He didn't respond.

It didn't slip my mind that Alice had yet to turn around and face.

"Look at me" I seethed,

"So you have the audacity to sleep with my ex-husband but you can't face me?" she flinched slightly but didn't respond,

"Bella stop-"

"Shut up Jasper" I interrupted him,

"TURN AROUND" I yelled for the heavens to hear,

She whimpered but slowly turned to face me, my eyes immediately falling on the bulge protruding from her stomach.

She was pregnant. No wonder she didn't want to look me in the eye. My son dies, and now she has a baby.

I turned my glare onto Jasper,

"You've got to be kidding me" I hissed at him,

He swallowed but again, smartly decided not to open his mouth, he was simply eyeing the gun I had in my hand.

"How far along are you?" I asked her, not looking at her simply because I didn't want to gag.

"3 months" she murmured so quietly I had to strain my ears just to hear her.

I couldn't believe this; she conceived the day my son died.

"What a coincidence" I tapped the gun to my chin,

"Well… you guys have about hmm I don't know 10 seconds?"

I quickly took aim,

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

I let 4 shots rip through the air and they hit my targets perfectly, all four wheels on Jaspers car deflated,

Alice screamed and jumped into Jasper's arms,

"10…"

"How are we going to leave now?" Jasper asked, disbelief across his face,

I shrugged, "9…"

"8…"

"Bella-" Alice pleaded her eyes imploring me to understand,

I chuckled and closed my eyes briefly, before opening them again.

Her breathing hitched, probably because of the rage that was boiling and itching to burst through, my eyes black in rage.

"You have absolutely no right to be here…Ti avevo avvertito (I warned you)" the Italian slipped through my lips, proving how angry I was. I only ever spoke Italian in serious moments or when I was angry. Jasper knew this.

I smirked at his fearful expression.

I stepped forward and they unconsciously both stepped back.

"I told you not to come here, yet here you are"

I paused,

"Why?" I asked,

"He's my son too" Jasper said,

"And he's dead because of the two of you"

I paused again, the ferocious anger forcing its way for a moment,

"So unless you want to lose another child…" I tilted my head in Alice's direction,

"Leave now" I seethed quietly,

They made no move to leave; I chuckled quietly quite stunned that they were this brave.

"NOW" I bellowed,

"Let's go Jasper, please"

"Listen to your little whore; she's smarter than she looks"

Alice gasped at my reference to her before quickly grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him away towards the direction of his car.

10 seconds later, the car sluggishly drove away.

I was light headed and I couldn't breathe properly,

_Alice was pregnant?_

I took a deep breathe trying to calm down but it did little, my blood was pounding in my ears and my legs were going to give out, I collapsed.

Before I could hit the ground, firm arms wrapped around my waist & lifted me back to my feet,

"Easy there" the soft yet husky deep voice filled my ears,

"Dad! I think something's wrong!" he called out,

I needed to open my eyes, I knew it was _him, _I could feel it. I could feel the electricity coursing through my veins, the lust, the fire it was him.

"Oh dear what happened?" another voice spoke, it was a woman and she was nearby, she had a soft voice,

"I don't know she sort of collapsed"

"Lay her down" I heard Carlisle's voice,

I was slowly laid down and I was still struggling to open my eyes, I had to see him! I was just so suddenly tired, so I eventually stopped fighting and let the darkness win.

xxxxx

I slowly opened my eyes,

Surrounding me were 3 very nervous faces,

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were here.

"She's awake"

Carlisle smiled at me, "You okay?" he asked,

"Yeah" I nodded "Just a little overwhelmed"

"Carlisle, we have to go somewhere more private, if we're seen with her things could end badly" Edward murmured seriously,

"Yes I know, let's go"

They all supported me as I stood up on shaky legs,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked,

I refused to look at Esme or Edward only Carlisle.

"I'll explain in the car"

We slowly walked away from the graveyard, and I looked back at my son's grave.

_I love you Mason_

We drove in silence to Alec's house or my house since I moved out of my old house. It held too many memories of Mason.

Carlisle's words lay heavy in my mind,

"_When you mentioned needing your mum, I thought I'd bring Esme to see you, Edward didn't know about your son at all so he tagged along"_

There was something shady about them I just couldn't pinpoint what it was, when I voiced that, they all exchanged a look and said they'd explain with Alec present.

We got home pretty quickly, I could see Alec's car parked in the driveway indicating he was home.

I led them into the house and knocked on Alec's office door. There was no reply, we went to the upstairs office and knocked.

We heard footsteps that paused outside the door,

"Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward… wow what are you all doing here" he asked,

The last bit aimed at the 3 people beside me.

"It's time Alec" Edward said simply,

Alec looked deep in thought; he let us and gestured for us to sit down.

"Why so sudden?" he asked,

"Aro…" Edward spoke again this time his voice holding disdain

Aro… I recognised the name I just didn't know where from.

They all suddenly turned to look at me,

"Wait before we start this heated discussion…" I stopped them my hands raised,

"Where have you two been?" I looked at Esme and Edward,

They looked guiltily at one another,

"You were my best friend! You never called, never came to my graduation, my wedding or even to see Mason!"

Everything I'd been harbouring for the past 5 years burst forth,

"And you! Esme you promised me you wouldn't leave again and you did exactly that! So before we even discuss anything I want an explanation from you two!" I screamed, angry tears streaming down my face.

"This will explain everything Bella" Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder,

"Surely we can't tell her everything" Alec furrowed his brows,

"Not everything… just let me do the talking" Edward responded,

"Bella have you ever wondered why you're so rich? Why any of us are?"

"My dad was a business man, your dad's a doctor?"

He smirked, a god damn sexy smirk that made me want to lick his face.

"Pretences" he said,

My brows furrowed in confusion,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella when I turned 18 I was forced to drop out of high school"

"Why?"

He exchanged a look with his father.

"Because I'm next in line for the Cullen's"

He paused,

"In the Senz'anima Mafia"

My blood froze, my brain shut down and my heart stopped. Then everything picked up again. Double time. Edward was in the Mafia?

_Senz'anima_

Soulless huh? They sounded lethal, I looked Edward over, and he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket with black boots. His hands were gloved probably because of the weather and he looked mighty fine.

My eyes roamed over his sculptured chest up his smooth neck and to his jagged beautiful jaw that was scruffy from the day-old unshaven hair that was forming. His eyes still shone incredibly bright, his bronze hair still disarray as if he'd been running his hands through it a lot. Which I might add was something I wanted to do. He didn't look like he belonged to a dangerous group. But he felt like it.

There was a sense of mystery surrounding him just like usual. But now there was a sense of death, danger and darkness and it was sort of scary. He represented what everyman wanted to be. He was dark, and his posture screamed power and authority.

Suddenly I was furious? Was Edward trying to get himself killed?

"What's wrong with you? You joined a fucking Mafia at 18? Are you insane?... Carlisle you allowed this? Esme?"

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing? What the hell when did I become such a joker?

"I didn't decide to just join Bella!" Edward said incredulously,

"Okay I'm confused" I mumbled,

"How about we start again?" Carlisle tried to help,

"Okay the Senz'anima was a group that started way back in 1900's, it eventually developed into a fully-fledged Italian organized crime Mafia"

"There are a couple of different families involved, actually a lot, each family having a leader, Carlisle being the Cullen's, Charlie used to be the Swan's after his death it was all handed over to me" Alec added,

"The men involved are forced to do the blood oath at 18 so I had to leave school and follow my 'path', as for the women they're not really allowed to join, they're meant to just be a mob-wife, but you're a little different" Edward said,

"That's why I can't be around you Bella" Esme said with a frown,

"I'm a cop" she shrugged,

"Cops and Mafia just don't mix" she added with a sigh.

"But your with Carlisle" I said confused,

"Yes but it didn't mean we didn't have to fight for it"

"I had to vouch for her" Carlisle said,

"Vouch?" what was this? Mafia language?

I suddenly felt like I'd landed in a bad re-make of the Godfather.

"In other words, promise her loyalty, and if she betrayed the Senz'anima not only would they kill her, but me too"

I stood up.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this right now"

"Bella-"

I raised my hand to stop him, and shook my head slowly.

"I lost my son, what made you think it was okay to drop this bombshell on me now? I'm not superwoman; I have my limits too okay?… I need a break"

I sighed and walked out.

This just wasn't fair, why was my life falling around me? Crashing and burning everything was just falling apart.

I went up to my room. Quickly got changed, putting the funeral clothes in a black bag unable to look at them any longer. I slipped on boy shorts and a tank top and got into bed. I pulled the duvet up to chin and sighed.

Today was one of the worst days of my life.

_Mason _

My heart ached for my son.

He was my life, my sun, my moon, my heart. My everything and now I had nothing to live for. I'm not suicidal I'll tell you that now but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it was the other way round, If it was me that died.

There was a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Edward poked his head around the door,

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously,

I felt bad now, he seemed to be expecting me to blow up at him again.

"I'm good Edward just tired… it's been a long day"

He quickly glanced at his clock,

"Yes I know it's only 3pm but I'm drained, physically and emotionally"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm sorry about Al-"

"Don't say her name" I quickly interrupted,

"Your also her sister so don't apologise"

"It doesn't mean I agree with what she did… what she's doing" he murmured his eyes burning intensely.

I smiled slightly,

"It doesn't change anything"

He nodded but I could tell he wanted to argue,

"Goodnight Bella" he smiled,

"Goodnight Edward"

With that he left me to wallow in my sorrow.

I suddenly shot up in my bed and grabbed my phone.

I dialled in the number I'd been thinking about for the past couple of months and I knew I had to do it.

"_Hello this is forks hospital how may I help you"_

"Hi I'd like an appointment" I murmured nervously,

"_What's the problem ma'am"_

"I'd um… I'd like a tubectomy"

"_A tubal ligation ma'am?" _she asked obviously shocked.

I gulped.

"Yes"

**AN:**

**So what do you think? Should Bella ever forgive Jasper and Alice?**

**And a mafia huh? I hope you weren't expecting that ;)**

**As for the tubal ligation Bella is tying her tubes!**

**Next week is the last week of Uni for me and I've got exams coming up then I get a well-deserved break so please don't expect a long chapter!**

**Whatever you think! A review would be amazing!**


	12. Meetings

**AN;**** I know I'm really late with the update but educations a real bitch and so is life, I honestly can't say how sorry I am! Thank you all so much for the reviews and story alerts I will try to respond to them all! **

**Here's chapter 11 and it's lengthy too ;)**

**Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer, any original characters and the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Meetings<strong>

I tentatively hung up the phone… I made the right decision, I know I did. This wasn't me giving up, it wasn't that at all but I needed to this. Not for me. But for Mason. Having another child would feel like betrayal to me, as if I was replacing my son and I just couldn't do that. I was a bad mother, that I knew. But I had this feeling deep in the pits of my gut that this wasn't such a bright idea.

I sighed, rubbed my eyes and put the phone back on the nightstand.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" I invited.

"Bella?" Esme asked curiously,

"I didn't wake you did I?"

I shook my head and she walked in plopping herself down on the edge of my bed.

"Was there something you wanted?" I snapped, not very happy with her at the moment.

She winced. I was beyond caring at this point. I still didn't like that she lied to me, that any of them did. They all knew about the mafia and didn't tell me at all? Who were they to decide for me? Who were they to decide whether I was ready or not to handle it? I lost my parents for god sakes, right now I could handle anything. Then to top it off they all decided, 'hey it's Mason's funeral! How about we tell her today?' they were all pathetic in my eyes and it would take a lot of grovelling before I even considered forgiving them.

"Bella…" Esme started softly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I raised my brows at her asking for her to go on.

"I heard your phone conversation" she murmured.

I froze for a second, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Then I realized it was my decision and I had done nothing wrong.

"Eavesdrop much?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean to but are you sure about this Bella?" she sounded so worried and I didn't like that she made me feel as if I could trust her so I scoffed.

"It's Isabella to you" she winced again, "And it's my decision"

She sighed, "But Bella once you do this you can't go back and it's a painful process"

"Esme this has nothing to do with you, you have no right to even care right now so if there's nothing else you need, please leave"

Her brows furrowed "Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I don't know… you have this thing for breaking promises and lying too"

She sighed sadly,

"Bella that wasn't my fault… I'm a cop and Aro wouldn't allow me anywhere near you!"

_Aro_

For some reason that man's name was popping up everywhere.

"Who is that?"

"The don of the Senz'anima"

In other words the boss, the head, the leader and the feared one.

"So what you have no choice but to listen to him?"

"Yes… or Carlisle would be the one in trouble… he vouched for me Bella"

I sighed, I guess it wasn't really her fault but a phone call wouldn't have hurt.

"I forgive you Esme I just don't forget"

She nodded, with a slight smile.

"Please Bella reconsider the tubal ligation, there are other ways"

"Esme not now" I brushed her off.

She nodded again before hesitantly coming over and kissing me on the forehead.

"You're a daughter to me Bella… you always will be"

And with that she left, leaving me in my thoughts.

Who would have thought my father was involved with the mafia? It seemed a little strange to me. What was going to happen now? Was I going to be asked to step in for the Swans? I didn't know if I could do that… and why am I so special that I, the only female, am allowed to be part of the mafia. I had so many questions and no answers!

Where did it all begin?

Why did my father join?

What happened next?

I drifted off in a state of confusion…

-x-

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the startling green emeralds that belonged to none other than Edward. I jumped, startled at his close proximity.

"What are you doing?" I asked slapping him on the shoulder.

"Oww! Watching you sleep what does it look like" he answered playfully.

"Well don't… it's creepy, what do you want?"

"There was a phone call from the hospital for you… they said your appointment is in two hours" he said tentatively, waiting for something a look of apprehension sitting in the depth of his green orbs.

"Hmm" I acknowledged him before getting up, I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall that read 10am.

I went into the bathroom, washed my face and started brushing my teeth when he asked what I knew he really wanted to know.

"What's the appointment for?" he shouted from the bedroom,

I spat into the sink.

"Nothing, just a check-up" I lied casually.

I spat again, rinsed my mouth with water and ran a comb through my hair; there were no knots so I wouldn't need to straighten it.

"You're lying" I heard him accuse, his voice turning cold.

"It's none of your business Edward; you can't just walk back into my life and expect me to tell you everything"

I heard his footsteps walk towards the bathroom door; he strode in and stood in front of me.

"I'm making it my business" he murmured darkly, his green eyes darkening in anger, he towered over me. He was intimidating but not frightening.

I ignored him and walked past him to my walk in closet and he was right on my heels. He shut the door to the closet behind us and I immediately felt the tension, the sexual tension crackling through the air. I tried my best to ignore it and him but it was difficult I could feel my body tingling in excitement because of his closeness.

_Yes! It's been ages!_

My inner slut rejoiced!

_**You just buried your son Bella now's not the time**_

Mrs rational turned up again and reminded me of reality.

"Why are you going to the doctors Bella?" he asked again seriously.

I avoided his question. "I need to change"

He didn't even blink but stood his ground, I shrugged and undressed completely only in my black lace boy shorts and bra.

I heard his breathing hitch and smiled to myself.

"Bella…" he said in a tone that I knew very well.

He was warning me and I really didn't care, this was my closet.

"If my nudity is bothering you so much then leave" I shrugged again.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he asked sceptically,

"You're a smart cookie"

"Bella why won't you tell me?" he pulled at his hair frustrated,

"Because I don't want to!"

He growled and murmured profanities under his breath. Suddenly his demeanor changed completely he smirked at me.

Slowly he stalked towards me; I was captured in his hypnotizing green eyes. He was the predator and I was his prey. Every step he took forward I took one back until my back hit the wall.

"Bella" he mumbled huskily.

He trapped me by placing his hands on either side of my head.

We were inches away from one another now. He slid his nose down my jaw and breathed in. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his stubbly jaw scratching against my skin. His slid his nose back up my jaw and kissed the shell of my ear.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly in a deep voice.

I nodded, helpless and subdued.

He sucked my ear lobe into his mouth, my mouth dropped open in a sudden heat of pleasure.

_It felt so good._

He bit down gently and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"So tell me, why are you going to the doctors?"

I shook my head; no matter how far gone I was, I was not going to tell him.

"Hmm" he let it go and started kissing down my neck.

I immediately tilted my head back giving him more access.

"Are you sick?" he asked,

"No" I half moaned and half gasped as he started sucking on one spot.

He bit down harder than before.

"Oh my god…"

He chuckled lightly, his tongue lightly going over the mark that was sure to form on my neck now.

He slowly kissed his way up my chin; he kissed the corner of my mouth, and moved his hands resting them on my waist and pulled me flush against him and being part naked meant that I could feel _everything. _

He lips ghosted over mine before he brushed them softly against my lips. I wanted more.

"Are you really going for just a check-up?"

I shook my head, and hitched one of my legs around his hip trying to pull him closer. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed slightly before picking me up. Out of reflex I wrapped my legs around his waist and he rocked against my hot centre.

_Yes!_

He leaned down and kissed his way down my neck to my collarbones and swiped his tongue across my bone.

Suddenly he stopped his kissing and rocking. I opened my eyes frustrated.

He smirked then continued.

He brushed his lips over mine again, and then firmly pressed his lips against mine. The electricity reached it peak and shot through my body powerfully. He didn't deepen the kiss though; he kissed me over and over.

"Tell" Kiss. "Me" Kiss. "Why" Kiss. "You" Kiss "Have" Kiss. "A" Kiss "Appointment" Kiss. He lingered longer the final time and waited for my answer. He ground into me again and I moaned.

"I don't want anymore kids" I couldn't help myself and the words slipped through my lips.

His lips froze on my neck and I felt the tension slowly creep through his body. He placed me on my feet and stepped away from me completely shocked.

I sighed and looked down at my wristwatch. I had 1hr to leave.

I couldn't believe I let that happened.

_You totally enjoyed it_

The slut of the year spoke up yet again.

_**Shut up**_

"Why?" he asked astounded.

I ignored him and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a blouse; I slipped my feet into my 6inch heels and grabbed my leather jacket. I tried to by pass him but he firmly grabbed my bicep. I looked up at him. His eyes revealing nothing but concern and his brows furrowed.

"I have to" was all I said and I walked out of the closet without looking back.

"All done Miss Swan" Dr Gerandy smiled at me and briefly patted me on the shoulder.

I had changed my mind last minute and I mean very last minute. I had bumped into Mr Cullen before my appointment; Esme obviously couldn't keep her trap shut and warned Carlisle who then tried to coax me out of my decision. And it worked.

I got the Mirena instead. It was just as effective and not so… permanent. I'd thought about it and imagined, if I had ever gotten married again how would I have provided kids? It would have been selfish of me and a horrible thing to do to my husband. So I changed my mind. The receptionist wasn't too happy about it but Mr Cullen quickly fixed that. After some prodding below by Dr Gerandy, I was done and on my way home. It hurt a little especially when I tried to walk a little to fast.

My phone rang.

I picked up and connected it to the speakers inside my Audi TT. I had gotten rid of my Range Rover after the accident, unable to stand even looking at it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella it's Sammy"_

"Hi Sam" I answered cheerfully, I'd missed her terribly.

Her father was diagnosed with cancer so she was away for a while in California to take care of him; she hadn't made it to funeral but heard about it.

"_How are you doing? I miss you"_

I smiled, I really did love Sammy she meant the world to me and was one person I knew would never betray me.

"I'm good" I answered automatically,

"_Honestly Bella?" _she asked, seeing straight through my façade.

"I'm holding up Sammy, how are things with your dad?"

"_He's refusing to do chemo and I don't know how to persuade him"_

She sighed, sounding a little defeated.

"_What about you? What you been up to lately?"_

"I um… I was considering getting my tubes tied" I told her because I always told her everything and this was a big thing that I knew she'd want to know.

"_WHAT? Are you INSANE?" _she screamed like a banshee into the phone.

"I didn't do it! calm down! I got the Mirena instead" I amended knowing she was getting worked up.

"_Why though?" _

"I don't know… I was going through a bit of a rough time"

We continued our conversation catching up with each other. I wanted to mention the Senz'anima but I didn't think that was the kind of thing you could sort drop in a conversation. I didn't even know if I could tell anyone. Wasn't I allowed a confidante? When we hung up with the promise from her that she'd be home in a month, I felt a lot better. As if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Even though Rosalie was one of my closest friends, she was a bitch and so was I. Two bitches just didn't get along, don't get me wrong I loved her and Emmett but they were always too caught up in each other.

I wonder if I was like that with Jasper.

I cringed, even thinking his name made my blood boil with anger. He hadn't contacted me since the incident at the funeral and it was a good thing he hadn't. Alice didn't try either but I knew she and Jasper moved out into the city and had an apartment. I knew this from Rosalie since her and Alice stayed in contact. As much as Rosalie couldn't stand what Alice did or her cousin for that matter, she couldn't just drop them. If I was her, I would have.

I pulled up to the huge gates that announced our estate and the guard at the gates let me in recognizing me. Now I understood why security was so tight.

When I pulled up at the house I was a little confused.

_Maybe I got the wrong house?_

I knew that wasn't true but I just didn't understand where all the cars came from. There were about 10 cars lined up, all the same make and with no license plate. Whoever they were they scared me already.

I hesitantly got out of the car, and strode over to the door. Before I could even knock, it was swung open. Edward nodded curtly at me before gesturing for me to walk in.

"Alec?" I called out, wanting an explanation.

He came out of his office dressed in a fresh tailored suit, he smiled tightly, the tension obvious in his eyes. I squinted my eyes, confused and analyzing him.

"Special occasion?" I asked,

He avoided my question completely, "Good your back, there's some people waiting to meet you" he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the laundry room. There was a door next to the washing machine, I'd never been in there. Come to think of I I'd never noticed the door before. He opened it and there was an elevator and my eyes practically popped out of my head.

He led me inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. Ground floor? Weren't we on the ground floor? The elevator was very fancy decorated in rich gold colours. I was very confused right now.

The doors opened with a distinctive ping, we left the elevator and turned sharply to our left. To say this was creepy was an understatement, the walls were covered in cobwebs considering we were under our house, this place was kind of big. It was like an underground warehouse, creepy, dark and echo-y. We turned right and walked down a long corridor before reaching another door.

This room was bigger than our living room! It had a 29foot table with at least 50 seats around it. The walls were painted a deep shade of red, the floor black marble. There were men seated around the table filling each seat. There were only 3 vacant seats. At the head of the table was a man with long jet black hair, his eyes were a vibrant blue and he smiling devilishly at me, looking me over. I was guessing he was Aro.

"Ahhh, Isabella che bello di voi di unirsi a noi (How nice of you to join us)" he sounded a little sarcastic yet polite.

I smiled, "Grazie (Thank you)" I answered still not understanding what was going on.

Alec walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Edward sat to his left, with Carlisle on his right, so I assumed the seat on the right of Alec was for me. I was still a little apprehensive as I slowly made my way to my seat, my heels making a loud clicking noise focusing everyone's attention on me. I blushed and sat down.

"So Bella what do you know about the Senz'anima" Aro asked waving his hand gracefully.

I shrugged, and he glared at me.

"Answer him Isabella be respectful" Alec whispered to me, glad for the hint I smiled again.

"Nothing, apart from the fact that it's a mafia… sir…Mr Aro?" It turned out to be a question instead of an answer. This man didn't make me feel very good.

He cringed at the word mafia, "Organized Crime Isabella, not Mafia"

I nodded making sure to remember not to make that mistake again.

"Also… call me Aro… May I call you Isabella?"

I wanted to say no… that it was to personal but it felt like he did this on purpose. He was letting me call him by his given name, so in exchange he wanted me to give him the same courtesy. I nodded but caught myself and mumbled a very incoherent yes.

"Good, well Bella let me explain, listen carefully because I will not repeat myself… va bene? (Okay?)"

"Yes..Sir-Aro" I grimaced at the obvious mistake. I caught Edward smirking across the table and kicked him. He grunted but otherwise acted unaware.

Aro began introducing each family.

The King's

The Storm's

The Simmons's

The Volturi's

The Martina's

The Giovanni's

The Molinelli's

The Alfonzo's

The Solesino's

The Vincenza's

And about 40 others that I really couldn't remember, he seemed happy that he could however. He was Aro Volturi, and he had a son who was strangely enough absent. This seemed like an important meeting.

He started far back that his knowledge on the Senz'anima would allow.

A man named Antonio Terrasini founded the Senz'anima, he started in minor things like drug marketing, then took it up a notch to slave marketing, then guns and so on. Eventually he was the most influential man in Chicago. Apparently that's where our HQ's were.

He said that decades and centuries later Alistair Volturi, his father, corrupted the chain and took control and murdered the only Terrasini left. Afton Terrasini. And now Aro was the one in power.

Next would be his son.

Once he finished his rather 'interesting story' I stifled back a yawn and he continued to further explain why I was here.

"Bella you're going to be the first female member in this organization"

"Why?" I asked finally expecting some answers.

He paused briefly before smiling a sinister smile, as if he knew a secret that we didn't.

"Because you're the last one left of the Swan's"

I furrowed my brows, there was Alec?

He continued, sensing my confusion.

"Alec won't be in this much longer, neither will Carlisle or myself"

I nodded finally understanding.

Just then a beautiful woman with silver long hair and grey eyes walked in.

"Aro… I am tired take me home" she snapped at him. My eyes widened, why would she speak to him like that?

"Athenodora not now, we're almost finished"

She huffed, he tilted his head up and she quickly pecked him on the lips before leaving the room. That was probably his wife. She looked very young but was probably about the same age as him late 40s maybe.

"Anyway, Bella to be part of the Senz'anima you must do the blood oath"

"What if I refuse?" I asked,

"You don't have a choice" he smirked.

"The blood oath now Aro?" a man piped up, he was sitting on Aro's left.

"Yes" Aro confirmed.

The man reached down and picked up a briefcase and took out a sharp dagger, a piece of paper and a small glass that looked like the cap of a bottle.

"Come forth" Aro gestured towards me. I took in a deep breath; Alec grabbed my right hand and squeezed it assuring me that it would be fine. I got up and walked toward the other end of the table, all eyes on me. It was only then I realized people were still actually in the room, they were all so silent.

I noticed Aro's cane as he stood up. This really was a bad re-make of the Godfather.

"Isabella Marie Swan"

He began slowly,

"Do you vow to protect those in your family?"

I paused confused, was he talking about my family? He raised his brow and I realized he must have been talking about the other members in the Mafia.

"Yes" I answered as confident as possible.

"Do you promise your silence and sworn secrecy?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise your utmost amount of loyalty?"

"Yes"

Suddenly he pricked my index finger finger with the sharp blade and my blood dripped down into the little glass cap that the other man held beneath my finger.

"If you tell anyone about us your tongue will be cut off. If you betray us your limbs will be pulled off. If you break the rules you will be killed" as he spoke my blood continued to drip into the cap until it was full. The man closest to me dipped his finger in the blood lightly and licked it off his finger, he passed it on the man next to him and this continued until everyone had, had a taste. It was disgusting.

"Now you are bound by blood" Aro added, dipping his own finger into the cap and sucking it off. He pushed the paper towards me and told me to smear my finger on it as a signature. I did and I was handed a pen to actually sign it.

"That's all for today Isabella" he dismissed me. I glanced at Alec who nodded at me and I began to make my way to the door we came in through when the door that Athenodora had come through earlier opened.

"Father is this thing over?"

Aro sighed, "Yes James"

I froze, he couldn't be talking about…

"Ahh Bella, long time no see" he smirked sarcastically,

I looked up into the light blue eyes that I knew oh so ell, my eyes ran over his blonde combed back hair and his ragged looks.

"James…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**How is possible? Is James? Wasn't he a Hunter not a Volturi?**

**What's going on here? (: I know!**

**Heheh, what do you think of Aro? Creepy or what?**

**What do you think about the oath?**

**Bella didn't go through with the Tubectomy! Have faith in me next time guys :D**

**Anyhow… tell me what you thought? Bad or good?**

**I don't know when the next update will be and to be honest I'm not going to be mean and promise an update on Saturdays when I sometimes fail to, so from no one I cant guarantee when I will update but I will in reasonable times! I promise!**

**Until next time! x **


	13. Training

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait but this is a beast of a chapter (: thank you for the reviews and alerts, I've been receiving loads and loads more everyday!**

**Disclaimer:****Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer, any original characters and the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Training<strong>

Father? Did he just say father? Wait father meant 'Dad' in other words did it not? As in biologically related by blood and what not? Was I shocked? Yes I was way beyond that point right now… I was on the brink of a nervous breakdown as I stared wide eyed at the man that destroyed my high school life. Maybe using the word destroyed was a little over exaggerative but he did ruin my high school life, horribly, to everyone he did nothing wrong. I was the school slut. Only my family and friends were on my side. I hated this man with a fiery passion. Did I just make a huge mistake by doing the oath? Not that I had a choice or anything… but a warning… would have been lovely.

"What is he doing here?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my fury at bay.

I wasn't the type to keep a grudge but when someone tried to rape you, everything about them physically, mentally and emotionally repulses you. I couldn't even bare to look at him.

I didn't know whether I could kill him yet or not. He was Aro's son that probably meant he was untouchable.

_That was going to change soon._

"Isabella, you have been acquainted with James have you not?" Aro questioned with a smirk.

Was he doing this on purpose? This man was constantly confusing me, not only did I dislike the little mind games he was playing, but he had an ugly personality too.

"Considering he tried to rape me? Yes we've been acquainted" I answered condescendingly, rolling my eyes, Aro didn't seem like a stupid man but he was sure acting like one.

Aro narrowed his eyes, obviously not liking the way I was speaking to him, but I wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Not even a hug then Bella?" James asked a mischievous glint in his eyes, a feral growl forced its way through my lips.

"Don't call me that" I hissed through clenched teeth, he had no right to call me Bella as if he were friends with me.

"Bambina (baby) play nice" he chuckled at his own words.

I glowered at him and stepped forward slightly, immediately everyone jumped into action. Edward and Alec were either side of me, both of their hands on my biceps, however the rest of my so called _family _jumped to defend James, all of them stood from there seats, their guns cocked all aimed at me. Carlisle stood in front of me in a protective stance his own gun loaded and ready, his eyes dark and cold, he was daring them to take a shot. "Is someone going to explain?" I let the question hang in the air.

There was a deadly silence. No one said a thing everyone was waiting for my next move, waiting for slightest hint that I was in any way going to hurt their prince. Suddenly the door opened again and Athenodora walked in with her head held high. I had a feeling this had something to do with her. She narrowed her eyes slightly at Aro.

"Aro" she spoke in warning, inclining her head to the armed men.

He immediately called all them off and they all sat back down, but not before tucking their guns into the waistband of their jeans. Carlisle did the same and went back to his seat. Alec and Edward however were hesitant. A glare from Aro and they reluctantly returned to their own seats while I stood there waiting for an explanation.

People did this to me quite a lot. I hated being lied to, or being kept out of the loop. It made me feel unguarded, unaware…vulnerable.

"Isabella please, take a seat, give me a moment to explain" Athenodora gestured to my vacant seat. I eyed her curiously before sitting down like she'd asked.

James smirked, "Mother…" he began.

"Silence" she held her hand up, stopping him from continuing, I smiled, and I liked this woman. She seemed like the kind of woman that didn't take any bullshit. She was dressed quite extravagantly, with a long black flowing gown, the upper half looking a little like a corset.

James pursed his lips in annoyance but otherwise didn't continue.

"My son here obviously needs to learn some manners" she rolled her eyes.

"Now… you're probably wondering how James _Hunter _Is a Volturi"

I nodded silently, keeping my eyes trained on her in case she tried to lie, this whole family made me uncomfortable.

"7 years ago, no one knew I had a son" she began.

Aro growled lowly from his seat.

I furrowed my brows, I had a feeling this was going to interesting.

"It was 24 years ago, before you or James were even alive my dear girl, I met a young man named Caius Volturi"

Aro slammed a fist down on the table a look of disdain clear on his face, his blue eyes almost black in fury, he mumbled a quick "Fuck this" before leaving the table and walking out of the room. Touchy subject I guess. I smirked, slightly enjoying Aro's discomfort, eager for the story all the more.

Athenodora sighed quietly as she eyed the now closed door that her husband furiously strode through minutes before, "He was Aro's brother"

"Was?" I asked noticing she said this in the past tense.

"Yes" she looked at me slightly irritated I'd interrupted.

"I was in love with Aro but Caius was in love with me, and you know how men are, they both refused to lose me"

She tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear, pausing, collecting her thoughts and rummaging through memories.

"Back then, my father approved of Aro, not Caius, in a fit of rage, Caius murdered my father" she spoke oddly calm, I looked into her grey eyes and noticed how numb they looked.

My own eyes widened in shock.

"Fearing for my life, I ran away, a few months later I gave birth to Aro's son, I knew that Caius would still be looking for me so I gave my son away to a couple that lived near my apartment and they gladly took him in.

_The Hunter's_

"Caius eventually found me and kept me hidden in his basement for years, rarely feeding me, abusing me all because he _loved _me" she scoffed.

"Aro came to visit the house one day and discovered me in the basement, weak and sick, realising what Caius had done, he killed him and took me with him"

Caius seemed even worse then Aro… what a jerk.

"When James turned 17, I told Aro who was more than happy that he had a son" she finished, the story seemed quick and summarised but I didn't really want to know the details.

I took a deep breath. This was too much; did this mean that after Aro passed away I would be serving James?

I rubbed my hands harshly down my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked gauging my reaction apprehensively, I bet she was wondering if it made me want to kill her son less. It didn't.

I stood up from my seat and made my way over to James.

"If this man is the heir to the Senz'anima" I began looking him up and down, with a look of disgust before meeting his eyes, he was enjoying this too much, and his eyes were still as cold and deceiving as ever. I looked over at Athenodora, softening my expression slightly since she didn't deserve my hatred.

"**Io non sono al suo servizio** (I am not serving him)" I seethed through my clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"You won't have a choice" a voice came from behind me.

Aro was standing with both his hands behind his back.

"You took the Giuramento (oath)" he smirked, his eyes smiling in triumph.

I glared at him, "I. Don't. Care" I gave James the stink eye before turning to leave.

"You can make me serve you Aro, but I am not serving him" Aro eyes lost their shine, disbelief replaced triumph.

"Why can't you leave things is the past Bella?" James asked, serious for the first time during this confrontation.

"I don't like you, never will, you disgust me, and my skin feels like there are bugs crawling all over me whenever I look at you! Leave things in the past? For my entire high school life I was known as a slut, a liar that was looking for attention! And you want me to leave things in the past? Did you even apologise? Did you spend a minute serving time for what you did?" I asked with my brows raised.

He looked down.

"No, because your daddy got you out of your sticky mess, and you didn't have the nerve to say sorry"

He looked up at me again, a nameless emotion brewing in his eyes.

"Fuck you James" I snickered, "You're pathetic" I walked out of the room, not being able to stand his presence.

I walked down the long corridor and made it to the elevator in one piece, as it slowly made its way up I realised something.

If Edward, Alec and Carlisle knew about this they're going to have to explain a lot. Why didn't they tell me before I took the oath? I was stuck now and they knew it, Aro knew it and James knew it.

I had the feeling Aro knew something I didn't. He looked at me like he owned me in more than 1 way. I didn't know why but it was scaring me and I'd only just met the infamous man.

I exited through the laundry room, still a little amazed there was a hidden door all that time and I sat at the kitchen counter and got a glass of vodka, needing the burn to distract me. I gulped down a shot, feeling the effects almost immediately.

Someone sat down beside me but I didn't bother to acknowledge them.

"It is difficult isn't it" Athenodora spoke softly.

I scoffed; the word difficult didn't even cover it. I buried my son yesterday, made a life changing decision today and joined a mafia too. This was fantastic.

"It took me a while to adjust too you know"

I looked up at her disbelieving her words; she must have known what she was getting herself into when she married Aro.

She smiled again, "I know what you're thinking but I really didn't know what Aro's occupation was until after I'd married him and his father had died"

"I'm stuck in this forever aren't I?" I asked sceptically,

She nodded slowly, "Pretty much"

"How do I do this?" I questioned.

"Just…" she paused for a moment.

"Expect the unexpected" she nodded in agreement with her words.

"That's how I managed anyway" she added quietly.

"But… I can't, not with James" I shook my head again, gulping down another shot.

"Bella, you _have _to" she encouraged.

I sighed.

"Listen to me… this is real life Isabella, you _must _be loyal, you _must _do as Aro tells you and when James finally takes control you _must _continue to be loyal, do you understand?" she said seriously urging me.

"Yes, I know" I finally admitted.

"I don't want you to get hurt Bella" she muttered sincerely.

I nodded again, "What happens now?" I asked curiously.

"La formazione (The training)" she stated.

Before she could continue Alec came into the kitchen followed by Edward and Carlisle.

"Athenodora, Aro requests your presence" Carlisle spoke respectfully his head bowed a little.

She sighed before slipping off the stool gripping her gown, "Remember what I said Bella" she smiled; she lightly squeezed my shoulder before walking out, she stopped at the door and turned back to look at me once more.

"Is there a chance you could forgive my son's disgusting behaviour?" she asked with a soft smiled.

I looked down slightly, shaking my head "Never" I said loud enough for her to hear me.

I never heard her leave the room, but when I looked up she was gone.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A week had past since the very _successful_ meeting, and Aro hadn't contacted me since. I should have been expecting something like Athenodora had told me, but I was being stupid. I woke up that morning ready for work, eating breakfast when Alec came down the stairs.

He was dressed again all flashy and pretty, I immediately knew what was about to happen before he even sat down.

"Aro has called another meeting" he said calmly, eyeing me curiously as if waiting for me to blow up.

I groaned in disapproval.

"Again?"

"Yes but it's a lot smaller this time you, Carlisle, Edward and myself will be present and that's all" he tried to assure me that it wasn't a big deal, but I wasn't looking forward to it either way.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked cautiously, hundreds of scenarios started running through my head.

"You'll see" he smiled tightly,

My uncle was growing old, I could tell. He was tired more often from being worked ragged by the office and the Senz'anima not to mention the fact that he was pushing 40's.

"When is the meeting?"

"In a couple of hours, no point in going to work till later" he murmured looking at his watch.

"Fine I'll be back in a bit I'm just going to pop over to Rosalie's"

He nodded and I quickly went upstairs to change since I was expected to be dressed to impress later.

I grabbed my red ankle boots, a black pencil skirt and a red blouse before putting a smart yet casual black blazer on top.

I fixed my hair and any smudges on my lips, the bright red lipstick bringing out my outfit. I left my room and strode out of the house before jumping into my car and making my way to Emmett's house. It was down the drive but too far to walk.

Rosalie opened the door looking slightly dishevelled, her hair slightly messy and her clothes creased. I knew immediately I'd interrupted something.

I smirked at her.

"Still at it huh?" I asked playfully.

She blushed before pulling me into a hug; she squeezed tightly before pulling back and smiling at me.

"I've missed you" she kissed my cheek and led me inside.

Rosalie and Emmett had been trying for a baby for quite a long time but were still unsuccessful, Rosalie was always depressed whenever her period came. During those times I was the one to console her. She was a strong person though and was fiercely determined; nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted.

We sat down in the living room as one of the maids made us tea.

"How is everything?" she asked cautiously,

"I'm doing okay but a little overwhelmed" I murmured.

"Yeah Carlisle told Emmett everything that went down" she looked down guiltily.

"You knew too?" I questioned, knowing she did but needed the confirmation.

She nodded again and grimaced "I'm married to Emmett, he's cousins with Edward? Sorry I didn't tell you"

"I understand, is Emmett apart of them too?" I asked softly, knowing that if she could tell me about the Senz'anima she would have.

She nodded, "He's just starting because his father told him a little late, He's part of the bodyguard field, division 1"

"Division? Field?" I asked curiously.

Before she could answer, Emmett came in, dressed only in a pair of boxers.

"Oh god Emmett!" I covered my eyes.

He chuckled, "Izzyyyyyy!" he picked me up and bear hugged me.

I squealed in surprise before giggling and returning the embrace, Emmett really knew how to make me smile.

"How are you?" he asked eyeing me carefully.

"Great… really great" I forced a smile.

It seemed everyone was avoiding landmines with me today. Was I really that unstable?

"I'm so sorry Bella" he apologised suddenly, sighing and fidgeting a little.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You've been through so much… you just don't deserve it"

I smiled, "They're just… unfortunate situations, and it's nothing"

"You still don't deserve it"

I chuckled darkly, "Who does?"

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

We were in Alec's office, sitting silently. I was fuming, these people I considered family continuously kept me in the dark about e_verything. _

"Bella, you're being unreasonable" Alec started again sighing deeply.

We were still waiting for Aro to grace us with his presence but he had yet to turn up.

"No I'm not, you knew about James and didn't tell me, that's unreasonable" I replied icily.

He was fidgeting uncomfortably, buttoning and unbuttoning his suit. Standing up, pacing sitting down, he was making me feel dizzy.

"And what's wrong with you today?" I asked eyeing him curiously, he was behaving strangely. He'd been on edge all day.

"Nothing… just wondering what Aro could want" he rubbed his forehead with his hand harshly.

"Calm down, it's probably about the La Formazione (The training)" Carlisle was calm cool and collected as always. Edward just sat there without a care in the world he still looked good though.

"What is that? Athenodora mentioned it" I wondered,

Just before Carlisle could answer the doorbell rang.

We all stood and smoothed out the crinkles in our clothes. Carlisle ran a hand over his combed back locks; Edward ran a hand through his bronze sex hair which made it worse. While I tucked the lose strands behind my ears & fluffed my hair out a little. Everyone was a little nervous, anticipating another failure of a meeting.

Aro strode in ahead of Alec looking a little rushed but pristine, in his grey tailored Calvin Klein suit. He shook hands with Carlisle in greeting, nodded at Edward, and smiled tightly at me.

Sometimes I realised how naïve I was. How I didn't realise my family was involved in an organized crime. The only defence I had for my stupidity was that I was young at the time. People were purposefully keeping me uninvolved. I hated that they didn't think I could handle it; I was capable of being mature about things when I had to. I was hurt that Edward hadn't told me, him being my best friend at the time and attending the same high school as me. But then again I couldn't blame him. Silence was compulsory to these fuckers that waved their guns around and claimed to be made men.

Aro sat before the four us at the table his hand folded atop another on the table. He looked professional but the smirk on his face that seemed to be ever present, made it hard to take him seriously. I almost laughed at the thought that this man was somehow in charge, to me, Carlisle seemed a better fit for the job, but I bit my tongue holding my laughter and not wanting to draw unwanted attention to myself. I was hoping he would make this quick.

"I'll make this quick" he began, relief coursed through my veins, more than glad I wouldn't be stuck here longer than necessary.

"We need to explain some thing to you Bella" He met my eyes, and kept contact as he went on.

"We'll begin with the La Formazione, it simple really, it's training" He shrugged.

"Training? For what?" I asked a little dumbly, he was being vague.

"Each family Isabella specializes in a certain field for example, the King's specialize in drug shipments and in your case, your family specializes in assassinations" He finished with a smirk, and I blanched.

Assassinations?

_What the fuck?_

"Bella!" Alec hissed in warning, I looked at him in confusion then glanced at Aro who was watching me with irritation, a frown of disapproval upon his creepy face. Realisation hit me hard when I realised I'd spoken aloud.

"Isabella" Aro spoke bitter sweetly, a forced smile on his face "That's twice now and counting tesoro" he added, suddenly glaring at me. He gave me the creeps by just looking at me.

"Sorry" I said simply, no feeling behind it, he continued to glare and raised an eyebrow, I controlled the urge to roll my eyes hating that he treating my like a child, "_Sir" _I all but spat out at him.

He smiled triumphantly, "Good girl" he said, patronizing me, I almost thought he'd lean over and pat me on the head.

"Anyway" he continued, "the Cullen's specialize in two different fields, Jonathon specializes in security, that man is capable of creating the tightest security system possible for each family of the mafia, he's brilliant" he appraised Emmett's father.

"Carlisle specializes in guns and personal dealings" I raised a brow at that… personal dealings what did that mean? Noticing my questioning look Aro continued with a huff.

"It means, my dear girl, that if anyone fucks me specifically over, I send Carlisle to deal with it, for example, I have close friends or allies in Alaska, the Denali's, if they were to rip me off, or do anything I considered disloyal, Carlisle and or his son, and men would go deal with them" I nodded in understanding it sounded simple enough.

"Of course there are more than 50 families involved in the mafia and not nearly enough fields, so we have more than 3-4 families specialising in one, hence the divisions or you could call them cells"

He paused letting it sink in before continuing, "The Martina's specialize in bodyguards, and they whip even frail men into shape to protect us till their death, it's quite amazing"

I nodded understanding the idea. The way he explained was rather complicated so in my head I made my own explanation, it was liked having 20 people, but only 10 pieces of chocolate, they'd end up sharing a chocolate between two, but the chocolates were all different types. Cadbury, Kitkat… _mmm Kinder Bueno._

"Isabella?" Aro snapped me out of my thoughts, he was annoyed again and I could tell I was pushing his buttons.

_Good_

"Yes sir, sorry" I mumbled,

"You need to pay attention girl, as I was saying, Edward will be your insegnante (Teacher)" he finished glancing at Edward.

Edward who was very quiet and bored looking, sat up in his seat, stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He cleared his throat "Sir?" he asked questioningly, his voice husky and deep. I shuddered, _so goddamn sexy. _

"Even though your family do not specialise in assassinations, your one of the best when it comes to guns, you may even surpass your father" he appraised him. I glanced at Carlisle and saw he was smiling with pride.

"Teach her everything she needs to know, and in one month's time, her abilities will be put to the test" Aro finished smiling at me.

"Sir, if I may be so bold, I don't think I need training, I'm quite good with a gun" I said softly.

They all simultaneously looked at me with disbelief.

"Why have you been using guns?" Alec asked surprised.

I immediately back peddled, "I go to the gun range a lot?" I answered nervously, so it came out as a question.

Aro chuckled, "It's not the same thing my dear girl trust me"

He clapped his hands together, "That's all from me, is there anything anyone would like to say?" he asked, glancing at his watch, making it obvious that he just wanted to leave.

No one said anything, he nodded and stood up and we all rose, he shook hands with the men and came over to me, lifting my hand and placing a kiss on it. I held the urge to shudder and cringe away from him back, knowing he would be angry and I just wanted him to leave.

He smirked at me and left the room while I dashed over to the curtains in the room and tried to wipe the feel of his lips on my hands off. I wasn't very successful.

Alec came back in after walking Aro out and sat down again, indicating there was more to this conversation. I made my way back to my seat and sat down, Alec looked a little peeved and I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

"Bella you need to be more careful" he said with a disapproving look.

I grimaced, "Sorry Al, I just can't stand that pompous bastard" I responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Isabella! Its things like that, that'll get you in trouble" he gave me a meaningful look as if to say _behave yourself._

"Okay, fine I'll be nice, but only if he is!" I sniffed, and crossed my arms in a huff.

He sighed, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Edward, you can take over from here" he finished nodding at Edward, "I need to have a word with Carlisle" he said effectively dismissing us.

We both got up and left the room, and I made my way to the kitchen in desperate need of a glass of Jack Daniels, Edward was right on my heels, he took a seat at the counter while I went to the liquor cabinet.

"Want some?" I asked him, just out of politeness.

"Sure" he shrugged.

I grabbed the bottle and two glasses before sitting beside him. I poured myself a liberal amount and he poured his own. I swallowed my drink in one go.

"Easy there" he chuckled.

I glared at him, "Think I can't handle my drink huh?"

He smirked, "Never said that, just take it easy" he drank down some of his own and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. It was quite erotic.

He cleared his throat and I immediately diverted my attention to his emerald eyes. He silently unbuttoned his blazer jacket before speaking, "How good are you at fighting?" he asked suddenly.

I scoffed, "Very good" I answered smugly. He raised his brows in a questioning way.

"It was my fathers wish that I was to learn every type of combat style for self defence…" I trailed off as realisation hit me like a freight train. I blanched, my father must have known all along. Even before his death that I would be in this predicament, in the mafia, he must have, why else would he have insisted that I learn to fight in his will?

"Hey, you okay? You're looking a little pale" Edward asked with concern.

I grabbed the bottle from him swallowing a huge gulp; I winced as the alcohol trickled down my throat leaving a fire in its wake.

"Just peachy" I replied, my voice a little strained.

I stood up from the counter and straightened my pencil skirt and made to leave the room.

"Six am" Edward stated suddenly and simply.

I glanced at him, waiting for him to elaborate; he finished his glass of whiskey and set it down on the table before looking up at me through his green smouldering eyes. He stood up, buttoning his blazer, and came towards me, my breathing hitched as he quickly closed the distance between us until he was breathing on my neck.

"Be ready by six tomorrow morning" he murmured softly in my ear before turning on his heels and leaving me standing in the kitchen all breathless, hot and bothered.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I woke up the irritating sound of the buzzing alarm; I rolled over with a groan, not ready to start my day at five thirty in the morning. I reached over blindly to turn the little bitch off and felt the relief wash over me when there was nothing but silence in my room. I had one of the worst hangovers in the world. I practically drank myself into a stupor last night; I deserved to get drunk after all the sudden changes going on in my life.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed; my head pounding like someone was hammering my brain into mush. I felt like shit, I almost felt like calling Edward and cancelling whatever it was he had planned. I scratched my head, and was immediately disgusted by the feel of grease beneath my nails and fingertips; sad thing was I didn't have enough time to have a shower. I shuddered before stretching and getting up. I ran into the bathroom needing to pee, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail.

I walked back out feeling a little less repulsed and thought of what to wear, Edward hadn't exactly told me what we were doing.

My phone buzzed, and speaking of the devil, it was a text from him.

_I hope you're ready for a workout – E_

I blushed, before stupidly realised he wasn't talking about _that _kind of workout. _I wish._ I shook my head at myself. This man was going to be the death of me.

I walked over to my closet and browsed around, with a fresh tinge of red, colouring my cheeks as I remembered a certain memory with Edward in here.

I didn't know why but I felt like a high school girl all over again. I didn't know what I felt for him but sometime wondered, I wondered how my life would have turned out if I married Edward instead of Jasper. Would I have had a little bronzed haired, green eyed boy instead? Would I be happy? Would I have loved Edward? Would of's, could of's, if's, they all drove me crazy. But now that Jasper was out of my life what would happen? I sighed and shook my head again; it was a little too early in the morning to be thinking that hard, especially with this migraine.

I stripped down to my birthday suit, before throwing a sports bra over my head; I slipped on a pair of boy shorts, jogging bottoms and a top. It looked a little cold outside so I grabbed a Nike fleece and zipped it up. I walked over to my shoe rack and grabbed a pair of trainers.

I went back into my bedroom, and grabbed my red iPod, knowing I'd probably need it. I looked at the watch on my hand and noticed there were ten minutes before six so I went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of food.

"Stephan?" I dumbly called out.

"Ahh Isabella you are awake!" He said in his strong Italian accent.

"Bello verderti di nuovo (nice to see you again)" I spoke in Italian to make the conversation simpler for him, he came over to give me hug before rushing back to the stove.

"Ho fatto la prima colazione (I made you breakfast)" He smiled before piling eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Grazie (Thank you)" I grinned at him, he must have heard my alarm.

He placed a glass of orange juice in front of me, bowed a little and then left the room. I ate quickly and gulped my juice down just as the doorbell rang. I placed my cups and plates in the sink before opening the front door. Standing there and looking rather godly was none other than a freshly showered Edward Cullen.

He smiled at me before stepping to the side and gesturing outside, "You ready?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"So what we doing?" I asked curiously as he led us down the drive past my old home, I shivered when I saw it but he didn't seem to notice.

"To the training grounds" he replied walking a little faster, I picked up the pace trying to keep up with him until I realized he was power walking.

"Dude slow down" I grabbed his bicep trying to slow his movements but I was instead yanked along at the same speed.

"And training grounds? We don't have training grounds" I furrowed my brows.

"We sure do" he replied, starting to jog now.

"No we don't, I ran over the blueprints when the estate was built" I answered him still confused.

"You'll see Bella" he smirked at me.

About ten minutes later and a lot of jogging we made it to his house. I was still confused. He led us inside, into the laundry room, and then opened the door to the basement. It was completely empty with nothing but cobwebs and old boxes. He led us straight across to the door on the opposite side and opened yet another door.

I stepped through and was completely surprised at what I saw. We were in some sort of park, it was huge! I looked up and saw the sky and the Cullen's house to the left, we were literally twenty feet underground but there was no ceiling or roof, just open air.

"Whoa" I was amazed, I looked over at Edward "How did I not know about this?" I asked.

"It's a recent instalment" he shrugged, "Now let's get started, lets run a couple laps around the park"

I nodded and stretched first not wanting to pull a muscle and then we began jogging again. We ran and ran and ran and I was beyond exhausted by the tenth lap.

"Can" pant "We" pant "Take" pant "A break?" pant. I was completely breathless.

He chuckled at me "Can't keep up?" he smirked; he was completely fine, like he did this everyday!

"No I can't" I kneeled over, my hands braced on my knees and I greedily sucked in breaths of air.

"You need to get used to it Swan"

I growled, and glared up at him, "Fuck you Cullen" I spat out.

He laughed again, "Come on Bella" he started jogging again and I stumbled after him. After another couple laps I collapsed on the floor.

"Oh come on you're killing me!" I exclaimed, finding it amazing that he was so fit that he wasn't the least bit tired. I wonder how long he could…

He interrupted my thoughts, "This is only the beginning Bella" he smiled.

I had a feeling he wasn't kidding about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>** So what do you think? I hope you guys understood the main idea of the Senz'anima and how they work.**

**James is a little bastard isn't he? Gotta love him though!**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter, loved it? Hated it? Either way I'd love to know!**

**Until next time xx**


	14. Welcome

**AN: ****Sorryyyyy *Hides in a corner* you all hate me right? This is the latest I've ever updated and I'm truly sorry for that! Thank you all for continuing to support me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It's a long one ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer, any original characters and the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Welcome<strong>

"Come on Swan" Edward encouraged, circling around me with one of those clicker counters.

I groaned, my sweaty covered back finding relief from the cold surface of the concrete floor. "Keep moving!" he yelled and I cringed.

"Fuck you" I spat out, panting.

"Just ten more" he pleaded.

I sighed, pulling my knees towards me and putting my hands behind my head. I clenched my stomach, my abdominal muscles coiling and burning as I pulled myself up.

'Click' I heard the annoying, distinct sound of Edward keeping count.

_Nine more, just nine!_

Nine sit ups sounded like nine million sit ups, I slumped back down, my back colliding with the concrete in a way that promised bruises later on. I greedily sucked in gulps of air, my body exhausted and ready to shut down.

Two whole weeks of this torturous routine was taking its toll on me. My body clock for one had completely changed. After a day of this, I was in bed by eight at night and up again at the ass crack of dawn ready to do it all over again. There were some pros though, my stamina was unbelievable a five mile fun was like a walk in the park and it felt great.

_Fucking Cullen…_

He was persistent, determined to make me strong and it was fucking frustrating. I knew I could handle this! I didn't need training yet he insisted there were flaws.

'_Flaws can get you killed' _he'd told me over a thousand times.

"Bella that was only one, come on no breaks!" he started his stupid encouragement technique again.

It wasn't working.

I looked at up him, the sun was shining down on the training grounds, and he was sweaty and gloriously hot. His tight top defining each of his abs, they looked like they were straining to be released from their prison, I didn't mind letting them free. The 'V' leading down from his hips was very visible making me want to lick my lips. Which I did. So goddamn sexy.

I heard him mutter something under his breath; I was too busy ogling him to hear anything though.

He cocked a perfectly arched beautiful brow at me and lifted his shirt a little, those very same beautiful sharply indented muscle's peaking out at me. My breathing hitched.

"What are you doing?" I almost whimpered.

He gave me a funny look before pulling his gun out. His green warm eyes were suddenly very cold, unfeeling. Numb, they looked like sharp cutting emeralds instead of the usual warm soft jade.

"Edward?" I was kind of freaked out.

He crouched down balancing on the balls of his feet and crooked his finger at me. I sat up confused, he pointed his gun at me and I froze.

"What the fuck Edward, watch where you point that thing" I flinched.

He stared at me, expressionless.

"Get up" he murmured gesturing with his gun. I immediately stood up, he wasn't my Edward anymore.

He stood up before continuing "Squat" he said softly but coldly, menacingly. I did as he asked squatting immediately my thighs burning and tensing after the run we had done. He eyed me, looking intimidating from my position.

"Up"

I rose; "Down" I squatted again.

After about ten of those he told me to lie on my back and he forced me to finish off my sit ups and when I refused, he glared at me, crouched down to my level and dug the barrel of the gun into my temple, cocking his brow again, daring me not to do as he said. I cringed and kept going.

Once I was done he put his gun back into the waistband of his sweatpants, stood up and grinned at me. Disbelief coloured my eyes and I'm sure he noticed. I jumped up and walked over to him right in his face and slapped him. Hard, a resounding smack echoing slightly. His heard turned slightly to the left, his cheek turning red from the force of my slap.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growled at me turning to face me.

"Fuck you Cullen" I murmured coldly, walking away from him.

"Bella I asked you a question" he grabbed my wrist twisting me back to face, "I'm done with you" I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" he questioned shocked, his eyebrows disappearing high into his hair line.

"Your training is intense, overpowering, overwhelming and I've handled it. I haven't done training like this since I was 17 yet you pushed me and I still tried, but don't you ever scare or threaten me with a gun, just to make me do as you please!" I seethed icily.

He scoffed, finding this amusing, "Well it worked, and I wouldn't have hurt you Bella, you know that" he came closer to me and I stepped back, he noticed and stopped looking a little hurt.

"Have you ever had the barrel of a gun pointed at you? Ever? In any situation? Let alone while your training?" I asked him in a patronising tone.

He didn't respond his mouth opening and closing like an out of water fish.

"I didn't know what you were thinking, what you were doing, you looked like you'd died, no emotion, nothing it scared me and I didn't expect that"

"I wouldn't have hurt you Bella; it was the only way to get you to work"

"You couldn't have tried something less dramatic?"

He laughed again, "Why are you taking this so seriously, the gun wasn't even loaded!" he exclaimed, quickly snapping the magazine out and throwing it to me. It hit my stomach and I let it drop to the floor, not even trying to catch it.

I didn't care.

"Doesn't matter" I tried to walk away but his words halted my steps.

"You can't leave anyway, it was a direct order from Aro, I'm overseeing your training whether you like it or not" he said and I could here the smugness lacing his voice.

"Sure, I'll be here tomorrow just don't expect me to talk to you"

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I was fuming as I power walked home, how could he do that? Maybe I was being a little overdramatic but he scared me. He honestly did, he went from frustrated encouraging Edward to menacing cold Edward. I wonder if that was how he behaved when he was doing Aro's dirty jobs. I shivered; I didn't know that Edward and I didn't want to meet him. But tell me I'm wrong, what he did today was way out of line. Maybe I wasn't trying as hard as I could have but I think I was doing pretty well, I had to adjust and I had to do it quickly.

If I was completely honest, I wasn't prepared for this life, I didn't know it would be this hard. We hadn't even begun the real stuff, the assassinations; I hadn't done a single one. If I found this difficult how would I even survive this world? I felt as if my world had been turned upside down, I had only Alec to rely on and that was just family. Was this Charlie's fault? Was it because of him that I was subjected to this life? I couldn't exactly blame a dead man could I?

I cringed at the word 'dead' even thought I had already come to terms with my parents death it still hurt.

Was I being immature? Maybe, or maybe I just wasn't cut out for this, maybe I was a weak little girl that needed to be sheltered from shit like this just like Alec had said. Wrong. I was stronger than that and I couldn't hide forever. In order to avenge my parents didn't I need to join this life? I had to admit this did open doors and opportunities that would have otherwise been locked to me. I smiled at that. Yes maybe the Senz'anima had single handily made my life a lot easier.

I reached my front door in record time needing a shower as soon as possible. I punched in the code and turned the key simultaneously and opened the door. The aroma of Italian spaghetti Bolognese hit my nostrils hard and fiercely, and my stomach grumbled in appreciation. It was 10am I'd been gone for 5 hours. Who was even up at this time on a weekend?

_Stephan_

"Isabella?" I heard his voice echo out to the foyer of our grand house, "I'm home" I yelled back, slipping my trainers off.

"Affamato? (Hungry?)" He asked, his voice genuinely sincere and caring, I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Molto! (Very)" I shouted, enthusiastically, I heard his deep gruffly chuckle and went into the kitchen, the black marble tiles, freezing against my hot sweaty feet.

He gave me a hug and pecked my cheeks, the way traditional Italians did. "Stephan why are you up so early?" I slipped onto the seat in front of the counter.

He shrugged," I uh,knewa you woulda be hungry whena you cama homa" he said in a very strong accent. I struggled to keep my laughter at bay.

"Preferisci parlare in italiano?" I asked him if he would rather speak in Italian and he smiled in thanks nodding.

"Vi ringrazio ma non preoccuparti per me troppo" I smiled at him patting his shoulder gratefully, telling him not to worry so much about me.

"Sciocchezza!" he chuckled heartily telling me I was speaking nonsense.

He set a steaming plate of pasta in front of me, I thanked him again and he nodded "Saro sempre cura di te" he began, "Ho promesso a tuo padre di prendersi cura di te come se fossi mia" he kissed the top of my head before walking away leaving me stunned and emotional.

'_I will always care for you; I promised your father I would take care of you like you were my own'_

My eyes burned, stinging and unshed tears gathered in my eyes. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, thanking god for having my father watch over me even from his grave.

I dug into my food earnestly savouring every bite, and loving it. After I finished I washed my utensils and plate a simple thank you to Stephan for thinking of me.

I left the kitchen and rushed upstairs excited at the prospect of having a scorching hot shower. I started stripping the minute I stepped into my bedroom leaving a trail behind me as I practically sprinted to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, the temperature at its highest and stepped under the hot spray. I changed the setting from 'standard shower' to 'waterfall' the feeling of the water immediately noticeable. It was heavier and far more relaxing. I sighed, looking up into the spray wiping the water off my face and wringing my hair. I washed myself thoroughly with my favourite vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo. After I was done, I shaved… everything; I definitely needed to get a full body wax, because it was so much quicker.

I stepped out of the shower, turning it off and grabbing the soft plush towel I'd stacked up in my cabinet, I wrapped my self in it and wiped the condensation from the mirror looking at my reflection.

Sometimes I wondered, did I look like my mum? At all? I had people telling me all the time that we had been so alike, but they'd only mentioned our peculiar habits. I sighed, saddened that I didn't know, but I quickly squashed that down. I left the bathroom and entered my warm walk in closet, glad that someone had turned the heat on. I blushed yet again as I searched for clothes; this room reminded me of Edward, who I was still very angry with… yet I blushed hard anyway. I slipped on black mini cotton knickers and a black lacy bra. I could look sexy for myself even if no one else saw what was under my clothing. Except Edward of course. I sighed; he always seemed to be invading my thoughts, always. I had always wondered if it was that way for him as well. I slipped on a pair of comfy sweatpants, a simple white shirt and cardigan since I was still feeling a little chilly.

I left the closet and began the torturous routine of perfecting my brown wavy hair.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I felt fresh, clean and it was a nice feeling, I left my room so I could visit the gun vault that had been hidden in Alec's upstairs office. I knocked on the door first making my presence known.

I heard the soft reply, "Come in" I smiled.

"Ahh Bella I was just about to text you" he smiled up at me, putting his cell phone down. "You needed me?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I have to discuss some things with you" He neatly stacked up the pieces of paper in front of him placing them aside and then folded his hands atop his black wooden desk. I looked around uncomfortably; I liked this office more than the one downstairs. It was more spacious, stacked with books and the wall behind the desk was a full ceiling window. The carpet was black and the seats were white. The whole room was very contemporary and modern. I easily spotted the book that looked a little wonky, the one you needed to pull to get into the gun vault. It was only noticeable if you knew what you were looking for.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat gaining my attention and gesturing for me to take a seat across him, I glanced one more time at the wall covered in books, longing to go inside it.

"Go on…" I gave him a small smile, I felt like I was in trouble with my headmaster.

"This is about Edward" he began and looked apprehensive, waiting for some sort of sign that I knew what he was talking about.

"What about him?" I asked, giving him no indication I knew about the situation.

"I got a call from Carlisle… he told me about a certain situation that occurred this morning?"

I remained silent. I wasn't going to sell myself out.

"He got his daily report from Edward on your progress and sent it over to me" he continued, picking up a piece of paper that lay on the top of his skyscraper pile.

"It says things like, 'not working hard enough' 'Poor attempts' 'Refusal to follow instructions'…. What's going on Bella?" he put the paper back down and looked up at me in confusion.

I sighed, knowing the jig was up, the motherfucking beautiful Cullen snitched on my ass.

"He pointed a gun at me" I deadpanned,

"What the fuck?" my uncle cursed causing me to look up, he never ever cursed, he was polite and punctual.

"Why?" he asked, growing angrier by the second.

"He tried a different approach I'm guessing, he pointed a gun at me and told me to do what he wanted and I did" I shrugged.

"Oh I see" he smiled, amused.

"Why is that funny?" I asked befuddled, was I the only one that thought that what he had done was fucked up?

"If you caused him to use that technique it means your not trying enough, I remember when my father did that…" his eyes glazed over as he was lost in his memories for a moment.

"What the fuck ever Alec, it was wrong and he knows it, he's also not my father" I gritted out.

"Listen to me Isabella" he focused on me again and began in a firm voice, "If there's a problem maybe I should ask Aro to let you go, you obviously can't do this, if your having trouble training I don't know what's going to happen when your given a mission and you can't take orders" he rubbed at his forehead and looked into my eyes, "I knew you couldn't handle this, I'm sorry for thinking otherwise and endangering you"

My own anger began to grow, "Stop fucking underestimating me, I can do this!" I grinded my teeth, furiously, I knew he doubted me, I just knew it. But was he right? And would Aro even let me walk away? I highly doubted it.

"Then grow the fuck up" he growled, "I'm sick and tired of this Bella, be fucking mature and we won't have a problem" he said just as angry, and I realised something, he wasn't just saying that, he was telling me to do it. It was a direct order.

I nodded, "Yes sir" swallowing back my pride.

I knew he was right; I wasn't being mature about this.

_Note to self, sort things out with Edward._

_**But knock the fucker out for snitching.**_

I smiled inwardly, "One more thing Bella" Alec continued, "Alice Cullen" he said simply and my head snapped up.

I felt my anger boiling up again, "What about her?" my eyes flashed dangerously, and he was treading into uncharted territory.

"You need to fix things" he answered.

"Are you fucking stupid!" I stood up from my seat, "Never, ever will I speak to that slut fuck that shit, she screwed me over" my blood was rushing through my veins, my heart pounding.

"**Siediti Cazzo** (sit the fuck down)" he hissed icily, narrowing his eyes at me.

I cringed, knowing I need to get my shit together and calm down.

"SIT DOWN!" he yelled when I made no move to do so.

I flinched and sat, "First of all don't _**ever **_speak to me in that tone or manner, I may be family but in this room, you listen to me and follow my instructions… understand?"

I nodded, "Second of all, I don't care what you think of my order, she is a _Cullen _daughter of the Cullen leader, you have no choice but to forgive and forget, there are to be no quarrels and bitch fights in the Senz'anima, we must be united" he finished firmly… waiting for my response.

"She's not even a member!" I yelled,

"Doesn't matter"

I stood up, feeling numb and feeling a little betrayed, he knew how hurt I had been, how hurt I still am and he was forcing me to do this.

I walked to the door, my hand on the handle, "Is that an order?" I mumbled quietly but loud enough for him to hear me, he didn't respond for a moment, so I looked back at him, I could see the hurt, the hate. The hate wasn't for me though, it was for himself and I knew he hated to do this to me. Yet he was doing it anyway.

"Yes" was his answer.

"When?" I asked, I needed time, if he was expecting me to ring her right now and settle things he was sadly mistaken, I didn't care who he was.

"Whenever… but soon"

I quickly left the room, but not quick enough, my ears still automatically strained to hear his whispered apology. But it was too late for apologies now.

Far too late.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I woke up the next day with a decision. I was going to make the most of my new life and I wasn't going to let Alec down. I had to prove I could do this. So instead of me meeting Edward at the grounds… he was meeting me. He didn't know that though.

I got up at 4am, showered, got dressed and jogged to the grounds; I climbed down the recently added ladder down to the grounds and began my ten laps. I had my IPod plugged into my ears, the music loud, making my eardrums thump in time with the rhythm. Around my sixth lap, my lungs started to burn, with the need for more oxygen, my muscles started tightening and my nose was cold and pink. I kept going. I got to my seventh lap and the balls of my feet were screaming in protest as I pushed my self, I was running faster than I was meant too with this new vigour and need to redeem myself.

Just when I started my ninth lap, I felt Edwards's presence beside me. He tapped me and I stopped pulling my headphones out. "How long have you been here Swan" he asked, a little apprehensive and surprised. I glanced at my wrist watch "bout an hour" I replied, well more like panted.

He nodded, "Take a quick break, I'm going to grab some equipment, start skipping until I get back", he continued at my confused expression… skipping? "It improves your agility, I want you to do as many as you can, as fast as you can" I nodded and he walked off, looking a little proud, I smiled. Feeling as if I was doing something right for once.

By the time he returned I was reaching 90 skips and he smiled and told me to stop with a gesture, I dropped the skipping rope and went over to him, surprised to see what he held. He gave me the boxing gloves and put on the flat gloves himself. He smirked, "Now Bella I want you to punch with your left as hard as you can, punch my left, or for you, my right" I nodded understanding, he wanted me to punch diagonally, that was simple. I punched, as hard as I could, putting my body force behind it, he chuckled before I even touched him, and when my punch landed? Well let's just say without the gloves I would have simply hurt my self.

He laughed a little more before getting serious, "First lets fix your stance" he lowered his hands and came behind me. He kicked the inside of my ankle on my left and right foot widening my legs apart.

"Your legs should be the same distance apart as your shoulders" he mumbled, I sighed; I should know this since it was practically my life before I went to high school.

"Don't worry, its easy to forget things like this" he said, I looked back and smiled appreciatively. He smiled back briefly, before stepping away and scrutinizing me.

"Your too hunched over" he said coming back over and placing one hand on my lower back and the other on my stomach, he pushed slightly on my stomach and I straightened up completely, "Not too much" he stopped me and I froze.

"Think you can remember that?" he asked, and I nodded.

He gestured for me to follow him and he led me over to a door on the opposite side of where the basement door is, this one led into an indoor gym. It was, in my opinion, beautiful. The room was spacious with many machinery and objects around. Treadmills, weights, punching bags, fencing equipment… you name it, and it was in here. The room was colour coordinated too, Esme's doing obviously, and everything was red and black, it was pretty retro but still contemporary.

He went over to the punching bag, and stood behind it slipped off the gloves encasing his hands and gripped it with his fingers. His emerald eyes flashed up to meet mine.

"Don't look so nervous" he chuckled huskily, he crooked his finger at me in a come hither way that made my skin burst out in goose bumps.

I slowly made my way over, feeling the burn of his eyes on my face as I kept my own eyes on his converse adorned feet. "You ready?" I looked up at his soft words, was I ready for not just this… but for all of it? Was I ready to have the lives of people on my hands for the rest of my life? I didn't have a choice anyway there was no backing out now, but by willingly submitting that meant that I'd be coming to terms with this decision right now. If anything went wrong later on in the future I'd be the one to blame since I'm the one accepting it right now. Whereas I could have just blamed it on Aro or Alec or any of the Cullen's, maybe even my dad. I could have just blamed it on being forced into this life, but I wasn't going to do that.

I nodded once, and Edward lifted a brow in question, as if he could hear my internal rambling, "You sure?" he asked looking for clarification.

"I'm ready"

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I stared at the phone in my tight sweaty grasp, the highlighted number burning itself into my retina and memory immediately. My index finger hovered over the call button, my whole body shaking in anticipation. I couldn't do this! I sighed and rubbed my palms down my face dropping the phone onto the bed I turned over onto my stomach and stuffed my face into my pillow, it had been a week and I still couldn't even comprehend the idea of calling her.

Alice.

It wasn't as bad as before where I'd toss my phone round the room like a bouncy ball just thinking of speaking to her, but progress was little. The Senz'anima, or Aro rather, were growing restless. They were expecting me to amend things before my first kill. Didn't know why but they were being rather pushy.

Why couldn't they understand the predicament I was in?

I solely blamed that women and the man whore with her for the death of my son. Alec found it unfair, unjust even but it was very simple in my mind, if it hadn't been for them would Mason be here right now? Or would God found another horrible way to rid my son of the earth? Either way did it even matter? Those two were running around playing house while I sat here mourning the loss. Did jasper even care?

I growled ferociously into my pillow.

_I can do this!_

I encouraged myself, the mantra repeating itself in my head, loudly, drowning out any other thoughts of doubt as I picked up the phone and pressed the green call button that I'd been so terrified of. I took a deep breath and forced the phone to my ear. No answer.

I sighed in relief, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

There was a sharp knock at my bedroom door, I mumbled out a quick come in before turning back over onto my back taking the pillow with me.

"Trying to suffocate yourself Swan?" soft velvet whispered at my ears and I shivered.

I lifted the pillow up to respond; "Yep" I answered popping the 'p'.

He chuckled, "What's wrong?" he asked concern lacing his otherwise cocky voice, "You haven't heard?" I asked him.

"Course I have but that wasn't my question, and that wasn't an answer" I imagined him cocking a brow, I felt the bed dip slightly, indicating he'd sat down. The pillow was snatched away from my face and I was forced to squint at the bright light.

"I haven't called her yet…. Well I have but no answer?" it came out as a question,

"You sound relieved" he scrutinized me slightly,

"I am relieved" I sighed.

"Why? Its just Alice Bella, what's really got you so skittish?"

Skittish? I was fine! Honestly I was I just didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

"I'm fine I just think it's a little early to amend things, how would we get past it?" I questioned him,

"Its never to early to fix things Bella, and you two used to be best friends" he replied,

"Emphasis on the past tense 'used to be'" I muttered in disdain.

"You're running out of time" he warned me,

"I know" I sighed again.

He sighed and lay down beside me, his arms behind his head, and my own wrapped around my torso.

"My life is a mess, there isn't one good thing about it at this moment in time" I said mostly to myself.

"Don't say that" he murmured, his head turning to face me, I turned my own head gazing into his deep emerald eyes.

"It's true" I looked away momentarily the intensity of his eyes burning my own.

He shifted his body so we were pressed up against one another, his mouth descended on my ear, "Let me be that good thing" he murmured huskily.

I shivered at his close proximity, he took my lobe into his mouth, his warm and wet tongue flicking out, and he sucked on it then released it blowing warm breath on it. I shivered again as a soft moan escaped my lips, desire pooling between my legs, my thighs started rubbing against one another looking for some form of friction.

"I promise to be good to you" he leaned back, yet his lips were just grazing across mine.

He looked into my eyes gauging my response; his tongue peeked out wetting his plump pink lips as his eyes flitted to my own lips before returning to my eyes. I nodded in answer to his unspoken question and he leaned in slowly. His lips softly brushing against my own...when suddenly a sharp buzzing sound penetrated our bubble, the sexual tension rushing away instantly.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath as I searched mindlessly for my phone.

I gazed at the illuminated screen, my breathing hitched, "Its Alice" I whispered.

"Pick up Bella" he soothingly rubbed his thumb on the back of my neck as I pressed the green call button the second time that day.

"Hello?"

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

The conversation with Alice was short and sweet.

Well it wasn't sweet, it was tense and awkward. There were a lot of accusations hanging in the air, unspoken words and there was no way things could be fixed so easily, so we decided to meet up in two weeks time since I was so busy with the training.

That then reminded me of the fact that my 'exam' was less than a week away. It scared me.

What should I expect? Would it be like mission impossible? Would I have a sniper? I'd always wanted one of those, but not in a scenario where I have to kill someone with it. I'd asked Edward for advice since me and Alec were still not really speaking. I was peeved at the way he'd handled the Alice situation. He used his high authority and ranking as a way to make me bend to his will. He knew it was the only way I'd comply.

The days were passing quickly, all in a mixed blur and before I knew it, it was the day before the exam. The past month had been blood sweat and tears. There were times I'd get frustrated at myself, frustrated at Edward, just anything really. There were times I'd just want to give up, but then I'd remember what was at stake if I didn't. I'd be killed.

The training had come in handy but Edward wasn't really satisfied, he had wanted more time with me, he said my mid-range fighting needed work. I was going to be an assassin, so I didn't really need to work on my close range fighting since everything would be done from afar, but Edward didn't want that to be my weakness, he didn't want me to be vulnerable in any way. So I'd practised how to use throwing knives, I wasn't as good as I was with guns but for a beginner I was quite good. For close range I had to learn to fight with nothing but my bare hands. I learned how to silently incapacitate an enemy, how to break their neck. Weak spots and pressure points on the body so I could easily paralyze them, this was the hardest to learn since there was science involved. But it was worth it. I was faster. Smarter. Stronger. More independent.

Powerful.

So here I was at the training grounds holding my rusty throwing knife. It was beautiful and rather intricate. It was pointy and could pretty much cut through anything, it had mini blades all along it which made it harder to pull out of the flesh, it would yank tissue and muscle with it, putting the wounded in agonizing pain. I loved it.

It had a hoop at the end of it that I'd slip my index finger through and spin it round three times like the OCD freak I am, before hurling it with near precise accuracy at the target. I unhooked my first one from my belt, and spun it for a little while before throwing it.

"Flick your wrist Bella" Edward reminded me for the umpteenth time.

I rolled my eyes and tried again 'flicking my wrist' I then walked over to the target and noticed his technique was more efficient.

"Think fast!" he suddenly yelled out and I spun on my heel quickly dodging and catching a shuriken. It was a star shaped ninja knife.

"Asshole!" I yelled out at him. He smirked at me "You have to be prepared" he said and then clapped his hands and nodded at me.

"I think this is it Swan, we're done"

I tried to contain my glee but failed miserably. I grinned broadly at him.

"I can finally get away from you" I jested,

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company" he said with a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

I laughed at his words before getting serious, "Do you think I'm ready?"

He contemplated my question briefly, worry in his eyes before that cleared up and he smiled at me, "More than Swan, I mean you had the best teacher!" he said cockily.

"_Oh shut up" I threw one of my rusty knives at him and it caught it on the hoop and it slid down his_ index finger.

I gaped at him.

"See?" he smirked.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Today was the day.

I woke up apprehensive, showered methodically, and just went through my normal routine in a haze. It wasn't until my phone rang that I was snapped back into reality.

"Swan" I answered curtly, it was a habit I'd picked up from Edward.

"_Copycat" _I heard Edward playfully joke on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked, not really in a happy mood.

"_Just checking up on you…how are you?" _he was concerned.

"I'm doing just great" I murmured sarcastically.

"_Don't psyche yourself out, you'll be fine, I'll be there too" _he told me encouragingly.

"I'm just over analyzing it don't worry I'm fine" I said trying to sound bright, "When's the meeting again?"

"_Eight, you have about an hour"_

"Is everyone going to be present?" I asked curiously,

"_Yeah, it's a big deal Bella, you're the only female in the group, you're the last remaining swan and you're finally completing the initiation"_

"No pressure then…" I trailed off.

He sighed, _"They're just going to brief you about the mission, give you some details and off you go"_

"How was it for you?"

"_Horrible" _he answered simply.

I didn't respond.

"_I'll see you in a little while Swan... good luck baby"_

I blushed a little at the endearment and muttered a quick thanks before hanging up.

I decided to get dressed in the correct attire; Edward had given me specific details, first we were to be dressed in complete black, it made us less noticeable, this was only the assassins though. The rest of the 'gang' had to represent the Senz'anima. They had to be dressed smartly at all times, crisp, freshly tailored black suits, with a simple skinny red tie. This was there so called uniform.

They all also had to where the crest, in some form too. The Cullen's wore rings, Alec had a wristband, and the others mostly had tattoos. The crest was pretty simple, it was a circle which was black representing the dark aura that covered the organization. The black meant bad, dangerous, deadly. Then inside was a spiralling diamond that spun in on itself until it was a little dot in the middle. This was in red and represented, unity, the spiralling of the shape meant loyalty, family and trust. The colour red represented blood and death.

It was eerie stuff, but it didn't bother me. I hadn't been presented with mine yet. I'd assumed I'd receive it after my test.

I walked over to my closet and picked out my black skinny's, a black top and jumper with my leather jacket on top. I slipped on a pair of black flat plimsolls since I'd be moving around a lot. I slipped on black leather gloves and grabbed my throwing knives hooking them to the loop of my jeans. I also grabbed the beanie hat that Edward insisted I wear. This all seemed very cliché but I wasn't one to argue.

Before I could even blink, my time was up and one of the maids was sent up to collect me.

I left my room slowly. I felt like I was leaving part of my innocence behind, part of old life and I was headed to meet my dark side. I slowly went down the stairs only to see the Cullen men and Alec standing looking rather impressive in their designer suits. I noticed how Edward was the only one wearing the black and red; he was the only one working tonight.

"Isabella" Carlisle nodded at me; he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"Hello Carlisle" I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug needing it.

"You'll be fine principessa (princess)" he looked at me at arms length and smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry Bella this will be over before you know it" Alec encouraged.

I gave him a brief hug. They walked ahead and left me and Edward to talk.

"You can do this, just don't panic" he smiled tightly, but his eyes were contradicting his words I could see the doubt and distress brewing up a storm in his emeralds orbs. He kissed me on the cheek, leaving a burning sensation upon it.

"Shall we?" he offered me his arm.

I nodded.

We walked slowly, unwillingly to the laundry room, and towards the elevator. We called for it and it opened immediately and we silently stepped in. I sighed before reluctantly pressing the G button. I willed for the elevator to go a little slower, but a mere moment later the doors slid open and we were walking down the narrow corridor to the dreaded room.

It looked the same as before, red and gold all over, rich colours that made the place look dazzling. 50 stone faced, sturdy men sat around the table, scrutinizing me and watching me apprehensively. Edward tapped my hand slightly before walking to his own seat and I just stood there not knowing where to go and feeling quite uncomfortable under the gaze of so many.

The door on the other side of the room opened, and Aro strode in followed by Athenodora and James. I didn't even glance at James, this meeting was going to be difficult enough.

I noticed Emmett seated at the table and he smiled at me slightly, optimistically. I immediately noticed he was in uniform too.

"Isabella!" Aro's sharp nasally voice broke me from my reverie.

"So today is the day… how are you? I expect the training has gone well?" he asked smiling blindly bright walking over to his seat at the head of the table. He sat down and Athenodora stood on the left of him, James on his right.

I nodded curtly, and he raised a brow, resisting the urge to roll my eyes I answered coldly, "Yes sir"

He smiled triumphantly before turning to Edward.

"How was she?" he asked, as if I wasn't in the room.

"Good sir, she was co-operative, strong too I think we have a prodigy" Edward answered.

I smiled slightly, "Good! Then lets get on with the show" Aro began.

He looked around the room slightly.

"Can all the men on duty stand up please?" he asked politely for once. About ten men rose from their seats.

"State them please" he said, confused I listened intently.

"Edward Cullen, personal affairs unit" Edward spoke clearly.

"Emmett Cullen, security unit" Emmett was next, he sounded quite nervous.

"Royce King, technology unit" A tall dark haired man stood up, he had black eyes and seemed quite bored.

"Afton Martinelli, Amun Martinelli, Brady Martinelli, Colin Martinelli, Diego Vincezo, Vladamir Vincenzo, Santiego Storm, all under back up unit" I'm guessing Afton was the one that said it. They all looked very similar, big mean and scary.

All the men turned to me and I swallowed, "Isabella Swan, assassinations unit" I murmured timidly, most of the men brazenly sneered at me.

"This is preposterous, how are we to fight alongside a woman?" someone shouted out.

Aro stood up.

"Who said that?" he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

A rather young white haired man stood up, his features striking. "I did" he said, his shoulders back, chin held high in defiance.

"Hold your tongue Solesino, she is a Swan, you'll do better to remember that!" he spat out at him.

"I don't answer to the _Swan's _I answer to you!" he answered back.

"Don't forget you're ranking Solesino, I am your superior!" Alec rose furiously.

"Quiet!" Aro bellowed out and the room was suddenly silent.

"Now whether you like it not and this goes to all of you, Bella is part of the Senz'anima, I don't care on what your views on this are, understood?" there were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Be seated and let us finish this" he sat down and the rest of the men followed suit.

"This assignment is simple, the Irish have been using my money on human trafficking, they bravely tricked me, they asked for a loan, they got it but they used on means they knew I wouldn't agree with" he began and I paid rapt attention.

"Edward is going to talk to Alastair O'Dea, if he refuses to pay my money back, simple take him out" he looked around the room before folding his hands on the table.

"Emmett is in charge of the security division for the wives and family of those on duty, Royce will be in control of all the technology based things needed with his team and the back up unit are going to be there on standby, they're only to be used as a last resort" he finished, before turning to gaze at me.

"You my dear have a simple job, when and if Alistair refuses it will be _you_ that will kill him, not anyone else understood?" he raised a brow.

"Yes sir" I nodded nervously.

"You may have to kill others in the process but they don't really matter, I don't care how you all go about this mission, plan it to your standards, I just want the expected results" we all nodded again understandingly.

"If you succeed in this task Bella you will be presented with the crest, fail and you'll be presented with a grave" he said coldly.

"Dismissed" he stood from his seat and left the room followed by his wife and son.

All the men filed out one by one leaving me and the ten others involved in the mission, "Who's captain?" Royce I think asked picking at his nails.

"I am" Edward replied.

"Let's get this sorted and get on the road" he added

He gestured for my to take a seat and we all sat closer together, he brought out a blueprint of a rather extravagant building.

"Okay, Bella you'll be here" he pointed to another building just opposite it. "You'll be positioned at the roof; you need to get rid of any guards standing outside the building, quickly and effectively"

I nodded feeling a little overwhelmed, "Royce… you got the equipment?"

Royce perked up at this and bent down to retrieve a black briefcase.

"We have new state of the art equipment, first up, ear pieces, the sound is clear and has no feedback what so ever, they're tiny and undetectable" he gave us each one and showed us how to place them accordingly. I slipped mine on where my earring would usually go it was a tiny clear piece of plastic that not even the sharpest eyes would notice.

"Second we have mouthpieces, these can be placed anyway and the sound will still be picked up" he handed them round. I placed mine under my beanie cap, hidden away from prying eyes.

"Last but not least this is for you Edward, you need to record the conversation with Alastair, Aro wants to know what is said in the confrontation" Edward nodded and hooked the recorder up under his shirt.

"If anything goes wrong I'll be able to communicate and contact you guys without any problems, I'll be set up in the SUV" he finished closing the briefcase and returning to his 'interesting' nails.

"Emmett? You know what you're doing right?"

Emmett nodded confidently.

"Good, now Bella, only on my signal will you fire understood?"

"Yeah… I got it"

"Let's go"

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

I was scared, for the first time in my life I was utterly terrified, I could feel my panic rising as we neared our destination. But the moment the SUV came to a stop, my heart soared and I couldn't force air into my lungs.

Edward leaned over and pinched my nose forcing me to suck in some air, "Breathe Swan!"

I complied, sorting myself out, I needed to get myself together.

"You ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Go!"

I stepped out into the light drizzling rain the sun had set and the streets were dark expect for the flickering street lamps. I easily slipped into stealth mode. I was behind the building I needed to set up on, I walked stealthily and silently into the alleyway and spotted the ladder I needed. I climbed up it slowly watching my step.

"_Everything okay so far Swan?" _I heard Edwards voice clearly in my ear as if he were right beside.

"Yes" I answered quietly.

I reached the top of the building and went over to the ledge easily spotting the extravagant building across the street.

"I'm in position" I murmured knowing they could all hear me.

I set up the sniper tripod and the quickly assembled the pieces of the large gun. I snapped the magazine into place before setting it up on my tripod.

"I'm ready" I said.

"_Good, now get rid of the security"_

I looked through the lens of my sniper and spotted four men in front of the building. I took a deep breath and my hands began to shake.

"I can't do this Edward"

"_Hurry Bella you're running out of time you need to move soon" _Royce spoke hurriedly.

I took a deep breath again and aimed at the forehead of one man the red laser appearing at the targeted spot. I slipped the silencer onto my gun and pulled the trigger.

A bullet ripped through the air and the man dropped lifelessly. The other three noticed and began looking for my location.

I took out another.

"_Bella the lights are coming on any moment now! Hurry!" _Royce was panicking and it was making me nervous.

"_Try getting into their system Royce, _make_ sure those security lights don't come on" _Edward ordered.

The other two were down within seconds.

"_I bought you some time but take three to the left in thirty seconds Bella, exactly thirty, move too soon and their sensors will detect you, move to slow and the lights will understand?" _Royce told me,

"Got it!"

I counted in my head and used my watch to make sure it was accurate.

_29…_

_30!_

I picked up the tripod and moved three steps to the left; the bright white lights flickered on at that exact moment spinning around in several directions searching for intruders. The spotlight landed inches away from me but spun away just before it could detect me.

Luckily the sensors didn't pick up on my position.

"Go Edward!" I whispered.

A couple of minutes later I saw the dark silhouette of Edward's body making its way to the entrance of the house or mansion or whatever you wanted to call it.

"_Bella move now" _Royce's voice filtered through and the security lights flickered off, I picked up the gun and put the strap on my shoulder, I grabbed the tripod and the bag and climbed down the ladder as quickly as I could.

"_Thirty seconds Bella move it!"_

"I'm going, nearly there!" I replied.

I silently made my way through the alleyway and across the street to the building just beside the targeted building. I needed to get a clear shot at Alistair and I couldn't do that from my previous position. Royce had turned the lights and sensors off momentarily to give me time to get to the other position.

I climbed another ladder and threw the gun tripod and bag over the edge before pulling my own body up.

"And who exactly are you?" a deep voice made me jump out of my skin.

"_Shit Bella! Take him out!" _

I responded immediately grabbing one of my knives and flicking it in the general direction of the voice.

"Unghh!" I heard him grunt in pain before dropping to the floor.

"_I'm so sorry Bella I should have known he was there!"_

"No problem Roy, just don't fuck up again"

"_Careful Roy, you're losing your touch" _I could hear Edward's anger seeping through his voice.

I began to set up ignoring the limp body beside me, if I acknowledged it, I would think and if I did that then this mission was as good as over.

I looked through my lens and I could see clearly into the office. I saw an old balding man sitting behind a desk looking rather comfortable. He had a remote in one hand and the dark room he sat in was illuminated by the TV screen, the room looked smoky and he had as thick cigar in between his lips. It was only too late that I noticed he had a hand down his pants.

"Oh god" I muttered disgusted.

"Edward? Knock before you go in" I shuddered.

"_Why?" _he asked befuddled,

"Just trust me"

Moments later, I saw the fat man jump in his seat, looking agitated, he slipped his out from his pants and changed the channel making his way to the door. He opened it and backed away slowly, his hands raised defensively. I almost felt sorry for the man, he seemed defenceless, scared even.

"Edward… how do you do my boy?" I heard his gravelly heavily accented Irish voice as he flipped the light switch on.

"_I'm great but I'm here on business Alistair" _

"Tell Aro I will bring his money I promise eh?"

"_Your times up Alistair" _Edward's voice was calm and calculated; it reminded me of that day he'd scared me during my training. I imagined his eyes as hard emerald diamonds.

"_Hand the money over now" _

"I don't have it! What does Aro expect me to do?"

"_You tricked him and he wants his money now!" _Edward growled.

"I don't have it Cullen!" Alistair yelled hoarsely.

"_Well what are we going to do with you?" _Edward replied uncaring.

"Please I have children here don't do this now" he pleaded,

"_Not my problem, any final words?"_

I froze at the sound of the signal, I squinted through the lens.

"_Now Bella!" _ Royce yelled.

I took another deep breath and aimed the red laser light appearing on the base of his skull.

I pulled the trigger, and Alistair dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Edward moved around the room, crouched down near the body and exited.

"What did you just do?" I asked him curiously.

"_I left them a warning" _he responded, still sounded lethally dangerous and cold.

"_You need to get back here Bella" _Royce murmured.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and picked up the tripod and undid it, I unassembled the gun and put everything into the bag slipping it onto my back. I made my way down the ladder and walked slowly back to the SUV. I paused for amount, letting the soft rain soak my face.

I felt numb.

The mission was complete and I felt disgusted, I had shed a lot of blood tonight and I felt horrified. I'd killed them, and it was finally sinking in. I actually did it without batting an eyelash. The worst part was I didn't care.

I slipped back into the van and Edward was already seated inside.

"You okay?" he asked nervously, anxious, he inspected me head to toe making sure I was physically fine.

I nodded dazedly.

He handed me something cool, and sleek. I looked down and in my hand was collar, it was one of those necklaces that fitted tightly around your neck and the crest was in the centre of it. I felt the smooth surface on it and turned it over noticing the inscription.

'_La Famiglia Viene Prima'_

The Family Comes First.

I scoffed at the words and slipped the collar on.

I looked into Edward eyes detecting the guilt, the regret, the sadness.

He smiled sadly and sighed, "Welcome to my world"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**What did you guys think? **

**Good or bad? **

**What did you think of the mission?**

**Whatever your thoughts drop me a review: D**

**Until Next Time xxx**


	15. Discussions

**AN :**** So so sorryyyyy, just kill me now, *But just a warning you won't know how the story ends if you kill the author* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…**

**Disclaimer: ****Anything Twilight**** related belongs to Stephanie Meyer, any original characters and the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 –Discussions<strong>

I sat nervously, my knee bouncing furiously, probably causing fire along the wood tiles with the amount of friction I was exerting. Biting my nails till I reached the cuticle and continuing on to another fingernail, I sat waiting. The anticipation was staggering. I didn't think it would be this bad.

I sat there glancing at the entrance to Starbucks every so often.

_**Ding**_

The bell on the door chimed again and my eyes quickly flitted to it expecting to see a pregnant Alice hobbling in. Nope, not her it was just an old man.

I sighed, sitting on my hands to stop my hideous gnawing.

It was just Alice; I didn't really understand my anxiety myself. Shouldn't she be the one fearing me since I threatened her with a gun? I didn't want to do this right now, or even face her but I had to. I knew I did.

_**Ding**_

Again not her, I noticed how my hand twitched, just aching to have my pistol on me. But Alec wouldn't let me take a single weapon. He didn't know I had a switchblade in my boot.

Would she be any different? Would she have changed from the compassionate enthusiastic girl I was best friends with? Or would she be the same? I had so many questions running through my mind. I was going insane with the need to know why?! I ran my fingers through my hair, gripping their roots tightly and tugging slightly, the pain more welcoming then the doubts and confusion.

I thought over the past weeks and realised just how much my life had changed.

_Murderer…_

There she was again, the bitch that had been whispering words of self-hate in my ears every single fucking day since my first hit.

I suddenly recalled the meeting we had after, which was… 'Successful'

-x-

_I sat in the moving SUV in silence fingering my collar, the crest was cool and smooth compared to my warm, blood covered hands. That's what it felt like. But it was just sweat; my hands were sweaty in nervous anticipation. I can't believe I had done it; I went through with it and murdered a man in cold blood. What had I become? A monster? If my son were here, would he be afraid of me? Would he be ashamed? _

A monster

Yes

Of course he would

Most definitely

_I answered my own questions, not even needing the confirmation._

"_Bella?" Edward's smooth velvet voice licked at my ear, pulling me out of my reverie._

"_Yes?" I answered, looking towards him but not into his eyes lest I see the disgust he held for me now. How was I ever going to look at anyone else?_

"_I've been saying your name for the past five minutes, are you okay?"_

"_Va bene (I'm okay)" I responded, numbly, my voice hollow and emotionless._

_I turned to look back out the window watching the trees fly by, I wish I was tree. Just staying still, growing and providing life. I was taking life instead, I was a murderer. _

_The house came into view and I sat up a little wiping my hands on my thighs. The van came to a stop and I immediately jumped out, Edward hot on my heels._

"_Bella" he stopped me in my tracks, a hand on my bicep, the usual burning sensation I got from his touch was gone, instead I recoiled._

Don't touch me! I'm disgusting…

_I turned slowly but kept my gaze lowered._

"_Look at me" he demanded, but I shook my head in refusal._

"_Bella" he growled menacingly. I looked up but stared at his ear, giving the illusion of eye contact._

"_Look at me Bella, not thin air" I sighed and reluctantly gazed into his eyes. They were concerned, warm jade watched me apprehensively._

"_You good?" he asked again. I nodded, unable to do much else really._

_He sighed and began to speak again when a gruff deep voice interrupted us._

"_Sir, you're wanted inside" a bodyguard materialized out of nowhere and he was huge._

Murderer…

_I jumped slightly, but recovered and glanced around looking for that menacing voice._

_Edward nodded, "Very well, give us a moment"_

_The bodyguard shook his head curtly, "Sorry Sir but I've got to escort you inside" _

_I ignored them completely still focusing on the lingering echo of the fouls words spoken by… whom I didn't know just yet._

Murderer!

_There it was again…_

_Edward furrowed his brows but nodded slowly and we began walking back again while I was stuck in my own thoughts._

_We walked in silence and I nervously scrutinized the numerous black BMW's filling the parking area outside my house. They were all here again. The men that I could no longer judge, we were now one and the same._

Fantastic

_We reached the front door and it was swung open, Alec stood before me eyeing from head to toe looking for any injuries and he sighed in relief when he found none. He gazed at me with questioning eyes and gave me a look to say 'we'll talk later'. He stepped out of the way and ushered us in. He gave a single nod to the bodyguard who began to walk ahead of us._

"_Are you okay Bella?" he asked like a concerned parent._

_Why was everyone asking me that? Didn't they know that I was not okay? What I had done tonight was unforgivable and yet they spoke to me like it didn't bother them. Well it bothered me! Did that make me a hypocrite since the man that raised me pretty much did the same thing? I don't care if it did. I didn't want this!_

"_I'm fine" I smiled weakly and he reached out to touch my shoulder, I flinched, hard. I couldn't bear to have him touch a killer whether he was one or not. He furrowed his brows, and a look of hurt touched his eyes, he nodded and walked ahead of me. _

_The doors of the elevator opened with a distinct DING and we all stepped out, we walked in a straight line down the narrow hallway, Alec walking ahead of the bodyguard who stopped and stood straight along the walls like the other men. I blinked once, twice thrice. Was it me or did it feel like 2 minutes of my life just disappeared? I didn't remember entering the elevator to begin with._

_I looked at nothing but his back as we walked in the grand meeting room, but I eventually didn't have a choice as he went to take his seat. Edward placed a reassuring hand on my lower back and leaned in swiftly._

"_Don't panic" he murmured softly before removing his hand and walking to his seat._

_I stood there, hands behind my back, glaring at the black marble floor, wishing it was a black hole ready to swallow me whole._

"_Isabella" his nasally voice demanded attention._

_I looked up into his vibrant blue eyes, bright in amusement. _

"_Yes sir" I responded robotically,_

"_It went well? You made the kill?" Aro cocked a brow, his face serious for the moment._

"_Yes sir" I nodded curtly, at that his face morphed into an ear splitting grin._

_I kept my mask on and hid the disdain in my eyes to the best of my abilities._

"_Buono buono! (Good good)" he clapped his hands joyously._

"_You've received your crest also I see… this is very good Isabella, welcome to the family" he smiled and gestured his hand to the many stern looking men sitting around the table. I gulped and looked them all in the eyes, some looked sympathetic, some plainly disgusted but I held my ground._

"_Take your seat bella (Beautiful)" he smiled endearingly, while I struggled to refrain from shuddering._

_I sat down beside Alec and he squeezed my knee encouragingly._

"_Now everyone, be on high alert! Emmett especially your division, after this the Irish are bound to cause an uproar and we MUST be ready for it, no mistakes no mess ups and definitely no hesitations to kill when it comes to the family"_

_All the men around the room nodded._

"_This is ridiculous" Solesino, if I remembered correctly spoke up, his hair crispy white, almost as white as snow along with his hard grey eyes._

"_Problema? (problem?)" Aro asked sharply, eyes narrowed to slits._

"_Yes actually there is, what I don't under__stand is why she had to complete that job specifically, _boss"

_He all but spat, emphasizing 'boss' sarcastically._

_I thought I saw a vein throb along Aro's temple._

"_Now you listen to me Solesino and listen carefully, I assigned the job because I wanted to, no why's or but's"_

"_But we wouldn't be in this predicament! Now we've got to be careful? Look over our shoulders? Make sure our wives aren't stolen in the night? All because of her" he sneered, looking at me disdainfully._

"_**Tenere la lingua! (**__hold your tong__ue)" Aro seethed, "you knew exactly what you were walking into the MOMENT you signed up for this, understand? I don't care who you are or what your opinion is in this matter" he took a deep breath calming himself down, "what is done is done and I call the __shots the last time I checked" he served Solesino a murderous ice cold glare._

_There was silence all around the room, "Anyone else?" Aro asked, his steely gaze washing over and scrutinizing those around him._

"_I ju-" Solesino tried to speak but his sentence was cut short as Aro whipped out a gold Taurus 945 and pointed it directly at his temple as Solesino was right beside him._

"_**Anyone else?**__" Aro repeated indicating he wasn't speaking of Solesino._

_No response, "Dismissed" he finished glaring down at the white__ haired man "__**Tranne te**__ (except you)"_

_We all filed out one at a time, not sparing a glance back lest Aro change his mind._

-x-

I was snapped back to here and now with a tap to my shoulder, I jumped and looked up into anxious dark green eyes. It was in that moment that I noticed her uncanny resemblance to Edward.

Alice.

"Hi Bella" she smiled apprehensively before sitting in front of me.

I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter. I wasn't the one guilty here.

"Alice" I said curtly, nodding at her.

She smiled again while I scrutinized her slowly. She was chubby and very pregnant but she was glowing, she looked radiant. I swallowed the lump in my throat that reminded me she gained something that I lost. Besides that she looked exactly the same really.

"You look good Bella" she nodded.

I scoffed, "Yeah I'm great, you know, dead son, cheating husband, lying best friend… the usual" I shrugged aiming to come off as nonchalant but my frustration was rising at her indifference, she was acting as if nothing had happened, like we were long lost friends that had finally reunited. Not.

She cringed. "About that… can we just put it behind us?" she spoke slowly, walking on eggshells… smart thing to do at this moment.

"Behind us? Is that your way of an apology?" I laughed hysterically scaring myself a little; "No, no Alice I need answers first" I glared at her icily, blatantly brushing aside her attempt at ignoring the giant pink elephant with arrows pointing towards it, sitting right beside us in the confined booth.

"Well… what are your questions?" she replied with a little boldness, _she grew some balls._

"Why?" I didn't bother sugar coating it, "Why couldn't you just come to me, talk to me like a best friend would, should!" I slammed my closed fist on the table. Other customers looked in our direction but hastily looked away once meeting my glower.

"Bella I didn't know…" she began nervously, but I cut her off, "Didn't know? What… you didn't know it was wrong to FUCK another woman's HUSBAND let alone your BEST friends?" I yelled incredulously, not caring who heard.

She gasped at my words, "No Bella he told me you two were separated!" she all but screamed, her words slapping me in the face, I felt a slight ache in my iron coated heart, before it was replaced by vicious anger.

"You believed him? Oh yeah that's right you dropped off the face of the earth, no phone calls nothing" I chuckled darkly, "yet you made time to meet with him, in MY home, where my SON was living and fucked him in OUR bed, your nothing but a home wrecker" I ridiculed her, calling her out on her behaviour. She knew she was wrong regardless, why was she trying to defend herself?

All the anger, the hatred I'd been harbouring was pouring out of me.

"Bella I couldn't see you because of my mother and the mob, you know that I would have?" she tried to reason with me but I was far beyond that.

"Do I? You see I don't think I know who you are anymore; did I even know you to begin with? Because my best friend, well she wasn't you"

"Bella you have no idea how sorry I am! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" her voice cracked, here come the waterworks!

_Murderer…_

An icy chill ran up my spine, I cracked my neck feeling hot under the collar, I felt uneasy… "You didn't think I'd be hurt?! You really are as dumb as you look", I continued ignoring the edginess I was feeling.

"I'll do anything Bella please, forgive me, I miss you" she whispered reaching across the table to hold my hand, I recoiled as if I'd been scorched. "Am I really that disgusting to you now?"

I scoffed, "Yes, but that's beside the point, I don't have a choice but to forgive you because of your last fucking name" I glared at her again.

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered,

"Don't pretend like you didn't know" I chuckled at her attempt of stupidity.

"I didn't" she murmured still confused.

"I'm part of the mob now because I'm the only remaining Swan; because Carlisle is your father, I've been told there can be no quarrels between the La Cosa Nostra (the mafia/family)" I paused, "which means I must make amends"

"Bella I don't want you to forgive me because you have to…" she said looking a little hurt, "I want you to forgive me because you want to"

"I'll forgive you Alice but I'll never forget" I breathed out.

In all honestly I missed her too. I still hated the fact that she betrayed me but then again Jasper was manipulative and he misled her, did this mean things could be patched up? I didn't know just yet.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not seeing Jasper anymore"

"Why would I care?" I replied coldly, cocking a brow.

"I thought I'd mention it, ever since I found out he hadn't asked for a divorce or even a separation, I realised that I'd sinned, and I'd hurt you in the process" silent tears streamed down her face.

She sniffed while I sat silent, processing her words, how could he deny me? I thought I'd made him happy, I thought he loved me at the time. I guess I was naïve but no more. No man was ever going to gain that much power over me ever again.

"Bella I want you to know something…" I looked up and met her gaze, seeing strong determination.

"Sono sempre in debito (I am forever in your debt)" she paused, "I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, I will fix things Bella"

I smiled a devilish smirk, "I hope so Alice, for you sake" I threatened, because in reality she was still on my death list.

-x-

I was walking home; I refused the ride from my driver, who was driving me around yet again. We were all waiting for something… anything that indicated the Irish were getting ready to attack. But there was no sign of them, nothing… which made the whole thing that much more suspicious.

"Miss Swan please I cannot allow this!" Mr what's-his-face hissed in frustration, Alec would kill me when he found out but right now, I needed air, time to think and walking home seemed like the perfect option. The whole conversation with Alice was spinning through my head upside down and around, I had done what Alec had asked, the least he could do was give me some goddamn space.

"You won't get in trouble, I'll make sure of it now leave" I ordered him with a harsh glare, giving him some reassurance. He looked troubled for a moment before suddenly it cleared and he smiled at me, "Okay" he said simply before striding off back towards the limo… that was _way _too easy.

I continued walking for another block or so when my phone rang…

_Edward _

My brows crinkled in confusion wondering what he would want.

"Yes Edward?" I answered, rather impatient; I was enjoying the peace and quiet…

"_Hey B… what you doing?" _he was very casual about it; as if calling me was an everyday thing, and 'B' what the fuck was that?

"Nothing much Edward, was there something you wanted?"

"_Want to go to dinner with me? I'm bored" _I could imagine him shrugging at this moment,

"So your first thought was to call me curb your boredom?" I asked sarcastically.

"_Yeah, pretty much" _he chuckled, "_I'll pick you up around 7?"_ how could he be so sure I'd agree?

"I haven't even said yes Edward!" this was exasperating! Couldn't they all just leave me alone? I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, "Plus it's already 7 so your late honey bee" I muttered sardonically.

"_You sure?" _his voice was suddenly closer, louder… clearer.

I spun on my heel and caught him leaning against a lamp post, one hand in his pocket, the other nursing the phone to his ear. He hung it up, slipped it into his pocket and smirked at me in his godlike glory. God I think I was salivating. He slowly ran his index finger along his bottom lip in an erotic fashion, "So I had the impression you didn't want to see me… yet your smiling as if you've just won the lottery" he snickered, he's green eyes burning with amusement and… lust?

I cleared my throat at the sudden sense of sexual frustration coursing through my body. Who was he to me? I knew I cared about him more than a friend would, I think I did maybe all my life but had Jasper clouding my judgement. Did I love Jasper? Yes at the time I did, but was I in love with him? I didn't know. Edward was… dangerous, sexy and maddening. He made my heart pound and my blood burn under my skin. He made me crazy; he made me feel things I had never felt before, the passion the want, the lust. It was bizarre.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" his furrowed his brows in question stalking towards me.

"You" I admitted in a breathy whisper and he came closer, I was now able to smell him, the scent of his cologne and his natural aroma of cinnamon, the sea and just man mixing wonderfully into a bouquet of just amazingness. I closed my eyes feeling a little weak at the knees.

"Anything in particular?" he probed his voice now much closer, all velvety smooth and dripping in desire.

My body shook and it was becoming difficult to breathe as he sidled up behind me, placing his hands gently on my hips, pulling my body flush against his. _God. _He bent down slightly, his breath leaving goose bumps on my skin.

_What am I to him?_

My bubble of longing popped as those five words whispered through my mind. My eyes snapped open and I took a step away from him, needing the distance in order to speak and think clearly.

"What's wrong?" he asked perplexed,

I shrugged, "What happened to dinner?" I smiled forcefully trying to make it seem real and grabbed his arm, he sighed in frustration and murmured "the cars back the other way" resigned and accepting his defeat for the moment.

We were seated in a beautifully lit restaurant, where all the married couples came to celebrate their marriage. Then there was me and Edward in a corner looking awkward and uncomfortable. Our waitress arrived moments later, breaking the slight tension and politely inquired what we would like; I let Edward order for me since I'd never been here before.

I noticed how the pretty little waitress, flicked her hair and batted her eyelashes in hopes Edward would pay her some attention. I also noticed how Edward was completely focused on me. I loved it. As she walked away with a backward scowl in my direction, I graced her with a snarl of my own which sent her scampering.

"Easy tiger" Edward chuckled darkly, amused by my possessiveness, which I might add, I didn't know was a trait of mine till now.

I smiled anyway enjoying his company. The flickering candle in the middle of the table illuminated his green eyes making them burn, a dusky forest green; it was intense. The contours of his face were very visible, the light hitting his cheekbones and angular jaw line. God this man was edible; I looked down biting my lip before looking up into his eyes again, the storm brewing behind them only just tamed.

He reached over and gripped my cheek softly, brushing his thumb under my eye before dropping his hand to my chin and lifting my face slightly, his thumb released my lip from its grasp between my teeth, just like he'd done many years ago.

"Don't do that" he warned, his eyes scorching, and turning an even darker shade.

Our bubble suddenly popped, reality rushing in, when the waitress returned, with a slight smirk seeming pleased she interrupted, she placed a plate of mushroom ravioli before me and a plate of Campania (an Italian dish) in front of Edward. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Is there anything else I can get you?" she did the excessive blinking thing again. Was that meant to be attractive? Just looked like she had something in her eye if you asked me…

Edward gestured toward me, "Bella?" she grudgingly turned towards me, "No I'm good babe" I smiled at Edward, who's eyes widened in shock at the term of endearment, the waitress narrowed her eyes at me so I continued, "You know staring is rude" I stated nonchalantly placing a mushroom in my mouth and chewing slowly and cocking my head to the side, while watching her in amusement.

She stomped her foot with a muttered "Bitch" before striding away, defeated. She definitely wasn't receiving a tip.

I snickered slightly before looking over at Edward, having completely forgotten he was with me for that moment. He still looked a little shocked but now a look of wonder and fascination and maybe even awe covered his beautiful features and eyes.

I brushed it off, "Yours good?" I gestured toward his food and he snapped out of his daze and nodded, offering me his fork for a bite.

I tried to take the utensil off of him but he refused to relinquish his hold, so I gave in and he slipped the fork between my lips, slowly sliding it out while watching my lips intently. The flavours burst in my mouth in a wonderful caress; I swiped my tongue along my lips making sure no excess food remained while his eyes stayed transfixed on my lips.

The sexual tension ruptured through our bubble yet again, the lust and desire rolling off of him in hot waves.

_Get a grip!_

"So why did you come?" I questioned, still not knowing why he was with me.

He shrugged indifferently, chewing intently before swallowing, I watched his Adams apple bob, I don't know why, but I found that sexy.

"Just… your driver called, he mentioned you giving him some grief" he smirked at me, his eyes smouldering.

"And you're the first person he called?!" I was kind of shocked; I expected Mr-what's-his-face to have called Alec sure, but not Edward.

"He thought maybe I could handle it" he swiped his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, averting my attention again, "I know I definitely can" he added before taking another bite of his food.

I dropped my fork wound up far too tight for my liking.

"Stop it" I murmured staring at my plate.

"Stop what?" he seemed puzzled but I knew what he was doing.

"You know what!" I looked him in the eyes, my irritation reaching its boiling point.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he smirked, contradicting his words completely!

"Stop trying to seduce me!" I just threw it out there, "Are you crazy?!" he countered looking flustered at my bluntness. Still wasn't the reaction I was expecting!

"I'm not trying to seduce you Bella" he shook his head, "You're just a little frustrated" he shuffled in his seat watching me squirm. Maybe he was right; maybe I was watching him far too closely.

"But Bella…" he paused waiting for me to look at him, "I do still have feelings for you" he confirmed my suspicions.

"I do too but… it's just…" I struggled for words, stuffing my hands in my hair and tugging slightly.

"Are you done with the food?" he steered the conversation away, I nodded and he paid, much to my dismay, he refused to split the bill.

"Let's go" he stood, buttoning his suit and taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Just trust me"

-x-

_Here Lies Mason Grey Swan_

I took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward, stumbling a little, Edward placed his warm hand in mine and squeezed tightly in reassurance. That little gesture meant_, I'm here for you, _and right now that's what mattered most.

"Thought you might miss him" Edward murmured softly, smiling slightly.

I nodded in understanding, "Yeah, god I've missed him" I let go of Edwards's hand, and crouched down beside my Son's grave. I fingered the wilting flowers, once vibrant and full of life, colour, and now decaying, dying and crumbling away. Just like my son six feet beneath me.

"They're dying" were the only words that escaped my lips.

"We'll replace them" he came over beside me, "His memory won't die just because the flowers are Bella, but if it will make you feel better, we'll replace them" he added, knowing exactly what was running through my mind.

"You would have loved him" I sighed contently,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet him Bella"

Anger flashed through me briefly, when I'd realised Edward hadn't been around, but now wasn't the time or place to be angry.

"He would have loved you too you know" I smiled again, before looking at Edward, "I'm over it Edward, you weren't around and you explained but now it's too late" I shrugged, "I got over that a long time ago"

"Bella let me in" he probed, searching my face intently.

"I just don't know how to trust you…or your family" I looked away and up to the sky, wondering if people were just being crazy when they said the deceased watched over you, "How do I know you won't leave me again? How do I know you won't leave me too?" I breathed in exasperation.

"I won't Bella I only left the last time because I had to" he spoke firm in his answer.

"That could happen again, look at our lives Edward? Look at what we're stuck in!" I sighed in frustration, "It wouldn't work"

I looked back down at the ground; I crossed myself once, kissed my two fingers and tapped the tombstone before standing and walking away slowly.

The heavens above decided to release their tears and it started raining thunderously but I didn't cower away or flinch, I simply watched each glistening drop, land onto the muddy dirt below and disappear, absorbed, just like my hidden tears that were now streaming down my face, veiled by the raindrops.

-x-

I hadn't seen Edward since the distressing day at the graveyard, we hadn't left on good terms but then again we hadn't left on bad ones. I didn't really know why he expected so much from me, he'd just anticipated that I'd let him into my life, just like that. But it just wasn't that easy and I really didn't know why.

I was lounging in my room, on my bed fiddling with my phone; I didn't really know what to do. The next meeting wasn't until tomorrow so I had no plans what so ever. Edward wasn't exactly the best kind of company at the moment so I was kind of screwed.

There was a firm knock at the door that snapped me out of my musing.

"Yes?"

The door creaked open slightly and Alec stood there with a polite smile, "you've got a visitor" he grinned.

I furrowed my brows wondering if it was Edward again. I sat up slightly trying to look round him when suddenly there was a figure barrelling straight towards me; they wrapped themselves around me hugging me tight, before pulling away.

I recognised her black hair and violet eyes almost immediately.

"Sammy?!" disbelief colouring my voice and face, I couldn't believe she was back.

"Miss me?" she smiled mischievously.

"GOD yes!" I screeched throwing myself at her and hugging her tight, I saw Alec sneak out in my peripheral view.

"Wow Bella I was only gone for a little while" she shrugged, as she pulled away.

I looked down, "I'm so sorry Bella, about Mason you know? How are you doing anyway?" she bit her lip as I met her concerned eyes.

"Not good Sam, it's been hell here, I mean I-"

I stopped my sentence short realising I couldn't just tell her about the Senz'anima; but I wanted too, badly.

"Don't worry Baby B Alec already told me" she smiled seeing the relief on my face, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you" she hugged me again until it suddenly dawned on me.

"How's your grandfather?" I probed gently bracing myself for bad news.

"He's okay I guess, he finally agreed to go to chemo but I think it might be a little too late you know?" she shrugged indifferently but I could tell it was bothering her.

After catching up and after a lot of apologies we settled into an easy conversation, I told her about Alice, about the hit, the Senz'anima… just everything. I hadn't realised how much I missed just talking to someone and being listened to.

"So…Edward?" she chuckled, "you two are just meant for each other" she added with a smirk.

I grimaced, "He's complicated" I was hoping we could skip this topic but she didn't look as if she wanted any details spared. So I told her everything and anything about the leading man in my life.

"So what's the problem Bells? Just date him" she seemed perplexed at my internal battle on Edward.

"I just don't want to rush into anything, I mean look how things turned out with Jasper?" I guess my view on men was a little sour because of that great experience.

"But he isn't Jasper, Bella you can't judge him based on Jasper's mistakes" she reasoned confident in her words, but I guess she had a point.

"It's okay to be scared Bella, but it's not like your marrying him" she added.

I realised she was right and that I may have been going a little harsh on him but I needed to tread carefully, my heart wasn't ready to handle another heart break.

Alec suddenly strode into the room, stern faced, and jaw clenched.

"What's wrong Al?" I sat up a little concerned.

"They're here early, and it seems important… get dressed" he snapped but I didn't take it personally as he walked out of the room. I knew what he meant by '_they' _so I got up and gave Sammy an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Bells, just let me pick out your outfit" she smiled.

I chuckled, "Just like old times" she walked ahead of me to my closet and within two minutes was out again with a couple of items in her hands.

"Still rocking Armani?" she laughed disbelievingly.

"Of course… you know me" I shrugged as she passed me the stuff and chased me away to the bathroom to shower.

This reminded me so much of when we were both teens, in a less complicated time when it was just me and her having a good time.

Ten minutes later I slipped into my lacy dark blue underwear and slipped on a black pencil skirt and grey blouse, I tied my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, smeared red lipstick onto my lips and applied a little mascara; simple but still enough for this goddamn meeting.

I walked out of the bathroom and Sammy was sitting on the edge of my bed with Christian Louboutin's in her hands.

"Where'd you get those?" I eyed the red soled shoes.

"It's a present you have to wear them" she offered them to me,

"I can't wear those… they're not Armani" I explained.

"Please Bella? For me?" she gave puppy dog eyes and I gave in easily.

I slipped them on and thanked her with a hug, "I don't want to go down there Sam" I sighed in sadness.

"Don't worry; I'll be here after okay? I promise" she hugged me tightly in reassurance and I sighed again before releasing her and leaving her in there with a lingering smile.

I left my room and walked slowly down the stairs, I saw Carlisle and Edward standing in our foyer, Carlisle looked up, his shining blue orbs smiling as he spotted me.

"Bella, how've you been?" he gave me a tight hug before scrutinizing me at arm's length.

I nodded, "I've been good how about you? And how's Esme? I haven't seen her in a while" I commented.

"I've been good and Esme's been lying low for a while" he said with a slight frown, seeming troubled.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" I looked at Alec, for some answers.

"I don't know, it's strange though" he mused.

He then gestured ahead to the kitchen and led us through the laundry room, moments later we were descending slowly until the elevators doors opened. We stepped out hesitantly, apprehensive about the whole situation. We were walking along the long narrow corridor when Edward stepped closer to me.

"You're ignoring me" it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"No, I'm not" I countered, he was about to speak but we'd reached the end of the hallway and now wasn't the time or place for that conversation.

We stepped into the grand meeting room and took our seats, all the other men already situated in their seats, fidgeting and glancing around every so often.

I never knew why our home was used as the meeting point; I guess our house was just the biggest.

We had a quiet discussion till the door that led to our private parking area opened, and instead of Aro's dark hair and blue eyes, I met dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

James?

"So you're all here? Good"

People glanced at one another confusion filling their expressions.

"Where's Aro?" one man bravely piped up.

"He's… unwell, so for the time being I'll be taking over" he glanced around the table before meeting my eyes and continuing, "you'd all better do as I say" he grinned devilishly and I shuddered at his meaning.

"Carlisle should be in control… he is second in command" Royce smirked at James' now cold expression.

"No one but me shall be in control… understood?" he glared at Royce, who looked unaffected by his words.

"But it's true and you know it, Carlisle has experience and is more than capable… you're just a child" he snickered.

Carlisle fidgeted uncomfortable at the situation, "what does your father think of it?" Carlisle questioned.

James looked cold and pale at the mention of his father, "It doesn't matter, what he thinks doesn't matter anymore" he gave me a cold look as he finished his sentence. I furrowed my brows in confusion, what was that look for?

Suddenly there was a loud commotion from the door James had come through, and Athenodora burst in seconds later. She looked… dishevelled which was unusual, she always looked put together elegant even. She had tears running down her face and she looked heart broken, completely and utterly shattered. Being the only women in the room, I ran to her side and grabbed her just before she collapsed, she looked uneasy on her feet.

"What have you done?" she questioned looking straight at James with hollow eyes.

"Not now mother" he barely even glanced her way…

_What the fuck was going on?_

"I think you'd better tell me where your father is" Alec piped up standing up and walking over to where we were with Carlisle and Edward following.

"I said it doesn't matter" James hissed in annoyance.

"_**Ho detto quello che hai fatto**__**?**__**! (I said what have you done**__**?**__**!)**_" Athenodora screamed, panting.

"Athenodora what's wrong?" I questioned in concern, seeing her like this was upsetting, she had been nothing but nice to me, seeing her like this made me want to help her take her pain away. But her answer stopped everything, the world might have stopped spinning yet no one would have noticed; eyes widened shock evident and hearts stopping, everyone turned to look at James.

Athenodora collapsed her words nothing but a lingering echo in the silent room.

"Aro's dead"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Woah? What do you think happened there? **

**So very sorry about the lateness, I will promise to try updating at an earlier time, now I've got two stories to manage but still I won't just ignore this one!**

**Check out dates in the dark and tell me what you think (:**

**Also… love like or hate this chap? Whatever you're thinking or feeling let me know!**

**Until next time! x**


	16. Chances

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry about the delayed review! The New Year has started, that means more work and more exams and I've just been swamped. But finally here is what you have all been waiting for! **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **** Stephanie is the money maker... unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Chances<strong>

_**Athenodora collapsed her words nothing but a lingering echo in the silent room.**_

_**"Aro's dead"**_

**-x-**

No one moved, no one blinked, no one breathed. I looked at the limp body in my arms before quickly glancing up at James. His back was to me, but I could see the tension slowly seep into his body. There was complete silence. What did this mean? How could Aro be dead? Who was responsible? Could it be James? I had so many questions running through my mind it was hard to even think.

"James, I'll ask one more time, where is your father?" Alec asked icily, his voice slicing the silence. The tension was so thick you could carve it with a knife.

Carlisle rushed over to me and Athenodora, checking her pulse and respiration, he put his doctor skills before his mafia ones and that was amazing. His compassion was really shining through in this particular moment.

"She's fine" he murmured to me in reassurance, I slowly lowered her to the floor, he stood up and gestured he'd return in a moment. I looked back down at Athenodora and could practically see her broken heart as two separate pieces, the distress and sadness evident on her face even as she wasn't conscious. I pushed the silver strands of her away from her damp face, feeling nothing but pure sorrow for her. Was this me in 20 years?

Carlisle strode back in, a couple of bodyguards in pursuit, "I would like you men to escort Mrs Volturi to the hospital as soon as possible, make sure she is given a private room" he pulled a card out of his pocket. "Give them this and they shouldn't object"

"Is Mrs Volturi okay?" one of them asked gruffly, Carlisle nodded once and they proceeded to carry her out.

Silence fell over the room once again, and I mean pin drop silence as we waited for James to answer.

"Pesky woman" he muttered under his breath sighing in frustration.

"That woman is your mother" Carlisle was suddenly angry, he'd flipped the switch he was in mafia mode now. He pulled his gun out of his jacket and had is cocked and aimed at James within seconds.

All the men followed suit.

So did I.

James didn't show a hint of nervousness, even with 50 barrels of guns pointed at him, he looked calm and collected. He began fiddling with his suit and pressed down on his cufflinks a few times firmly, I looked at him in confusion, the other men didn't seem to have noticed but I did.

"He's calling for a back-up" I piped up, feeling all eyes on me.

"What would you know?" Solesino sneered at me, and I shrunk into myself feeling embarrassed.

Seconds, minutes, hours might have passed, no one lowered their guns as we all waited for him to say something… anything!

Suddenly there were loud footsteps, increasing in sound as they drew nearer. I glared at Solesino, my lip curling in disdain as I snarled at him, "I fucking told you so."

He shifted his eyes away from mine uncomfortably, "Now's not the time to argue" Carlisle quickly took control of the situation, "Assume the positions" he muttered simply and each man went to a different corner to do something. I stood for a moment watching in confusion.

Ten of them struggled to flip the giant table over to provide as a form of cover, two grabbed James and kept him in a corner near the back. We needed him alive. Most of them ducked behind the table, another three stood near the door waiting for James' back-up to arrive.

"There's an army of them" Edward announced in disbelief, "Around 70" he added looking at Carlisle for further instruction.

"How do you know?" I asked amazed he could estimate a number.

"Edward has amazing senses, you could call it his gift" Carlisle smiled over at me, "Bella I don't want you getting involved, go to the safe house and stay there"

The safe house was something that was recently developed after my hit; we were still waiting for the Irish to attack. Emmett's family being the best in security, their house had a sort of bunker, which was the safe house.

"No!" I refused outraged, "I'm part of this now Carlisle, I'm going to stay and help" I added, cocking my gun for added effect.

He watched me for a few minutes before looking over at Alec, "It's your call" he shrugged and went over to the rubble of chairs; he began to form a line with them.

The footsteps were now louder; they were probably only minutes away.

"There's nothing to call" I pressed, I glanced over at Alec who was watching me intently, looking for something, he seemed to have made his decision and he nodded at me. I smiled at him, glad he had trusted my judgement.

"One scratch Isabella…" he warned.

I chuckled at his concern, "I'll be fine Al" I reassured him before checking the magazine of my gun, only six bullets…

"Ammunition?" I questioned knowing this was going to be a messy battle; I definitely needed more than six bullets.

"That's what I'm sorting out now" Carlisle gestured for me to go over to him.

He made a long line of chairs for cover, one corner had a circle of chairs with hundreds of magazines hidden within, and we needed to protect these if we wanted to win. It was a smart idea.

"They're almost here…" a small chubby looking man announced, "Everyone to your positions!" Carlisle yelled fiercely.

"This is pathetic" James snickered from his corner.

Carlisle snapped his head in his direction; "I would shut the fuck up if I were you, after this I'll be dealing with you personally" he smiled sinfully, his eyes dark and dangerous. It was scary. Carlisle was the kind one, not the crazy one. It was also the first time I'd heard Carlisle curse.

"Is everyone ready?" Alec inquired looking around; there was a silent agreement between all of us.

We were ready.

"Let's do this"

-x-

I kicked over a lifeless body, moving over to another making sure they were all dead, I noticed one writhing in pain, I stood over him, before putting a bullet between his eyes. His head made a thumping noise as it jerked back from the power hitting the ground with astounding force.

"That all of them?" Edward questioned glancing around, it was only then that I realized how unbelievably clean he was, not a speck of blood on him, and not a hair out of place. He was obviously very good at what he did.

I look down at my disheveled appearance and blush a little; I was basically caked in blood. My hair was basically a bird's nest because of a scuffle with one of the men but he was dead before he hit the floor.

"Yeah just did a body count" one of the mafia members clarified.

Suddenly the room was thick with tension, and I immediately glanced over at where the rage was boiling from, Carlisle. He looked livid, unbelievably furious. He strode over to James, a maddening glint in his ice blue eyes as he gripped James by the lapel.

"It's about time me and you had a chat" he sneered in his face, glaring at him, daring him to even speak. James swallowed, his eyes shining in fear from what he thought was the weakest member, the one that was too compassionate and cared too much. In all honesty Carlisle's compassion made him that much scarier. If you hurt something, someone or just anything he cared about, you might as well count your blessings.

Carlisle suddenly threw him to the ground before gripping his blonde hair and dragging him by the roots towards the door the troops had stormed through.

"Is he…?" Edward asked looking a little concerned.

"Yes…" Alec breathed, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

"The dungeon" Solesino, smirked snorting through his nose a little, "Boy is Carlisle angry"

"What's the dungeon?" I asked a little apprehensive,

"Be sure to ask Carlisle when you get the chance" Solesino snickered, he shoved his gun in his belt before walking over to me looking a little sheepish, "You… um you made a good call Swan" he scratched the back of his head, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks" I smiled apprehensively, never knowing which was way was up or down with this man as he was either growling at me or praising me.

He came a little closer and offered his hand for a shake, "Let's start again huh?"

I looked down at his offered hand and smile slightly before realizing that with the man's acceptance then the others would accept me too, I was finally ready to be part of the Senz'anima.

I grasped his hand firmly, and smiled "Sure".

**-x-**

"Isabella you don't have a choice!" Alec muttered exasperated, here we were having this conversation all over again.

"Don't go all 'Isabella' on me! I'm not going!" I replied stubbornly reaching for my food and smiling at Stephan warmly, making sure he knew my animosity was not aimed at him.

He smiled back before turning back to the counter to put Alec's dish together.

"There's no way out of this, as part of the Senz'anima you have to attend Aro's funeral" he glared at me, I was pushing his buttons, I knew that but I really didn't want to go! That man basically ruined my life!

It was finally confirmed, that Aro was most definitely dead, his body was discovered at his house. He was in bed, blood soaking the sheets and sprayed around the room. Tables, chairs, books all toppled over; there was a struggle that was easy to tell.

The Senz'anima was still up in the air on who should take over, those loyal to Aro believed Carlisle should, as Aro had always hoped, but those loyal to the law, well they believed that the monarchy system should be used and in fact, James should take over. There were many disputes, some thought James was unfit to lead, and simply preferred Carlisle, while others believed Carlisle was too soft, and that James was more suited for the position.

Tomorrow was the funeral, and I was expected to attend, I didn't want to but I knew I had to. The man freaked me out when he was alive, and to be honest he still did. In two days was the will reading, and the whole Italian mafia was expected to attend to find out who would be in charge as Aro would have been forced to highlight this in his will. Funnily enough it wouldn't just be the 50 of us that usually attended the meetings. Those 50 were merely the most important members, the most useful and simply just representatives for their individual families. There would be thousands of us. 3000 to be precise, Aro had many people working under him and it would be quite the get together.

"Fine" I muttered, "I'll go" I sighed, gobbling up my dinner before dumping it in the dishwasher and standing up to leave.

"How did things go with Alice? I never asked… is everything sorted?"

"It went just how you know it did Alec" I murmured staring at the countertop, my knuckles white with how hard I was gripping it.

"Bella, I told you, you have to make amends"

"I fucking know that!" I snarled, my anger seeping through my pores, "and I fucking did, just like you asked! Thanks for having some faith in me" I sneered at him before stalking out of the room and up the stairs.

_I need a jog…_

_**Are you sure that's not just an excuse to see Edward?**_

I sighed inwardly, now I was going crazy, now I was talking to myself!

I then sighed again, because I knew bitch of the year was right, it really was an excuse. I hadn't had the chance to really speak with him alone and I had a lot of things to get off my chest… especially that I wanted a shot at us.

_**You can't wait to fuck him can you?**_

Bitch of the year snickered at me, and it wasn't appreciated, but she was sort of right, I hadn't had sex in…. forever.

"Shut the fuck up" I muttered to myself before striding into my room, and stripping my clothes off, I threw on some work-out clothes and I grabbed my iPod, clicked 'shuffle' before placing the fiddly ear pieces in my ears.

I ran back down the stairs, and noticed Alec still sitting in the kitchen looking deep in thought.

"I'm going for a jog" I announced for his benefit, scaring him out of his daze.

He was about to say something but I'd ripped the door open and slammed it before he even had the chance.

**-x-**

I bent over, sweating, panting, my hands braced on my knees, the music blaring at an almost painful level in my ears. I ran hard today and I didn't understand why I felt the need to push myself so hard, but I had, and I still felt as wound up as before.

There was a gentle pat to my ass and I squeaked in surprise, ripping the ear buds out and spinning on my heel to sucker punch the bastard.

_Edward._

He looked sinfully delicious, a pair of sweatpants adorning those fierce legs, he was topless, his shirt discarded and hanging over his shoulder, all his scrumptious looking muscles on display and affecting me majorly. I licked my lips as my eyes followed the line of that oh so amazing 'v' before running over the 6 pack he had.

"Hey Cullen, funny to find you here" I smiled, swiping a hand over my hair, trying to tame any wild pieces.

_**You knew he'd be here!**_

Bitch of the year sneered, I controlled the urge to roll my eyes and look like a psycho with Edward watching me.

"Yeah, how you been? Haven't seen you since the meeting" his husky voice licked those words in ways I cannot describe; he made such simple words sound so sensual.

I cleared my throat and the sudden intense burst of lust rushing through my system.

"Yeah, I uh, I've been good you?" I inquired, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

"Yeah…" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

We're silent for a moment.

"So about the other day-"

"I wanted to talk to you-"

We both started at the same time, and then both chuckled nervously, why did I suddenly feel like I was in high school all over again?

I smiled at him, "How about we meet up for dinner or something?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, it's five now" he glanced down at his wristwatch, "Is eight good for you?"

I nodded in agreement, "Cool, I'll pick you up then" he offered gently before closing the distance between us in a few strides, his lips centimeters from mine, his breath washing over my face softly, he leaned forward hesitating slightly before changing his mind and placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"See ya…" he started to jog away and then before I knew it he was gone.

"Bye" I grinned at nothing and the urge to squeal like a little girl build inside me.

Wait what the fuck… what do I wear?!

**-x-**

"_BELLA! Breathe, everything will be fine" _Sammy reassured me over the phone.

"Why aren't you here Sammy? I've been sitting here for the past hour; he'll be here in forty five minutes!"

"_I'm sorry I can't be there babes but don't worry, I know your closet like the back of my hand and already have the outfit picked out okay?"_

I took a deep breath and nodded, before realizing she couldn't see me, "Okay" I squeaked.

"_Okay, now go to your closet and to the left there's a garment bag hanging over your shoes" _

My brows furrowed but I followed her instructions, "Why is it there?" I questioned in confusion.

"_Cause its special" _I could hear her smile, and I chuckled at her antics.

I found the white garment bag and I knew I'd love it, "_Now I have two options for the shoes but before I tell you, put the dress on and tell me what you think!" _she encouraged me.

I tell her to give me a couple minutes and unzip the garment bag with shaky hands, it's _breathtakingly _beautiful.

The dress is a simple nude color; running across the bust is a gold belt that looks like golden leaves melded together, its strapless and just perfect, it stops just above the knee, not too slutty.

"Wow…" I murmured in awe.

I dropped my towel from my now dry body, "Underwear?" I called out to the phone lying on the bed.

"_Strapless nude bra, you can go commando if you want?" _she offered.

"No thanks! Don't want to give him the wrong idea" I sniggered and quickly grabbed my nude bra and panties from my wardrobe; I clipped it on expertly and pulled the panties on before stepping into my dress, delicately sliding it up my body. Surprise surprise, it fits like a glove. The gold belt, accents my bust amazingly, making them look bigger than they actually are.

"_You like?" _Sammy asked smugly,

"I love!" I squealed happily like a little girl, dressing up like a princess.

"_Now I can't decide on shoes, you can if you want, the options are your black Christian Louboutins… or your Armani nude peep toes" _her voice immediately changed back to professional mode.

"_Don't pick Armani just cause you favor them Bella" _she warned me.

I strode over to my closet, the dress hugging my body tightly and looked at both pairs sitting on the floor.

"I hate toes!" I yelled so the phone could pick up my voice.

"_I thought you'd say that… Louboutins it is" _her tone is final, so no changing my mind.

I grabbed the shoes and slipped them on, growing a couple inches, but I knew Edward would still tower over me regardless.

"_How's your hair?!" _Sammy started to panic, "Don't worry, its coiffed and in high ponytail, Kim Kardashian inspired, simple yet fancy" I smiled reassuring her.

"_Make-up?" _there was still worry evident in her voice, "Simply done, natural tones but bold lips" I informed her.

"_Not bad Swan, not bad" _she sighed in relief, _"Are you ready?"_ she questioned and I knew she didn't mean my appearance. In all honesty I didn't know if I was ready, what with Jasper cheating on me, my baby boy dying and the Senz'anima, I didn't think life could get any worse, only better. Maybe Edward was that better.

"I guess so" I fiddled with the bottom of my dress.

"_Go get him tiger!" _

The doorbell downstairs rang and I'm again, a bundle of nerves… "Sammy!" I shook, why was I so nervous? It was just Edward?

"_Don't worry about it Bella, you can do it, now go!"_

"Bye Sammy, and thank you for the dress, its perfect" I was so grateful to have a friend like her.

"_Don't worry! And Bella… use protection." _she chuckled before hanging up the phone.

I heard distinct voices downstairs, he was here and he was waiting for me, just like he always had been.

Was I ready to talk? Yes

Was I ready to trust him? Yes

Was I ready to fuck his brains out? Hell to the motherfucking yes.

_**It's good to be back…**_

The horny bitch of the year purred in anticipation.

"It sure is…"

**-x-**

Sitting across one another, we waited for our food in a slightly awkward silence. He looked amazing as always, black Calvin Klein suit, white shirt and black tie. He cleaned up good. We're in a small little family owned restaurant, Edward guaranteed the food is amazing and the place is very cozy.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Edward murmured shyly, his green eyes smouldering as he watched me squirm.

"Yes, but again thank you" I blushed and he smirked.

"Are you coming to the funeral tomorrow?" he asked curiously, concerned emerald eyes regarding me coolly.

I sighed, "I have to, I don't want to though" I glance down at my hands in my lap.

"Hey" he muttered.

Leaning across the table he placed a finger under my chin, "don't hide that beautiful face from me" he brushed his thumb against my lips.

I blushed again, when finally our food arrives breaking the tense moment.

We ate comfortably, talking and commenting on things once in a while as we both ignored the giant elephant in the room. We both knew this date was for a reason, we needed to talk but I wasn't bringing it up till he was. However childish that may be.

I placed my fork down once I'd had my fill, and took a tentative sip of the wine he picked out.

"Oh it's delicious, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Vevi Rueda, nice isn't it?" he smiled, pleased by my reaction, I nodded to his question.

"So Bella, I'm going to get right to it, you know I want to be with you, I always have but I gave you and Jasper the respect you deserved and left it, but now here we are."

I gasped and he continued, "I know we have hurdles to overcome but I'm willing to try, the question is, are you?" he cocked his head to one side, his eyes intense.

"Yes I am, I'm just... scared Edward" I breathed out shakily.

"Me too, but it doesn't mean we can't be scared together?" he reached across the table grasping my hand within his warm one, a spark rushing through me at the contact.

A flash of a particular emotion rushed across his face, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I care about you a lot Bella..." he paused, his brows furrowed as he looked down at his plate.

"Hey" I murmured, slipping my finger under his chin just like he had done moments before, "don't hide that beautiful face from me" I grinned mischievously when amused eyes meet mine.

"I care about you a lot too Edward" I told him sincerely.

_If only you knew how much..._

"You have no idea how much I want you" his admission shocked me as the lust crept into his eyes, desire coursing through my body.

"Oh Edward..." I chuckled, "You have no idea how badly I've _wanted_ you" I smirked at him, my words being slightly different to his.

This was the first time I'd admitted my feelings aloud, the first time I'd acknowledged that I might have wanted him from long ago.

"Are you ready to go?" he muttered, and I nodded.

Butterflies started flapping around in my stomach.

We were going to have sex now. I just knew it.

Was I bothered? Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>

**Cockblocked? I know I know, don't cry, save those tears, the next chapter... they'll finally do the dirty deed!**

**Just as a reminder this story is MATURE! If you are under 15 you should not even be here!**

**Next Chapter : **

**The dreaded morning after.**

**The funeral.**

**A strange behaving Carlisle, and finally we see Jasper again... HMMMM!**

**What did you think? Love like or hate?**

**Any questions? **

**Review! And let me know (: **

**See you soon x**


End file.
